Soulful Release
by bitteroreo
Summary: When a certain Revolutionary gets drafted into a Military how will the love between Huey and Jazmine stay closely binded when so far apart?
1. Chapter 1:Cries of a Breakdown

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 1**

**Cries of a Breakdown**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Hey you guys I wanted to write something with a lot of soul and passion and I promise this will or I'll at least try my damnest.**

* * *

_Jazmine I love you..._ Jazmine drifts away in her own world thinking about the one who she let go who she loved more than a soul could love another being. Wondering if her half would ever return back to her.

" Jazz..JAZZ! Oh come on I know you're upset but you can't stay locked up forever.**"** A sappy sorrowful voice replies back to the shut locked door.

" Cindy go AWAY! _(crying sobbing)_**"**

" Jazz open this door RIGHT NOW I mean it you been locked up in here since Huey left you have to come out**"** **"** Just leave me alone you don't understand just go away.**"** Jazmine continues to sob away closing her eyes and envisioning his last words and the moist longing kiss hey gave her.

" Cindy how is she?**"**

" From what I hear Mrs. DuBois not good she's been in there for days I know this was gonna be hard for her but I didn't think she would be like this.**"** Mrs. DuBois knocks calmly up against Jazzes door.

" Jazmine sweety please open this door it's your mother. Please lets talk about this I know you're hurting but sweety you can't stay locked away like you're some sort of prisoner please open this door. I double chocolate chip brownies your favorite.**"** a weepy voice cried out

" With extra chips? _( still sobbing)_**"**

" Like always now please Jazmine open the door.**"** Jazmine slowly rising out the bed shuffling her feet across her floor to the door. Unlocks it steadily opens the door with mascara running down her face and hair in a fizzy mess she can barely stand.

( **2 hours Later**)

" Jazz it will be okay I know this hurts but you will see him again.**"**

" I know Cindy but still how could he just leave like that what if he never comes back.**"** as the two best-friends sit upon the couch with used tissues piled high listening to Floetry and Jill Scott with a little India Arie on the side to ease the thoughts and minds to unwind.

" Jazzy of course Huey coming back. You act like he's going to be gone forever.**"**

" Cindy Huey has been drafted in the Military there's a chance that he won't come back. I mean what if I don't ever get to see him again. This is so UNFAIR! Everything was so perfect we were so perfect..I...I _( starts to sob again)_ I can't live without him.**"** Cindy can only just hand Jazz the tissues and comfort her head on her shoulder.

" Oh Jazz please stop crying you were just starting to cheer up don't break down now. Remember what we talked about stay strong.**"**

" Girl I'm trying but how can I its my Huey, my baby,...my..man.**"** lingering on the word as she clutches his picture to her chest.

" Damn girl you really love this boy.**" **

" You say that like it's you heard me talking about Huey.**"**

" Well sometimes it feels that way Jazz the way y'all speak about each other it's like hearing poetry spitted from God himself.**"**

" You know Sid I would be lying if I said I wasn't expecting this.**"**

" What'd do ya mean?**" **

" I mean you and I both know that Huey Freeman future Revolutionary kind of fits the whole Military thing.**"**

" Well if you know that then way be so upset?**"**

" Because it's like preparing for death you know it will eventually happen but when it comes it's still a shock. Like even though you know people when eventually die you still cry at their funeral. Even though I knew Huey was going I didn't get the full effect til I started thinking about how anything can go wrong with him away from me.**"**

A knock at the door breaks up the girls conversation Jazmine gets up to answer the door. Twisting the locks and cracking the door Her eyes widen in shock when she sees wine colored eyes staring back into hers. With her mouth hung open she manages to stammer out Hhh...H...Hu...HUEY!!

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the first chapter please review :-P.**


	2. Chapter 2: Be Mine Forever

**The Boondocks**

**Soul Release**

**Chapter 2**

**Be Mine Forever**

* * *

" HUEY! What are you doing here I thought you left. You decided to stay?**"** Jazmine moved out the way for Huey to come in from the pouring rain. With those wine-colored eyes, 12 pack abs, a show stopping smile, gentle lips, complete with that sarcastic,pessimistic, spiritual, intellectual personality -not to mention that Afro- made Jazz completely possessed with love.

" Jazz we need to talk.**"** and just like that with those 5 little words turned Jazze's optimistic smile to a worried and slightly sadden frown. Taking her by the hand to her bedroom Jazz and Cindy flashed each other a worried glance. Just before Huey had shut the door.

Huey lead her to the bed where he sat motioning her to come sit with near him. And being the girl Jazz is she natural took that as a sign of trouble. She climbed up in his lap and slid in between his legs and laid back on his abs-Jazmine was only 5'1 not really tall-.

" So what'd did you want to talk to me about, are you staying?**"** asking in the most innocent voice she could put on.

" _(sigh)_ No I'm still going, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay before I left.**"** He grips her body tighter resting his chin on her head.

" Well there's no need to worry I'll be fine.**"** she played with his and her fingers interlocked with each other while they spoke. As he just gently squeeze her to his body embracing her with his soft touch.

" See I don't think that you will be fine. I think that the moment I'm gone you are gonna cry, and that scares me.**"**

" But Huey nothing scares you and how could me crying scare you?**"**

" Because Jazzy I know you. And I know that when you cry you don't just stop it's a continuous river of tears. _(sigh)_ and what scares me is that when you do cry I won't be able to dry your eyes.**"**

" Well Huey what do you want me to do not cry? _(sigh)_ you're only 18 and already you're going off to the Military. And I don't want you go baby...please don't go...stay..couldn't you just stay with me.

" Jazzy baby you know if I could I would never leave you, but that's not my decision to make. Of course I don't wanna go off and leave you here.**"**

" This is not supposed to happen this is not how I planned. NO! This is _not what ..I planned at all (tearing up) this is not what I wanted for to happen for me and you._**"**

" Sshh don't cry baby it will be okay.**"** rocking his beloved girlfriend in his arms as if a mother was rocking her child. Softly kissing her neck rocking her to sooth her tears, and to sooth her pain.

" Everything will be okay Jazz so don't cry.**"**

" So how long will you be gone?**"**

" **SIX-MONTHS"** a long silence fell upon Jazmine from the sudden torture and sting of pain that surged through her heart and soul.

" _Six, Six, Six, (crying) Six, Six MONTHS!! NO they can't do that. They can't, they can't, __**THEY CAN'T **__(sniffling)_**"**in a fit of a hysterical rage Jazz hops out the bed pacing sternly against the wood floors. Rubbing her hands through her hair trying to cope with this.

Huey slowly gets up off the bed to walk calmly toward his emotional, slightly hysterical,nervous Jazmine. Placing his arms on her waist pulling her in, his strong arms embrace tightly giving her security in their stance. Carrying her over to her bed as he once again rocks her calmly to heal that deep pain.

" How am I gonna get through six months. Huey I can't be away from you for that long please stay _(crying a little more) stay..stay...__**STAY!...STAY!..WHY WON'T YOU STAY.**_**"**

Jazmine caresses her smooth soft hands over Huey's strong arms she closes her eyes. Tuning into the feeling of his lips grazing her neck. Switch positions so that her body is resting on his stroking his stomach. And he caresses her silky thick wavy-curly hair. They just rest their bodies and the room has this almost dead quiet silence.

" Huey do you love me?**"** surprised by her question he gives her a glance of certainty, but answers anyway

" Of course you know that I do I tell you all the time. Don't I?**"**

" Um Huey?**"**

" Yes baby?**"**

" Well...since this is your last night here...I was...thinking...**"**

" What...tell me..just say it.**"** He said with eyes now closing and tightening his brace and softening his hold on her for breathing room.

" Huey...make love to me...please.**"** so innocent with these words Huey couldn't help but go into a little of a shock for about 30 seconds. He looked down to see emerald colored eyes staring into his. Kissing her lips with more passion and lust that could have come from the Goddess of love herself.

Staring into her eyes he caress her face and says to his beautiful companion

" I'll give you something better**."**

* * *

**A/N: Please review :-P**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Night Together

**The Boondocks**

**Soulful Release**

**Chapter 3 **

**Last Night

* * *

  
**

Huey takes Jazmine by the hand leading her out the bedroom. Cindy left the apartment hours ago giving the two love birds time to work out their issues. He lifts Jazzy on a counter top island in the kitchen, kissing her neck while jazzy raps her legs around him.

" Before I go on jazz babe are you sure?**" **

Jazzy places her lips to his and pulls away biting her bottom lip. With that notion He removed his shirt and hers kissing her stomach down to her belly button. He stops at her mini skirt. While staring into her eyes he kneels down and starts to tug on her skirt and slowly slides them off.

In nothing but her Victoria secrets he goes over to the dinner table and gets a rose, and small cup. He walks back over to the kitchen to fill that cup with ice. He picks up the rose and plucks the pedals but still leaves some on the flower. All jazzy could do was watch in anxiousness awaiting his next approach.

Huey jumps up on the counter right beside her and starts to remove her bra and caressing her neck with his lips at once. He places his hand over her bare breast leaning her down into his lap.

Grabbing the cup of ice and the cup of pedals placed on the counter to his left side. Facing forward to the half naked body resting her head and back in his lap he takes a piece of ice and caresses it on her breast.

She lets out soft whimper at the tingle an gives a slight shiver. Huey does this with her right breast and then down the middle of her stomach. The ice melts and water trickles down her stomach to her belly button. He then takes the pedals and blows them across her nipples and kisses them each.

Closing her eyes Jazmine focus on feeling rushing through her spine down to her womanhood Huey notices her reaction when her legs start to spread. He rest her head on the counter and jumps of to fetch a pillow for his beautiful girlfriend. Places it underneath her head and gives her another one of those passionate kisses.

Huey started to really enjoy that sound and he started to think how loud will that whimper get. Jazzy started to inch her way to her panties but a warm hand stopped her.

" Don't move your hands keep them there.**"**

" Why?**" **she whimpers.

" Because _(kisses her inner thigh)_ tonight I should only _touch you_.**"**

Pulling down her panties and sliding them completely off to the floor Huey grabs a second piece of ice and rubs it on the outer lips of her womanhood. Jazmine's legs spread further and further apart.

Grabbing a stool from the other side of the island.

He takes a seat sitting in front of the counter like he is about to eat breakfast. He takes his finger and slowly strokes it between the lips of her womanhood and instead of a whimper he heard another sound

" _mmm...Huey stop teasing me_**"**

He continues to stroke her clit being as gentle as possible. This feeling this unexplainable feeling coursing through Jazmine's body made her body tense up. She grips the sides of the counter trying not to move but the more he felt her the harder it was for her to control herself.

"_ooooohhh...huey...mmm...huey..baby...huey..ooh stop playing._**"**

Jazmine is biting her lip that's barely stopping her from losing control of her body and screams. Then Huey did the unspeakable all of sudden Jazmine's eyes flew wide open at the sensation of what was going on between her legs.

His tongue slid and glided in and out of her slick,and very wet womanhood. It may have been his first time ever performing oral sex, but from Jazmine's reaction you could never tell.

As he is tasting Jazmine he shifts his eyes upwards trying to get a glimpse of his baby's reaction. She's biting her lip trying so hard not to scream. Seeing this Huey climbs on the counter and lifts Jazmine's limp body and sits her on his neck. Making sure his lips is perfectly aligned with her's _(and not the lips on her face.)_ His licks it to make sure it's still wet and sure enough it is. He sticks his tongue inside of her to get a feel of her walls.

"o_oohhh...shit...ahhh...oooohhh...HUEY...ooooohh__**"**_

Wrapping her legs around his neck, Huey starts to recline his body back down to the counter, making sure his hands keep a steady grip on her hips he gracefully adjust himself to being underneath and between her. All the while still pleasing with his tongue he feels the wetness and is enjoying the taste.

"_mmm...mmmmm..._**"**

"_oohh..._baby _(panting)_ why'd you stop? _(more panting)_**"**

"_(panting)_ Damn**"**

" what?**"**

" You taste SO DAMN GOOD**"** He responded licking his lips.

" then why you stop?**"**

She purred in a retort. He raised his brow giving her a lustful stare and after licking his mouth the second time he continued only this time his tongue won't be the only one exploring her insides. Taking his hand off her hip he inserts two off his fingers removing his tongue to feel around inside her womanhood. That was the last straw her sense of control was broken and all hell broke lose.

" _Huey...oooohhh...huey...fuck...aahhh...ooohhh..shhh...baby_**"**

" _cum for me...cum for me...cum baby...cum...CUM...CUM...CUM_**"**

"_oooohhh...ahhh...OOOHHHH...HUEY...I'M...SHIT...AH.OOOH...I'M..I'M...CUMMING...OHH...OOHH...OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!_**" **

This release of a tingle sensation of a shock vibrated through her entire nerve system. Laying almost seeming lifeless Jazmine could only just breathe. She is speechless and is floating on cloud nine. What felt like paradise in her body took over her sense of self, that quickly got checked back into reality, when she felt a certain tongue scrape up against her neck.

He is licking his fingers and her _wet spot_ just to tastes the last drops of her natural bodily nectar. He puts Jazzy over his shoulders and carries her limp body to her bedroom. Once he pulls the covers back he lays her body to rest. Pulls the covers back up and starts to walk back out until he is stopped by a light brown skinned hand that takes a hold of his arm.

" Where you going?**"**

" I'll be back I'm just going to clean up the_ mess we made_ _(smirking)_**"**

Huey quickly finish up cleaning wiping down the counter top and throwin away the pedals. He dumps the once cup of ice but now water glass in the sink and heads back. He slowly pulls back the sheets after removing his pants and climbs into bed. He fits his body to the shape of position that Jazmine was in to fit her. Jazmine rolls over to face Huey and he adjust his body once more. She rests her head on his sculpted abs and in return he wraps his arms around him.

No more words were spoken and even though neither of them had said anything the expressions on their faces said it all. And though they both knew tomorrow was going to change their world it didn't matter they knew where they stood with each other.

So before it was said and done He knew she loved him and he was King in her eyes just as she knew She was Queen in his eyes. He gave her a goodnight's kiss on the lips but instead of a goodnight it was more of a goodbye. She knew what he was saying not by the kiss but by the look he gave.

He saw the exact same look reflected through hers. Jazmine layed her head on his chest rubbing his stone hard abs. And he coursed through her thick, soft, light-blonde brownish hair. They both fell asleep in each other's hold wishing each other good night for this last night.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know sorry it took so long to post this but my internet got cut off but on the bright side it gave me time to write more Chapters yay!. Anyway please review ;-P**


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 4**

**Morning After**

**Soulful Release

* * *

  
**

Jazmine rolls over to a empty space in her bed where an imprint was left from her boyfriend. Seeing a white piece of paper folded nicely on her night stand with the words Jazz written in bold cursive. She sits up slightly adjusting her body then picks up the note and unfolds it to read. Before actually taking the time to read it she was admiring the stationary he wrote the words on after looking over the note she began to read it.

_Good Morning Beautiful _

_I hope you slept well because I know I did. If you're reading this then you must have realized that I'm gone to my station. I have a favor that I hope you follow please try not to cry. Not because of you but because I know I won't be there to dry them. For everyone else I ask that you will be my little soldier while I'm away. To hold everything together for everyone I know this will be hard and at times impossible but I know you can do this. Mmmm I'm really going to miss your scent and your warmth and your smile but don't fret I will soon be back home that's I promise I will keep. I love you beautiful or should I say beautiful Queen. You always were a princess as child and now that you're a woman you're a Queen. My Queen as much as I am your King. Remember I love you and I'll be home soon enough._

_Sincerely, Huey Freeman._

Jazmine did her best not shedding a tear but she managed instead of going into natural crying fit. She actually cracked a smile she closed her eyes and sat there for a moment or two just thinking. After a couple of minutes she made a promise to herself and to Huey that she will hold everything down while she waits for his return. She folded the paper and put it in her keepsakes box where she kept every letter or love note from Huey.

She got up out her bed and headed to her bathroom to clean herself up. After an good hour in the shower calming her spirit she got dressed and grabbed her purse, keys, an cellphone she opens up the door to her surprise to find Cindy at her door.

" Cindy uh...what are you doing here?**"**

" Jazzy come here girl**"**

Cindy gives this enormous bear hug to Jazz and practically squeezing the breath out of her.

" Cindy girl please (_cough cough_) I can't breath.**"**

" Oh my bad**"**

Cindy releases Jazmine from that death hold she calls a hug.

" (GASP!!!) damn girl you could of almost killed me. (_ still gasping_) I mean I know we had our problems but damn.**"**

" My bad I'm just worried about you that's all.**"**

" Why would you be worried?**"**

" Well because you know Huey and him going off to the army. And plus I called like hundred times on your cell and you didn't pick up and I thought something had happened to ya.**"**

" Girl I'm fine look last night I had a talk with him and every thing's okay.**"**

Seeing her best friend in such an good mood made Cindy worry even more. Only because Jazmine wasn't the type to get over something dramatic like this and be okay with it the next day totally not her. If she did that only means she is either in denial or suppressing her feelings.

" Look Jazz you don't have to put on a strong front for me you can tell me what's going on come on how about we discuss this over at Lilian Cafe with a mocha cappuccino.**"**

Even though Jazmine really wasn't upset she couldn't turn down a mocha cappuccino with her bestie. It was one of her weaknesses so she agreed.

Getting into the car on the passenger side of Cindy's porsh. Cindy cranked up the radio to her new favorite song Beyonce's all the single ladies. They pulled up into a empty parking lot unstrapped their seat belts and went in to take a seat.

" Good afternoon welcome to Lilian Cafe**"**

" Yes a table for two and are there any tables seated outside?**"**

" Um yes there is right this way Ms. McPhearson.**"**

" They know you're name?**"**

" Well I called and made reservations earlier I thought you might need a pick me up and a girls day out.**" **

The girls took their seats and looked over the menu. They both ordered a double chocolate personal cake with a mocha cappuccino. It was their thing to order a dessert first before a meal. The waiter took their order and menus and went off.

" Okay spill what's really going on with you Jazz?**"**

" Like I said earlier I'm fine there's nothing to discuss I'm absolutely fine.**"**

" Jazz don't lie to me.**"**

" Who's lying you asked me what's wrong and I told you nothing that's not a lie.**"**

" Oh please just the other day you we're crying you eyes out about Huey leaving and now the day has come where he is actually gone and you're telling me you're fine come on Jazz. I may be a blonde but I'm not blind and I'm not dumb I know when you're holding something back from me please just tell me.**"**

With Cindy's voice starting to soften down Jazz couldn't stop looking down at her wrist at the bracelet that Huey had gave her on their first date. She was fondling the charms between her fingers. She a soft warm hand grip her hand. Jazz looked up to see Cindy holding her hand with so much concern in her eyes.

" (_sigh_) Look Cici I'm not denying the pain I feel okay. It's just, me crying about him being gone is going to solve anything. And it's not like he's not coming back. I mean yes I am sad that he was drafted but I don't want to cry or think how lonely or how much I will miss him because then 6 months is going to be 6 years. And I have to be strong for everyone else around here.**"**

" Jazzy you don't have to be strong by yourself we're here if you need us know that. All of us are here for you me, Caesar, Simone, even Riley.**"**

Jazzie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Riley showing the slightest bit of concern for her feelings.

" I know but speaking of Riley how are you two doing?**"**

" Girl we are fine last night he took me out to dinner at my favorite place.**"**

" Girl you lying**"**

" Jazz if I'm lying I'm dying.**"**

" Whoa whoa are we talking bout the same Riley Escobar Freeman who thought if a girl is taken out to eat she's a hoe? That Riley?**"**

" You heard it right**"**

" Damn I don't believe this wow I never thought in a million years-**"**

" Why you sound so surprised I mean I know Riley is no walk in the park but he ain't that bad. Underneath that thug life bullshit he is a really sweet guy and even though he don't look or at the part he do have something going up there in that head of his.**"**

" Hmm I guess so. So are you gonna finish telling me what happened or what.**"**

" Okay so he takes me to Essence my favorite spot and after dinner he grabbed my hand and kissed it. And he put his hand round my waist and was telling me in my ear how much he loved me and that he wanted me to be his forever. Then he told me to close my eyes and after I opened them he had a box for me he opened the box and there where the cutest earrings.**"**

" Awwe that sounds so sweet and romantic....are you sure we're talking about Riley.**"**

Cindy rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Hey jazz you wanna see them?**"**

" Hell ya let's see what your boo gave you.**"**

Cindy pulled back her hair and revealed the precious earrings Riley gave to her last night. The earrings were pure gold with Mrs. Escobar engraved on one side and thug mizzez engraved on the side and hanging from the earrings are butterflies with a pink sapphire in the center.

" Damn how much he spent on them?**"**

" A grand and some dollars.**"**

" A GRAND AND SOME DOLLARS!!!**"**

" That's what I said and listen up**" ** Cindy looked around and motioned for Jazmine to come closer.

" Last I got another gift.**"**

Jazmine wasn't quite following Cindy until she saw Cici raise her eyebrow.

" (MAJOR _GASP_ _) _YOU AND RILEY HAD SEX!!!!**"**

" Girl will you keep it down and yes and no**"**

" What the hell you mean yes and no either you had sex or you didn't which one is it?**"**

" Well it wasn't sex sex it was _oral_**"**

" So you and Riley did 69?! O-M-G WHERE!!!**" **

" Well after we left Essence he took me home to my apartment and then he kissed me on my lips then my neck I opened up the door and slammed the door shut. We were so focused on being lip locked with one another that Riley tripped over my feet and I feel on top of him.**"**

The waiter came dropped off their order and and set it in front of them.

" So sorry about the wait ladies it's really busy here you go two turkey bacon club sandwiches and two double chocolate personal cakes with two mocha cappuccinos.**"**

" Whoa whoa sir we didn't order and sandwiches**" **Cindy stated

" Oh it's compliments of the chef on the house. Apparently the chef felt very bad for the your order taking so long um enjoy.**"**

" Is it our lucky day or what?! So you were saying.**"**

" Oh yea so (_takes a bit out of here club sandwich_) we're lying on the floor and just rolling around making out on top of each other. He starts to lift up my skirt and starts pulling down my panties and that's when I stopped him saying how I'm not ready for sex you that stuff and then he was like well what then what do you wanna do?**"**

" So I started unzipping his pants and I started giving him you know and then (_ takes another bite of her food_) mmm...so good. And then he slipped off my panties and I climbed on top of him with my head facing his dick. So he slid my body down enough till my pussy met up with his lips and girl.....mmmm so so good.**"**

" I know this turkey club is delicious.**"**

" Jazzie I wasn't talking bout the food.**"**

" You mean Riley-**"**

" Oh yea he is. Girl I'm telling you his tongue acts just like a snake like this (_ she swallows her food and sticks her tongue out flicking it like a snake_) just like that.**"**

" You is so nasty you and Riley are made for each other.**" **

" Oh I know you ain't talking lil mizz nasty you are just as guilty and you know it.**"**

" I don't know what you're talking about.**"**

" Oh I see you wanna play dumb okay then please tell what went on last night for you to have a hickie on neck that must have been some talk between you and Huey.**"**

Jazmine started to blush as she was thinking about the events of last night. See touched the hickie on her neck and her cheeks started to turn a dashing red.

" Oh my oh my I do believe Ms. Jazmine that you are blushing and anytime you blush like that you be with holding something big so come on spill I told you mine now you gotta tell me yours.**"

* * *

  
**

**A/N: So Sorry about taking so long to update but I have been extremely busy like you wouldn't believe anyway please Review because it really does motivate me to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Morning After pt 2

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 5**

**Morning After pt 2. **

**Soulful Release

* * *

  
**

" Well after you left I just rested in his arms. Cindy girl he felt so good he wrapped his arms around me and.......**"**

" And come on don't hold out on me now keep going.**"**

" So I turned to him and said in his ear that I want to make love to him and instead he gave me something much better. So he carried me off to the kitchen right and before I knew it I was completely naked on the counter.-**"**

" Wait the breakfast counter _( Jazmine nods her head.)_ eeww Jazzy I ate off that table.**"**

" Calm down calm down we well "he" cleaned everything down will nice I mean we didn't have sex it was more like four play but it was intimate and special and Cici it was just amazing.**"**

" Aww that sounds so romantic in a freaky way.**"**

Jazmine and Cindy paid the bill and started getting their stuff together to go when in walks Riley, Caesar and his girl Simone.

" AY! CID-REZZY! WHERE YOU AT?**" **

" Jazz was that Riley's voice I just heard?**"**

" Of course who else would it be.**"**

" AY CINDY WHERE YOU AT BABY**?!"**

" Riley will you shut up with all that yelling damn you gonna get us kicked out of here.**" **

" AY CINDY WHERE YOU AT**?"**

" Cindy you better hurry up and get over there before he cause a scene.**"**

" I think it's a little to late for that come on let's go.**"**

" Sir I'm sorry but I'm going have to ask you and your friends to leave.**"**

Riley continues to act obnoxious as Caesar and Simone takes a sit trying not to be seen with him.

" SIR! SIR!**"**

" Mister look it's okay he's with me and we were just leaving Riley let's go.**"**

Cindy says harshly while pushing him out the door. Caesar and Simone casually walk out the door behind them not making a sound seeing as how Riley's mouth has already caused enough embarrassment.

" Damn Riley do you have to cause a scene every where we go damn can't take you no where.**"**

" Nigga I'm Young Reezy I do what ever da hell I want when I want can't nobody tell me what to do.**" **

" Caesar what were y'all doing here anyway I thought y'all were going to the mall to get "stuff" for the "thing".**"**

" I mean we were but this nigga over here, thug wanna be got us thrown out.**" **

" Thrown out? _(sigh)_ Riley what did you do**."**

" Man I ain't do nothing see what had happened was I was getting the pop's right so when I went to go pay for it. I opened it the cap and took a drink. Then the nigga tried to say that I can't drink my stuff that I paid for in the store.**"**

" Okay well it sound like he ain't do nothing.**"**

" Naw Cindy he only telling half the story after the store clerk called security "Riley_"_ over here starts destroying every damn thing in the store.**"**

" Simone who the hell asked you stay the hell over there.**"**

" Ay man don't be talking to my baby like that.**"**

" Then tell her to stay her ass out my business.**"**

" RILEY!**"**

" Naw Cid I'm sick of her always getting up in our shit. She only been here for a year and always tryin' to be in every body's business.**"**

" Well maybe if you act like you got some God damn sense yo ass wouldn't keep getting put on blast. And 1st of all if I want to be in somebody's business then that's what I'ma damn well do. 2nd of all I care about every one as if they are my family so if I say something you ain't gone stop me. Worry bout you boo boo because I got this.**"**

" So anyways we still havin' the par...oooh..mm did that just slip out my mouth.**"**

" Party? what party?**"**

Jazmine said walking up to them in the parking lot.

" SIMONE!!! _(sighs Cid)_**"**

" My bad girl**" **

" I was gonna throw you a party so you wouldn't-**"**

" So yo ass feel bad bout' Huey straight drop yo ass.**"**

Cindy slaps Riley in the back of the head.

" Ow!**"**

" Riley shut the hell up**"**

" We knew how bad you felt so we thought if we threw you a party it would make you feel better.**"**

" Aww you guys that's so sweet but I'm fine really I don't need a party.**" **

" You sure cause I heard you was pretty upset when Huey left.**" **Said Caesar.

"Well yeah I was but I mean we talked and everything was okay.**" **

" Just like that everything was okay?**" **Said Simone.

" Yeah just like that.**" **

" Well then what do guys wanna do while the night is young?**"**

" Cid um I think that new club just opened up how bout we go there.**"**

" Sounds like a plan to me Jazzie. Alright well how bout we met there at.....let's see it's 5:30 how about we met there in an hour and a half.**"**

" Hey Cid how about after we go to club me you and Simone we get together for another girls night so how bout it?**"**

" Okay I'm game.**"**

" Whoa whoa hold up. Simone _(pulls her away from the group for privacy) _I thought me and you were gonna you know get together tonight.**"**

" I know caesar baby but I'll make it up to you I promise. _(gives him a kiss on the lips)_ I love you.**"**

" I love you too.**"**

" Alright I'm in y'all.**"**

" Simone if you got plans we won't stop you.**"**

" Oh Jazz naw I'll be there.**" **

They all headed out to their rides except Jazzy since she rode with Cid. Simone and Caesar rode together while Riley drove his self. One by one pulling out to change before they go clubbing.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys punkout here sorry it took so damn long to update I'll try to update faster my Inuyasha story is on hiatus til I finish or get close to being finish with this one. Anyway Please Review it really gives me more motivation to write. **


	6. Chapter 6: Night of the Living Freaks

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 6**

**Night of the Living Freaks**

**A/N: Sorry I took forever to write I new chapter I've been very sick. To put I long story short my doctor says I've might need a blood transfusion...yes that bad. Well anyways sorry for the wait now enjoy....**

**

* * *

  
**

" Shit man where the fuck is Jazzy man my nuts is freezing off!**"**

" Damn Caesar chill out she will get here when she get here.**" **

" Look Cid I know that's your girl and all but shit it's cold.**"**

" Forgive him Cid my pookie gets a lil hostile when he's cold.**"**

" POOKIE!!!!!!**" **_(Riley and Cid yell out in Unison)_

As the gang stands outside the club called "_Freak-neek" _that was also conveniently placed to the infamous _"House of Cheeks"_ thats also conveniently placed to a 24 hr. ATM machine hmmm.....go figure. They continue to wait on extremely late Jazmine since she made the Reservations. Anyways back to the story.......

" Damn nigga I wud neva let my girl call me sum bullshit like dat _(laughing hysterically)_ damn that shit is real gay my nigga.**"**

" Oh yeah Riley like you can talk**,** you get on rock mode when I call you "_Banky"_._**"**_

" CINDY DAMN!!! (_pulls her to the side lowering his voice ) _aye I told you not to be callin' me dat and shit when we in public.**"**

" BANKY NIGGA!!!!!! like the damn blanket oooooh shit and you talkin' bout me.**" **

_(Simone and Caesar are dying on the ground laughing their asses off leaving Cindy with a smile and giggle.)_

" Sooooo**,** what's soo funny?**"**

" Damn girl what took yo' ass so long to get here I was startin' to get worried about you**,** Do you know how many times I've been callin' you.**"**

" YEAH!!! thanks to you taking your sweet ass time I might not ever have kids that is if my NUTS!!! ever grow back.**"**

" Pookie be nice.**"** Simone said rubbing her hands up and down Caesar's chest.

" Um Pookie?**"** asking with a very clueless expression the one that she usually gets when Huey goes into one his few deep ramblings.

" Anyways look I'm sorry it took so long..I just.._(sigh)_..I just couldn't find anything to wear.**"**

" Well you're here now so can we go in now**, **now that the Queen of Sheba has arrived.**" **

" Alright Cici damn I get it you can cut the sarcasm.**"**

" Nah I'm having too much fun.**"**

" So Jazmine tell me again how the hell did you get us into this club I thought this place was one of those you exclusive clubs.**" **Says Caesar walking with Simone**,** hand at the waist of her body.

As they walk up to the entrance of club Freak-neek they see the only lovable self-hating black man that you can ever find guarding the door as a pathetic excuse as a bouncer.

" Ruckus?!**"** Jazmine says

" Must not be that exclusive.**" **Says Cid in Jazzy's ear.

Jazmine walks forward toward Ruckus giving him the V.I.P. Passes.

" Party of Five.**"**

" Why if it ain't Jazmine my favorite mulatto. And you have a white woman with cha' well I'll be damned. I see you finally stopped hanging out with those Niglets that call themselves Huey and Riley. And Ms. White lady I'd wud' just like to tell you dat yo' dookie smell like fresh white laundry blowin' in the breeze on a spring mornin'- Oh excuse me you have a few niggas trying to follow y'all into this nice here place.**"**

Uncle Ruckus pulls the rope line back and steps through standing front of Caesar, Simone and Riley.

_(Ruckus clears his throat.)_

" Now you lil porch baboons listen here this here front door is for whites wit' class now y'all take ya asses to da back door.**" **

" Ruckus there is no back door.**"** Caesar says trying to be a smart-ass.

" Well good dat means dat no niggas will get in. Don't know why niggas go to clubs anyway da shit is just gone get shot up. Which is just like a nigga to fuck up every damn thang**,** whites folks can't have nutin' wit' out y'all jungle coons actin' like sum savages if it was up me I'll lock all y'all monkeys in a zoo where y'all will throw yo' shit at each other.**" **

As Ruckus continues his rant with how Slavery was the best thing to happen to niggas. Everyone else just walked on in seeing as how they are so used to tuning him out anyways. They walk on in right around Ruckus who just continues spewing out his hatred as if it was diarrhea. _(by the way sorry for mental image. I'm just a writer.)_

They all walk in heading straight to the V.I.P section of the club. There were reserved signs in their seats in a all black leather booth. That was near the window that gave a breath taking view of wood crest when you turned around. The gang had the best seats in the club and had rounds of complimentary drinks served to them in courtesy of the owner.

" Girl tell me again how you got us into V.I.P**"**

" Cindy remember how I told you about a month ago how my dad was in this big lawsuit case well my dad got the owner off so this is the way the owner shows his gratitude. I get complimenter drinks until 12:00 am and my friends and I get in free and I have a full life time V.I.P pass.**" **

" Well since you got the hook-up can you hook a nigga up to some buffalo wings or sumin' shit a nigga hungry. AYE WAITER CAN A NIGGA GET SUM HOT WINGS SHIT I'M HUNGRY **"**

" Damn Riley shut up wit' all that damn yellin' before you get our asses thrown out.**" **said Cindy nudging him in his side.

The waiter took Riley's order for the wings as he kindly asked if anyone else wanted anything.

" Um I'll just have a coke**"** said quiet Jazmine.

" I'll have the long Island Ice-T**"** said Simone

" I'll have the same.**" **said Cindy.

" Um grape soda for me.**" **said Caesar.

" Y'all niggas got Grey Goose.**"**

" yes sir we do.**"**

" Then I'll have that.**" **Said Riley.

The Club really starts to get packed at this point. Girls grabbing their guys hitting the dance floor shaking what was giving to them. The bars were packed in full as well it was only 9 pm and already girls were drunk stripping off what little clothing they had and once the DJ put on Beyonce's Diva total chaos broke out.

" Oooooooooh this is my song come on pookie come dance with me.**"**

Simone couldn't get up out the booth any quicker grabbing poor Caesar by the hand rushing out to the club. Follow by outside Oreo Cindy.

" Jazzy you comin'?**"**

" Naw Cici I'm good y'all go on head.**"**

" Are you sure?**"**

" Damn Cid she said she don't won't to jus' leave her ass.**"**

" Riley ain't nobody asked you.**"**

" Cici go on, I'm fine being left with the bags. I'll be fine girl.**"**

Jazmine puts on a smile to try to get rid of any worry Cindy might have. Though she didn't quite by it she just left it alone and just figured that if Jazmine wanted to say something she would of. Cindy and Riley take to the dance bump n' grindin' to the music and joining Caesar and Simone.

" I'ma Diva I'ma I'ma Diva.**" **is what Cid and Simone chant in unison to the beat.

" Oh snap hey Caesar baby check Cindy damn she is dancin' the crease out of Riley's pants oh shit _(she chants) _go Cici, go Cici, go Cici**"**

The whole crowd in the club crowded around them. The whole club was hype watching Cindy and Riley**,** talk about smoothing out creases Cindy was all up on Riley hip rollin' and dropping it like nobodies business. Anywhere Cindy's ass swayed so did Riley at this point Simone and Caesar was just in awe at how bad Cindy was killing it. Once the song had ended Riley and Cindy faded off into the crowd heading back to the booth. With Simone and Caesar behind them. They return to see Jazmine as they left her...alone.

" Jazzie girl you missed it Cindy was ridin' Riley like a rodeo show she killing it. Why didn't you go out there and shake a lil sumin'.**" **

" I know I saw damn Cici I'm not surprised you ain't pregnant.**" **

_(Caesar's cellphone goes off)_

" Hey I gotta take this I'll be right back.**"**

" Aye Cid baby I'll be back I going to the bar you want sumin'?**"**

" Naw I'm fine baby.**"**

" Yeah yo' ass is fine alright.**"** _(kisses her on the lips)_

( Meanwhile Outside the Club)

" Yeah what's up?**"**

_(person on the cell speaking)_

" To my best of knowledge okay. She's taking it pretty well.**"**

_(person speaking)_

" What's the problem? I'll see what I can do.**"**

_(person speaking)_

" So how is it going down there?**"**

_( Caesar laughs)_

" Yeah I bet. Alright talk to you later I will, I will she's in safe hands.**"**

" Caesar baby who where you talking to?**"**

" No one important come on lets get back inside.**"**

" Caesar baby I'm tired.**"**

" You want me to take you home cause if you don't feel good I can jus-**"** Simone cuts him off and places her finger on his lips to kiss him tongue and all.

_(pulls Caesar closer to her body.)_

" No I mean "_I'm tired"_.**" **

" Yeah you know what I'm kinda tired to let me just go tell the guys that we're leaving.**"**

Simone starts to kiss him on his lips and rubbing his chest stopping him from taking even one step.

" You know what I'll just call them from the drive on the way home.**"**

Simone starts pulling him to the car by his collar on his jacket in a sexy sensual way. He opens the car door and waits for her to slide in before he shuts the door. He pulls out his cell calling Cindy to let them they are leaving.

( Back in side the club)

" Oh hold on Jazzie my phone ringing. Hello?**"**

_(Caesar on the phone.)_

" Y'all are leaving already why?.....y'all don't feel well.....okay well hope y'all feel better..bye.**"**

" Cici that was Caesar and Simone they leaving to go have sex.**"**

" Now Cindy how do you know they are going to have sex?**"**

" Oh come on anytime a couple are out and they get in the mood to fuck whats the line they always use to ditched whoever is there.**"**

" Good point remind me to make a code to signal Huey if we ever want to ditch to go have sex.**" **

" Speaking of which how are you holding up?**"**

" I'm fine I guess....._(sigh)_ Cici girl I miss him so bad. I just want these 6 months to be over with as soon as possible. I mean Cindy you just don't know...._(tearing up a little)_**"**

" Oh Jazzie dry them eyes girl it will be alright. You just gotta stay strong trust me these 6 months will fly by fast.**"**

" How Cici?**"**

" By not downing on it so much I know that's had to say because you can't help but think about him but it will be okay. You won't be totally alone as long as you got us.**" **

Cindy gives Jazmine a hug in her best efforts to comfort her best friend.

" You know what where is Riley he said he would be right back.**" **

And without missing a beat Riley comes heading back over to the table.

" Riley where were you. I thought you said I'm going to the bar I'll be right back.**"**

" I was at the bar but shit after I had to go the bathroom.**"**

" Cici girl what time is it I'm starting to get sleepy.**"**

" It's about 12:30 am damn it is late how about we call it a night**" **

" Fine by me look I'll um call you later on Cici.**" **

The Cindy and Jazmine grab their jackets and on out the door. The girls hugged one more time for the night before parting ways to get to their cars. Riley drove home and seeing how tired she and he was they just crashed on Riley's bed. It felt like a long drive for Jazmine on the way home.

She quickly turned the key and opened the door then locked. Drops her keys on her kitchen counter top. But paused when she touched the granite thinking about her night with Huey. She turned in for bed quickly slipped on a big t-shirt and got in the bed. Dreaming about the love of her life...Huey.

* * *

**A/N: Hey please Review please and please review my Inuyasha fan fic so far I've went on a break from writing because I want to focus on updating and finishing this Boondocks fan fic first. But for the chaps I do have for Inuyasha please review thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: Girls Night In

**The Boondocks **

**Chapter 7 **

**Girls Night In**

**Soul Release

* * *

  
**

_(Jazmine's phone ringing)_

" Oh hey Cici- oh hold on someone's beeping in. _(clicks over)_ hello hey Simone hold on I'ma put you on 3-way with me and Cici.**"**

_(clicks back over)_

" Hello Cici? Simone? Okay now what were you saying Cici? Yeah I'm still on for tonight what about you Simone?**"**

_(Simone speaks)_

" My place right? Okay what time you guys are gonna be here?**"**

_(Door bell rings Jazmine opens the door) _

" Now**"** says Cindy closing her cell phone walking through the door with Simone behind her.

" So what movies we watching tonight?**"** says Simone.

Jazmine walks over to her display case of dvds and just starts naming off movies. To give you a better sense of detail of what her apartment looks like**,** picture a upscale condo/apartment that isn't over the top but have a neo-soul feel to it for interior design that means a lot of earth and vibrant tones that are done in a tasteful way.

" How about...._(searching and scanning) _Waiting to exhale?**"**

" Scene it**" s**ays Cindy sitting on the far right end of one of those luxury Cinema Couches with cup-holders and foot rest that's a dark cocoa brown.

" Who hasn't**"** Simone responds sarcastically lying on her side flipping through a magazine in the center of the couch.

" What about?....._(searching and skimming)_ Titanic?**"**

" I'm not in the mood for a tear night and besides we saw that.**"**

" Okay Cici we seen all these movie on my shelf so no matter what we've seen it's going to be a repeat so could you please pick something.**" **

" Alright fine what about Why did I get married?**"**

" No Cindy no Tyler Perry I mean don't get me wrong I love his movies too but I'm just not in the mood for it.**"** Simone chimed in.

_(The door bell rings_)

Jazmine goes to open the door for the pizza guy. She pays the guy then takes the food to the counter.

" I got everyones favorite there's triple pepperoni for me**,** Sausage for Cindy, BBQ chicken for Simone**,** a everything on it for all of us no anchovies and some buffalo wings on the side.**"**

" Hey you guys wanna do the tradition thing and split half of everyones pizza and trade with each other?**"**

" Sure**"** Cindy and Simone say in unison. The two of them gets up from their spots and walk over to the kitchen and they all take half of their pizza and divides each one their half's amongst every one else. So Jazmine,Cindy, and Simone all had a few slices of pepperoni**,** BBQ**, s**ausage**,** and everything on it.

Once they all got they food they took their spots back on the couch.

" Oh I forget to get y'all drinks.**"**

" Jazzie will you sit yo' butt down we can get it when we get thirsty. You don't have to cater to us.**"**

" You sure Cici because it's not any trouble.**"**

" No girl sit down I'm fine.**"**

" Well what bout' you Simone you want anything?**"**

" No I'm fine but Jazzie you ok?**"**

" Yeah I'm fine why?**"**

" Because you seem kind of jumpie instead of bubbly.**"**

" You know Simone you got a point. Jazzie stick out your hand and hold it still.**" **

The one thing that you must know is that obviously Cindy and Jazmine are extremely close so they know everything about each other. Simone however came a little later in life around the time the girls hit 10 yrs of age. But that really doesn't matter because all the girls act like sisters so when one of them seems off and not right the others notice. Jazmine has this thing that when she is upset about something and tries to hide it her hands shake badly.

" Un-huh they're shaking just like we suspect.**" **says Cindy.

" Ok Jazzie what's going on?**"**

" Nothing I'm fine it's just........nothing you know what......_(sigh) _ it's stupid.**"**

" No tell us.**"** the other two say in unison. They both move closer to Jazmine to comfort and support her.

" I really miss him and I'm driving myself crazy. I mean some things not right but I don't know what it is but I feel it and I know it has something to do with my Huey.**"**

The girls cuddle around each other to comfort jazzie.

" But Jazmine come on this is Huey he is okay. You have nothing to worry about if any one comes his way he will beat they ass.**"**

" But simone he can't stop a bullet. He's in trouble and I know it.**"**

" And how do you know that?**"**

" Cici I had dream that he was kidnapped and being held prisoner and being tortured.**"**

" Girl that was just a dream you probably just had a nightmare I mean you know how you are when you get antsy. I mean remember when you saw the ring for the first time and you got so scared that Cici and me had to stop you from smashing all tv's in the house. **"**

" Look I was a little girl then and this wasn't like a nightmare it was so real. God you guys what I am I going to do. I miss him so much I miss his face**,** hisvoice**, **his huge fro**,** even his pessimistic cynical sarcastic but sweet hearted attitude. Look I know you guys are trying your best to comfort me but I don't feel it working.**"**

Simone and Cindy could only turn and look at each other in complete compassion for Jazzie and knelt their heads on jazzie's shoulder and held her hands.

" Oh Jazzie it will be alright Huey can take care of his self now if this were Riley-**"**

" Hey don't be coming on my man like that Simone Riley can take care of his self to you know.**"**

" Look Jazzie all I'm saying is we are talking about Huey Freeman ok master of the arts do you really that he would let his self get kidnapped.**"**

" Well you got a point there.**"** Says Jazzy with her head pressed back against the couch.

" Instead of watching a movie you wanna just listen to some music?**"**

Jazmine kinda just nodded to cindy's request. She grabbed the remote and switched to the music channel that only plays soul and r n b radio station.

The first song that started to play was Janet Jackson I get so lonely. Which obviously wasn't the the song jazzy should hear at the moment. So cindy turned to the next station and Usher was playing.

" Hey Jazzy Usher is about to play.**" **As soon as Jazmine heard that name her faced perked up because we all know that Usher is of course jazzy's favorite artist. But as soon as the song started to play Jazmine's face went from slightly cheerful to watery tears in 5 seconds flat.

" This was me and Huey's (tearing up) _song...(crying and wailing with her face in a pillow. )_**"**

My boo was playing in the background which was the song Huey and Jazmine dance to on their first date in High School.

Cindy quickly changed to another station and Alicia Keys hit song Love me like you'll never see me again was playing. Jazmine started to wail even louder with her face still in the pillow. Simone then snatched the remote from Cindy to shut off the tv giving a quick glare toward Cici.

" _(__whispering to each other__)__ What?!_**"**

" _You know what you know that my boo was jazzy and huey's song_**"**

" _You acting like I personally knew that song was playing and I intentionally turned it on it's not my fault how was I suppose to know._**"**

" (_still crying_) You guys I can still hear you.**"**

" I'm sorry Jazzie I wasn't trying to upset you.**"**

" (_sniffling_) It's not your fault you were only ( _bout cry again_) _ try_-_ing to hel-help_.**"**

" Oh Jazzie please don't cry you promised Huey remember?**"** Cindy said trying to think of a way to stop her tears.

" _FUCK THE PROMISE!!! I WANT MY HUEY!!!!!_**"**

Cindy and Simone just turned to look at each other in horror because when Jazmine gets to dropping the F-bomb that only means one thing a level 4. You see jazzie always has a level of sadness and a level 4 is as about the worst it gets and something really has to make jazmine unhappy to make her go to a level 4.

" OH MY GOD SIMONE QUICK GET THE-**" **

" I already came prepared I knew it was only a matter of time ok I got the boxes of tissues, chocolate candy and ice cream.**"**

Cindy quickly grabs the Hersey bar and starts to unwrap it and waves it in front of there puffy haired best friend.

" (stops crying) (_sniffles_) Is that a hersey's chocolate bar?**"**

" Yep your favorite.**"** Cindy gladly says smiling at Simone.

Jazmine sticks out her hand grabbing the candy bar and removes her face from the pillow to chew the chocolaty goodness. She finishes the candy bar and throws the wrapper in the trash can.

" Thanks guys I really needed that.**"**

" No problem.**"** they say in unison.

" Hey how about we call it a night you guys. I kinda tired.**"**

" Well you just cried an ocean of tears of course you're tired.**" s**ays Simone.

The girls puts the food up and start getting ready for bed. Each of them pulling out their sleeping bags and pillows. With Jazmine's in the middle and Cici to her right and Simone to her left.

Cici and Simone are knocked out leaving Jazzy awake with the moonlight shining in through the window in the living room. Jazzy gets out her sleeping bag being careful not to wake up her friends to get some Reese's ice cream. She's eating out of the pint of ice cream when she hears the phone ringing and she walks in to her bedroom quickly so it won't wake the others.

(whispers)

" _Hello...._(_GASP_)**"

* * *

  
**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I been in the hospital lately but I'm fine now so please comment oh and before I go I would like to thank all you fans for your naturing and flattering comment I'm humbly grateful.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Fight Begins

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 8**

**The Fight begins....**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: I know it's been forever so please enjoy there will be more to come.**

**

* * *

**

" HUEY!?"

" Hey baby.**"**

Jazmine couldn't believe her ears, her heart melted at the sound of his voice.

" I miss you**"**

" I miss you too.**"**

" I wish you were here right now.**"**

" Trust me Jazzie if I could I would come home right now, but it's only been a week.**"**

" I know Huey it's just.... I really miss you.**"**

" I missed you too Jazzie. But you gotta stay strong for me ok, in two months I'll be able to go on leave.**"**

" TWO MONTHS!? I can't wait that long.**"**

" Yes you can, I promise it will go by fast, I'll make a deal with you. If you can wait for me without going into a fit (smirks) when I get home I'll take you anywhere you wanna go.**"**

" You promise (tearing up)**"**

" Yes, and hey I thought a certain someone promised they wouldn't cry tears of sadness.**"**

" I'm not I'm just happy that's all.**"**

" Well I don't remember happiness being expressed in sniffles and wet cheeks. (smiles)**"**

" (smiles) Well I am, I'm just really glad to hear your voice and to know that you are okay.**"**

" I could say the same to you. So how is everyone holding up?**"**

" Their good, Caesar and Simone are doing great and believe it or not so is Cindy and Riley.**"**

" Well that's good, but more importantly how exactly are you holding up?**"**

" I'm as fine as any girl with her boyfriend off in military not knowing if he is going to be alive or dead from day to day.**"**

" I see someone has been working on their sarcasm. I think I must of rubbed of on you too much.(smiles)**"**

" Look I didn't mean to be snarky, but Huey I'm scared, I mean if something was to happen to you I don't know what I'll do.**"**

" And nothing is going to happen to me, I know it's hard but you're gonna have to trust me. And try not to worry about me, I'm fine. Whenever you feel worried I want you to think of something to stop you from worrying.**"**

" Do you ever worry about me?**"**

" Of course. And you wanna know what I think about to stop worrying?**"**

" No. What?**"**

" That night we spent together.**"**

" Really? well what about that night, do you think about?**"** (She retorted in a sexy way)

" How soft your skin felt against mine, and how sweet your lips tasted.**"**

" (Giggles) You say that like you never kissed me before.**"**

" I wasn't talking about the lips on your face.**"**

" (Giggles) Well you'll get to taste this again when you get back. (smiles)**"**

" Oh I know I will. (smiles)**"**

(Huey's alarm goes off.)

" Damn....Jazzie baby I gotta go, but I'll see you soon baby. I love you.**"**

" I love you more.**"**

" No Jazzie I love you more.**"** (blows a kiss to jazzie.)

Jazzie blows one back.

" See you soon Jazzie.**"**

" See you soon.**"**

Jazmine hangs up the phone with the biggest grin on her face.

Jazmine walked back over to her sleeping bag and slipped in knowing that her Huey would return home she could finally sleep peacefully.

(**The Next Day.....)**

" Simone help me move this couch so I can clean under it.**"**

" Okay Jazmine what got you excited today, you hate to clean.**"** said Simone pushing the couch further back toward the dining table.

" Well it had to be something really good to make her wanna clean.**" **cindy replied walking out of the second bedroom and into the living room.

Jazmine couldn't help but have this huge grin on her face. She was smiling so hard that if she was orange you could of mistaken her as a jack-o-lantern.

" Okay Jazzy spill what's got you so worked up in a good mood.**" **said Cindy

" Well last night Huey called me and he said he will be home in a couple of weeks.**" **Jazmine said sweetly.

" Jazmine that's great no wonder you are so happy**"** Cindy replied back to Jazzie.

" I should of known, only Huey can make you smile like that girl. Hey how about we go out to celebrate Jazzie's man coming home.**"**

" Simone girl that's a great idea what do you say Jazzie?**"**

" I say it sounds like a plan. So where you wanna go?**"**

" It's up to you girl.**"** Simone replied.

" Oooh I got it wanna go to Chilies Jazzie?**"** Cindy kindly suggested.

" Okay sure don't matter to me (Jazzy starts to grin) I'm just happy that my Huey is coming home even if it is just for a couple of days.**"**

The girls head out to Chilies and their choice of vehicle is Cindy's Porsche with Cici driving of course with Jazzie in the back and simone on the passenger side they drive out listening to no other than Usher.

(Meanwhile in Huey's Military base.)

While Jazmine is excited about Huey returning, huey is trying to hack into Wuncler's main computer operating system. You see over the past few months huey has been keeping an eye on Wuncler's business profits they have been sky rocketing in staggering numbers, know this might not be odd to you considering the fact Ed Wuncler is a wealthy Tycoon. But see his new clothing business opened early last year in December, and in two months profits doubled in sales compared to other businesses. Now around this time, as business was doing well for Wuncler, it wasn't long before rumors of sweat shops and corruption within his business have surfaced. Of course Wuncler came out and denied the rumors, t an investigation was taken place and the case was dismissed for lack of evidence.

" (Sigh) finally......ok let's see what Wuncler has been up to.**"**

(Huey's cell phone started to ring)

" Hey man did you find out any information on Wuncler's investigation?**"**

(man on the phone.)

" Yeah man get this, all of the investigators where on Wuncler's payroll.**"**

" Well that doesn't surprise me.**"**

" That's what I was thinking until....**"**

" Until what?**"**

" hold on someone's coming........until I found out that Wuncler was behind the investigation 100 %.**"**

" Wait, why would Wuncler order an investigation on his own business especially with all the rumors going around?**"**

"That's what I was wondering, but then I took a look at his books, records, etc. and there was no foul play.**"**

" Wait are you trying to tell me that Wuncler's business is going buy the book, that there really are no sweat shops and that it's all legit?**"**

" Yep, that's exactly what I'm saying....but um, look I'll see if I can find out anything else but I gotta go.**"**

Huey closed his phone and sat and pondered the information he had just learned at his laptop.

(Huey's Inner Thoughts)

" _Okay Wuncler had the investigators on his payroll which isn't any surprise considering that he owns half of Woodcrest police, So why would he put investigators on his payroll? If he has something to hide, but if he was trying to hide something why would he order his own investigation and why would you order an investigation when everything is law abiding? And how in the hell can you double your profit sales in less than six months without cutting corners?........it's impossible._**_"_**

(Huey looks at a picture of Jazmine on his desk and smiles.)

" _I'll be home soon jazzy, I'll be home soon.__**"

* * *

**_


	9. Chapter 9: Something's a Mist

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 9 **

**Something's a Mist**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: I need too start updating quicker and for all you who is reading this fanfic I just want to apologize for having you guys wait so long for updates. See although I love to write I can be really lazy, but for now on that will change.

* * *

**

As Huey continues on with research for trying to get to the bottom of Wuncler's plans he grows quite bored.

" (Sigh) (looks at a picture of Jazmine.) (mumbles to himself) I wish you where here.**"**

Huey's eyes have never looked so sad it was clear that he missed her. But he knew going in was never gonna be easy he just never expected he would get so home sick. Huey's station was a secluded tree house hidden deep in a jungle.

The tree houses were not actually real trees, they just look depart. The trees are man made and are hollowed out on the inside to put up the illusion that they are real trees. There two main tree houses that are bridged together, there is a section A and a section B

Section A contains a upper and lower level, the upper level has 3 master bedrooms each room looked completely different, the only thing each room had in common was the fact they had each had king sized beds, and a master bathroom.

Huey's room was the first on the left of the spiral staircase. The second room was on first right and the third room was in between. So picture walking in a big circle.

The spiral staircase leads down to the lower level of section A. Where you find a complete kitchen with a island and kitchen table. There was also a microwave and a closet.

Section B only had one level with one room and that room was where all the weapons, gadgets, explosives etc. were placed. The main room was the I.N.T.E.L.L.I.G.E.N.E.N.C.E CENTER which for lack of a better word is just a huge computer room with the latest modern equipment.

" Wuncler's Slave factory?....What the hell?**"**

Huey came across a article by the underground black press about an article that discussed Wuncler using slave laborers to mine not for diamonds but searching and mining for the rarest jewels in the world.

_**UNDERGROUND BLACK PRESS**_

_Ed Wuncler, the wealthy tycoon has been using slave laborers in searches to collect rubies. Our sources have reported that Wuncler have paid off poor families in third world countries and using children to mine these valuables. Our sources have also reported that Wuncler plans on using the rare jewels to buy out the top investors of the oil companies located in the middle east._

" But why? Just what do he want with oil companies?**"**

(Huey's phone Rings)

" Huey, what's up man what you got?**"**

(man on the phone)

" Man, shit is getting stranger by the minute of here.**"**

" What do you mean what's going on?**"**

" Well for starters Wuncler has been buying up all the local gas stations around woodcrest, it's amazing that no one has been raising any commotion about it. This is complete monopoly Huey.**"**

" Of course how could I've not have seen it before. Wuncler wants to take over the Oil in America.**"**

" Wait what? Wuncler wants to take over the oil in America? Why would he do that when his clothing line is doing so well.**"**

" No the clothing line store he owns is just a cover up so no one suspects anything. Look I found out some things too, I found out how Wuncler was doubling his sales; those increases in profits that you see isn't because of the money he is making off of his sales for the clothing line. He is using child slave laborers to the mine rubies, and with these jewels Wuncler can buy out the top investor who owns or at least own a share in a Oil mine.**"**

" So Wuncler is using these rubies as a bargaining tool to get to an Oil mine. Why not just buy the Oil mine? Why waste all that time?** "**

" Because this is Wuncler one of the most greediest men when it comes to money, do you actually think he would spend his money on buying a oil mine, when he could have his slave workers mine some rubies for the cost of nothing. And do you actually think a investor of a oil mine would give his ownership of that mine for some chump change. **"**

" Huey Wuncler's money isn't chump change.**"**

" Yeah, but compared to his money it is. Rubies are one of the rarest jewels in the world more valuable than a diamond even pure gold.**"**

" Okay soooo, if these rubies have a lot of value then why don't Wuncler just keep the rubies for himself and forget about the oil mine.**"**

" Because that's not his style. Wuncler just can't have wealth he wants control and power and what better way to have power than to control a oil mine. I mean sure rubies are extremely valuable but in the long run Wuncler will accumulate more wealth in months. I mean it's like you said yourself it's monopoly over there, Wuncler is buying up gas stations left and right. If he gets that oil mine then he will have total control the price of oil in America.**"**

" So Huey what's the plan?** "**

" Well first things first is we need to free those child laborers. If we can send them back to their familyand get all of them out then it will slow Wuncler down. Then we need to raise attention to the gas stations becoming a monopoly. And finally is to steal any rubies he has found now.**"**

" Well that's a good plan and all Huey but I just have one question. How are we gonna pull this off?** "**

" Simple we call in reinforcements.**"**


	10. Chapter 10: Hidden Secrets

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 10**

**Hidden Secrets**

**Soulful Release

* * *

**

" Sarah, you can't take that bag on the plane.**"**

" Tom it's just a knapsack, I'll just say it's a carry on.**"**

" Not with all those dangerous sharp objects you can't.**"**

" Tom, it's just my nail file.**"**

" Sarah I will not be detained and be put in holding and get-** " **Sarah cuts off Tom.

" Tom I don't have time for this, we are gonna miss our flight, and I won't be late, just because of your anal rape phobia.**"**

" Hey, I'm just trying to have a safe flight, it's against the law you know, to carry on these items I'm just trying to be an law-abiding citizen.**"**

" More like a law-abiding jack-ass.**"**

" What was that Sarah?**"**

" I said we don't wanna be late for our flight.**"**

( Tom and Sarah finish packing up their carry-on bags, while Jazmine comes walking up from the driveway after helping loading up her parents luggage for their second honeymoon.)

" So were are you guys going for your second honeymoon.**" **

" Bahamas!**"** Tom boasts out loud.

" Well have fun you guys and daddy please don't bring up your anal rape phobias and for once have a good time.**"**

" Jazmine sweetie your daddy-o is a coolio, were going to be doing it big jazzy.**"**

(Tom puts the rest of the bags in the car while jazmine has a moment to talk to her mom)

" Sweetie are you gonna be okay?**"**

" I'll be fine mom, I mean I haven't broke down yet and I'm not gonna start now.**"**

" How are you holding up?**"**

" Alright I guess, (sigh) Mom I miss him so much you know? I mean he writes me and calls me when he can but, it just feels like its not enough.**"**

" Oh I know sweetie but, you gotta hang in there. Always remember you are strong, you're a fighter, I know that sounds lame but it's true, you're mommy's little warrior.**"**

" Thanks ma. Have a nice trip.**"** (Sarah and Jazmine hug before Sarah heads off to the car.)

( Cindy is calling Jazmine)

" What's up Cici?**'**

" Okay girl you gotta get over here quick Simone is having a melt down.**"**

" About what? What's going on?**"**

" We think Caesar might be having an affair on simone.**"**

" WHAT!?**"**

" I know I know it's crazy look just get over here quick jazzie.**"**

( Jazmine quickly hangs up the phone and gets in her car and starts racing over to Simone's place.)

( Jazmine anxiously knocks on the door awaiting for Cici to open the door.)

" Finally what you took you so long?**"**

" I got here as quick as I could, I brought the level 5 bag.**"**

( As I stated in previous chapters of levels of being upset, there are certain levels that require comfort. Introducing the level 5 bag: The Ultimate pig out goodie bag, complete with boxes of tissues, ice cream pints, king sized chocolate bars, gummy bears, and all the man-hating movies to fill every anguished heart's content.)

_(Simone wailing)_

" _I can't believe he did this to me, (crying) after everything we been through. All these years wasted for some stank hoe. I-I-I (crying and wailing) WHY! WHY! WHY! (more sobbing)._**"**

(Jazmine and Cindy quickly rush to the side of their heartbroken friend. Hugging her and gently rubbing her back for comfort and support.)

" What happened?**" **asked Jazmine worriedly.

" _Well I was at his place and he was gonna take me out for the anniversary of our sixth date when we first kissed._**"**

" Aww.**"** Jazmine and Cindy said in unison.

" _I know sweet right? So we go out to my favorite place and he says I gotta go to the bathroom. And you know there is nothing strange about that, a man going to the bathroom. But then he is gone for like 15 minutes, and I'm like what the hell can he be doing for 15 minutes, so I go check on him right? And I see him crouched behind the plants on the phone._**"**

" Okay so he had to take a phone call what's strange about that?**"**

" _But Cici when I went over to him he quickly hung up the phone and when I asked who was on the phone he said no one important._**"**

" If it wasn't important then why was he acting so suspicious.**" **said Cici.

" _That's what I said. So anyway he walks back to the table and doesn't say a word and we are eating dinner and nothing is being said. I asked why was he so quiet and he is like he just got a lot on his mind and I'm trying to get him to open up to me but, even though he starts opening up I know he is hiding something._**" **

" hiding something? What could he possibly have to hide?**"** said jazzy.

" His mistress that's what.**"**

" Cici you can't just jump to conclusions like that I mean so far we don't have proof.**"**

" _But there is proof. After dinner we went back to his place and we were gonna watch a movie, he goes to the bathroom again and this time he didn't take his phone with him. So I go through it and I keep seeing this number on it, so I called it and a woman picked up (starts to sob all over again) he comes out the bathroom and sees me with the phone when I asked him about the woman he said it was no one. After that we got into a fight and I just couldn't take it I grabbed my coat and left._**" **

" Oh Simone are you sure.**" **says Jazmine.

" _Well to be honest Caesar has been acting so strange over the few weeks and he has to be cheating, I mean he has been so distant from me and he hasn't hugged me or kissed since God knows when and every time when I'm around him he is all cold, and I realized he doesn't l-l-love me anymore (wailing to the top of her lungs)_**"**

( Jazmine and Cindy wraps both of their arms around their friend. Trying to comfort her.)

" I can't believe Caesar would do this.**"**

(Simone's phone ringing Jazmine reaches over to get it.)

" Oh my God it's Caesar.**"**

" Give me the phone.**"** says Cici in a hostile tone.

(a worried and concerned man speaks into the phone.)

" YOU GOT SOME NERVE CALLING HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO SIMONE.!!!**"**

( Caesar)

" What are you talking about? Cindy put Simone on the phone.**"**

" DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT SHE TOLD US WHAT HAPPEN, HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON SIMONE , YOU BASTARD AFTER EVERYTHING Y'ALL BEEN THROUGH!!!**" **

(Caesar)

" Cindy I'm not cheating on Simone, I love her you know that, will you please just put her on the phone?**"**

" NO SHE CAN'T COME TO THE PHONE BECAUSE SHE IS TOO BUSY CRYING HER EYES OUT YOU S.O.B!!!**"**

(Cici hangs up on Caesar and head back to the couch handing Jazzie the phone to put on the hook.)

" _Thanks Cici I can't deal with talking to him right now._**"**

" I know girl I know but you know what everything will be ok, because me and jazzie are here.**"**

" Exactly and I have the perfect movies to watch for such an occasion....waiting to exhale, deliver us from eva, first wives club, diary of a mad black woman, kill bill vol 1 and 2, and boomerang.**" **

" _Thanks you guys (drying her tears) you're the best friends any girl can ask for._**" **

" Girl don't even worry about it, because we are here and we are gonna stuff our faces and man hate and bitch on men.**"** said Cici in a proud tone.

" And no man hating girls night in is complete without pizza, Cici would you.**"**

(jazzie motions cici over to the kitchen and talk amongst themselves.)

" Oh my God Cici what are we gonna do? I mean I have never, seen Simone so upset you know, I mean something just don't seem right. Caesar cheating on Simone it's like impossible.**"**

" I wouldn't say impossible I mean he is a man, (jazzie smirks at cici) but I mean you heard her in there. Something is going on and until we know for sure, he is guilty until proven innocent.**"**

" Um Cici don't you mean innocent until proven guilty.**"**

" Yeah whatever that too.**" **

( Jazmine just laughs to herself silently. As Cici scrolls through the pizza menu and looks at the sides.)

" So lil miss jazzie have you heard from soldier boy.**"**

" (Sigh) no...it's been over two weeks since I heard from him, I hate this I really miss him.**"**

" Girl I know you do but you have to stop focusing on it.**"**

" No you don't understand I really miss him.**" **

( Jazmine gives Cindy a wide eyed open stare. You know the one that says you know what I'm talking about.)

" Damn girl that bad.**"**

" Oh my God yes, I swear I had to take like three cold showers today.**" **

" You're kidding me.**"**

" No I'm not, for the last couple of nights I kept having these dreams.**" **

" Oooh what kind of dreams?**"**

" Sexual, dirty, erotic dreams.**" **

" Oh my God jazzie! Ok you gotta tell me what goes on in these so called dreams.**" **

" Oh no I couldn't.**"**

" Jazzie come on, how long have we've known each other.**"**

" I know but....**"**

" But what?**"**

" It's really explicit, I mean it made me blush.**" **

" Jazzie look who you're talking to. Trust me it's normal everyone has those dreams.**" **

(Cindy picks up the phone and calls their regular pizza place and order everyone's favorites with buffalo and bbq chicken wings on the side.)

(Jazmine heads back over to Simone who kind of had a dazed look upon her face.)

" Hey how you holding up momo.**" **

" I don't even know, (sigh) I just don't understand why he would do this to me, I really don't.**" **

(Cici heads over to jazzie and newly nicknamed momo and takes a seat with Cici on the right momo in the middle and jazzie on the left.)

" So what movie do you guys wanna watch first I vote for boomerang.**" **says Cici grabbing the stack of dvds.

" Um momo what do you feel like watching?**" **

" Girl I don't know anything y'all wanna watch is fine with me.**" **

" Ok boomerang it is.**" **

( cici hops up and puts in boomerang just as cici presses play the door bell rings**.**)

" I'll get it.**" **says Jazmine (making her way over to the door.)

(Opens the door to see the delivery guy standing with a annoyed look of content, with rain coming down on him.)

" Three small pizzas one supreme, on with everything, and one with pepperoni, and a large bucket of buffalo and bbq wings.**"**

" Yep, that's our order.**"**

" Alright that will be $18.50.**"**

" here's $30.00 sorry you had to stand in the rain.**"**

( The deliver guys face go from an annoyed content look to a joyful smirk. Jazmine shuts the door and the girls quickly grab their plates and some cans of pop along with some wings and take a seat to watch their for the beginning of their man-hating movie marathon.)

( Meanwhile back at Caesars home.)

" What I am going to do?**"**

(Huey on the phone)

" Calm down and just tell me what happened.**" **

" We broke up. Simone broke up with me, she thinks I'm cheating on her.**" **

" Wait why would she think you are cheating on her?**" **

" She was going through my phone and she found the number one of our sources. She questioned me about it and I told her it was no one, I couldn't tell her the truth without blowing our cover and you and I both know that Simone can't keep a secret.**" **

" Caesar why the hell would leave your phone out where she could get to it have you lost your damn mind. You could of jeopardized the whole mission.**"**

" FUCK THE MISSION I JUST LOST THE ONE THING THAT IS MOST IMPORTANT TO ME!!!**"**

" Caesar man calm down it will be ok, you didn't lose her. (Sigh) Ok you gotta tell her.**"**

" What about the mission?**"**

" Look Caesar I know how much you love Simone, I know if this were jazzie I would tell her the truth.**"**

" But if she knows our cover will be blown.**"**

" Maybe not. Look sleep on it and we will think it all out tomorrow, I have some more research I gotta do.**"**

" (Sigh) Alright, but I don't think I will be able to sleep.**"**

" Caesar look don't worry about it, everything will be fine.**"**

" I love her man.**"**

" I know man I know you do. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**"**

Huey and Caesar both hang up the phone at the same time. Caesar heads off to bed completely worried and anxious thinking about Simone, hours pass with Simone still on Caesar's mind, he wants to call her so bad, but knows she probably won't answer. He calls anyway and to his surprise a smooth soulful voice answers hello......


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth Comes Out Pt 1

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth Comes Out Pt. 1  
**

**Soulful Release

* * *

**

" It's me don't hang up.**"**

" If I were going to hang up I would of done it already.**" **

" Look I really need to talk to you.**"**

" Alright talk.**"**

" But not on the phone, at my place, can you be outside in 15 minutes?**"**

" (Sigh) Yeah.**"**

" Ok meet me outside, and stay close to the window once you're dressed I'll flash my lights to signal you.**"**

" Or you could just knock on the door like a regular person.**"**

" I could but, I don't wanna take the chance of waking up the calavary.**" **

" Alright I'll see you in a few.**" **

(Simone hangs up the phone and goes to throw on some clothes)

Simone quickly throw on a pair of cute sweats and throws on a hoodie. All the shuffling from simone's body movement causes Jazzy to peel her eyes slightly open.

" (tired moan) Simone?...what...wh-(yawns) at are you doing?**"**

" Um, I'm going out.**"**

" Going out? Where? Why? (yawns)**" **

" Um just out, no where in particular.**" **

" You're meeting someone aren't you?**"**

" Jazz it's the middle of the night you really think I'm meeting someone at night.**"**

" I don't think I know...it's Caesar isn't it?**"**

" What would give you that idea?**"**

" You're putting on lip gloss and you're fixing your hair...and you're wearing your cute sweats.**"**

" Jazzie go to bed.**"**

" I rest my case, (yawns) look if you want to sneak out go ahead you're a grown woman, but why lie about it?**"**

"I'm not sneaking out.**"**

" Oh so what do you call this?**"**

Caesar drives up into the parking lot and flashes his car lights.

" (Sigh) I gotta go, I'll be back.**"**

Jazz watches as simone quickly grabs her purse and silently shuts the door. Jazz looks over to cindy only to see her still sleep, she yawns and falls back into her sleeping bag and falls back to sleep.

Simone gets in the car in a hast not to waste time. Rain drops start to fall as Caesar puts the car in gear and drives to his apartment.

" So what do you have to tell me?**"**

" I'll tell you when we get to my place.**"**

" Why not just tell me now?**"**

Caesar quickly just glazes over to simone giving her a quick _because I'd said so_ glance.

There is nothing but dead silence between the pair for the rest of the ride. Thirty minutes go by as Caesar drives along the road and finally the silence is broken by shrieks of Simone when the first thunderbolt strikes.

" Don't tell me you're afraid of thunder and lighting.**" **

" Ok I won't.**"**

" Seriously? Babe it's just some thunderbolts and a little lighting here and there..no big deal.**"**

" Of course not...like everything else no big deal.**"**

" And what's that suppose to mean?**" **

Simone doesn't reply and remains silent listening to the pouring rain. Simone adjusts her seat farther back so she can relax. She starts to fidget with her fingers and cracking her knuckles.

" You know there really isn't nothing to be nervous about, it's really just an loud noise and a flashing light.**" **

Simone continues to remain silent.

" (Sniffs) You're wearing the perfume I love so much.**" **

" I know. It's my favorite.**"**

Thunder strikes again and simone cringes and jumps at the sound. She tries to focus to hearing the rain but it's clouded by the sound of thunder.

" Are you going to keep doing that the whole ride.**"**

" (Sigh) just drive the car caesar.**"**

" I'm just saying it's just a little thunder and lighting, I don't see why you're so scared.**"**

" Look how long are you going to be driving I thought you said you were taking me to your apartment.**"**

" We are, just not that apartment.**"**

Simone starts to get a little annoyed.

" Caesar where are you taking me?!**"**

" I told you to my apartment.**"**

" CAESAR YOUR APARTMENT IS IN FUCKING WOODCREST, WE BEEN DRIVING DOWN A DARK FUCKING COUNTRY ROAD FOR AN HOUR NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ME!!!!**"**

Simone is fuming with anger and frustration, she gives a burning glare to Caesar. Tears start to run down her face as her emotions start to get the best of her.

" Well someone is getting antsy.**"**

Caesar turns to look at Simone and his smirk drops when he notices her tears streaming down her face.

His face quickly grows to concern as he sees she's in pain. Caesar promptly turns into this little diner pulling a car to a stop.

" Why are you stopping?**" **simone says with a sob in her voice.

" (Sigh) are you hungry, because I am starving.**"**

" How can you think of food at a time like this?**"**

Caesar just gets out the car and goes around to simone's passenger side door to open it for her.

She unbuckles her seat belt and Caesar kindly extends his hand to help her out the car. Simone releases his hand and they into the diner.

(Meanwhile back in woodcrest in simone's apartment.)

Jazzie lays awake in her sleeping bag, cindy's snoring kept her awake. Jazmine's mind started to wander to the obvious, she started to wonder about him.

She closed her eyes and pictured his face as her mind started to focus in she started to think about his chest and then to abs and she started to imagine below his waist she heard a ringing sound coming from her laptop.

Jazzie often brought her laptop for those times she finds herself awake late at night, at times like this, over her friends house. She shuffled out of her laptop and grabbed it off the table, she opened her laptop and found it was a skype call.

She quietly went to the bathroom in simone's bedroom so the ringing wouldn't wake up cindy. She locked herself in the bathroom and sat on the floor.

The call was from Huey her heart pounded with joy and she quickly answered.

" Hello....Huey?**"**

" Hey baby**" **a deep calm voice answers back to jazzie.

" HUEY!..I missed you.**" **

" I missed you jazzie.**" **

" Oh my God....(smiling) where are you right now?**" **jazzie said all giddy.

" I'm in my bed actually, and I had some free time so I figured what the hell.**" **

" Oh nice of you to just call me on a whim, instead of intentionally.**"**

" Aww come on don't be that way you know I missed you like crazy.**"**

" Really?**" **jazzie said again in her giddy school girl voice.

" Yeah I been missing you like crazy, babe (smiles).**"**

" Remember that night before you left...**"**

Huey couldn't help but start to smile which is a rarity for him. As he started to think back to that lustful night.

" How can I forget...you...(sigh) you were so beautiful that night.**"**

" Yeah cause I was naked.**"**

" No not cause you were naked, you were always beautiful to me jazzie even as a kid I knew...**"**

" Knew what?**"**

" I knew that I loved you and was in love with you. I mean you always took me by surprise, out of everyone else I pretty much had them figured out, but you, you always were so much more than you would let on. And you always keep me on my toes.**"**

" Huey (she said sweetly) I never knew you were in love with me as kids I mean to tell you the truth I thought you hated me when we were kids, I mean you wasn't exactly Mr. Charismatic.**"**

" Well true but, it didn't mean I didn't care for you I mean I just wanted to look out for you cause baby with all do respect you were clueless.**" **

" Oh I was not (smiles) I was just a little ignorant to certain things.**"**

" No you were to everything (laughs) I mean remember when you got caught up in that lemonade slave labor scam with Wuncler.

" Oh God don't remind me, (giggles) man I really wanted that pony, you know if it weren't for you I'd still be working for him (smiles) man I was so dumb geez why didn't you try to snap me out it.**"**

" I tried remember, and you went off on me (chuckling) you said I only wanted to make everyone be miserable like me.**"**

" Ooh yeah I did say that huh? Baby I'm sorry about that (smiling) man I was so dumb back then.**"**

" Babe you were never dumb, I mean granted you were oblivious but never dumb you were always sweet and kind no matter how many times I was brutally honest and made you cry (winces) you never lost your innocence.**"**

" Yeah about that innocence (starts laughing) that didn't stay too long with me hanging around you and grandad and of course riley.**"**

" Yeah we pretty much corrupted you into one of us. Aww man remember when you walked in on me naked in the shower.**"**

" Oh my God your face was as red as a tomato, man you were so embarrassed, when I saw you I thought to myself you're not so little anymore.**"**

" (Blushes) Well I can't be blamed for being blessed.**"**

" Oh trust me I'm not blaming anyone if anything I'm thankful (laughing).**"**

" Aww man remember the first time you asked me out.**"**

" You know I have never feared anyone or anything in my life but man I was so scared and nervous. I mean I had no idea whether or not you were gonna accept or reject me (smiles) man I was a wreck.**"**

" Huey? What made you ask me out?**"**

" Well I think I finally realized I had feelings for you when me and you got into that huge doing our last in high school.**"**

" I remember that fight, we didn't speak to each other for weeks. (Sigh) I can't believe I got so jealous of that girl, but that was nothing compared to how jealous you got when that guy was flirting with me remember?**"**

" I don't know what you're talking about because I don't get jealous.**"**

" Oh please you broke the guy's arm in six different places just because he kissed me.**"**

" I don't call lip locking flirting to me and you only did that just to make me jealous.**"**

" So you admit you were jealous.**"**

" Yes I admit I was but I couldn't stand seeing him all over you. And if memory serves me correctly you weren't so innocent remember the fight you got into with Lisa.**"**

" Hey I thought we both agreed to never bring her up, you know I couldn't stand her. She called herself trying to steal you away from me, but I showed her.**"**

" Yeah you did, that was the first I found out that you could swing a left hook.**"**

" Oh God I was so embarrassed after that fight with Lisa.**"**

" And remember after that we kissed for the first time.**"**

" Of course I was a hot mess after that fight I was so mad at you cause you invited her just to spite me, but then you kissed me and the next day you asked me out. I don't think my heart ever pounded that hard in my chest.**"**

" Wow jazzie we had some fun times huh?**"**

" Yeah we did. Oh remember when my mom caught you and me making out in my bed.**"**

" Don't remind me, she gave us that long speech about sex. That was embarrassing.**"**

Huey and Jazmine just sit and laugh thinking about the good times on a stroll down memory lane.

" See huey this is what I miss, you being here, and me and you joking around like we use to.**"**

" I miss it too, but I'm here now.**"**

" Yeah but you're not here beside me. I mean Huey I really miss you being here in person. I can't stop thinking about you.**"**

" I know how you feel, I haven't been able to get you out my head either. Especially that night we shared.**"**

" I wish I could relive it right now Huey.**"**

" Maybe you can.**"**

Huey get's this smug smirk across his face. And get's an idea a very dirty idea....

" Huey what are you thinking? Cause you have that look in you're eye?**"**

" Well remember during the summer after we graduated on those late nights when you were on vacation, I would call you up and we would...**"**

" (Gasp) Huey we can't have phone sex I mean what if someone here's us.**"**

" I'm totally by myself and you're by yourself at your apartment.**"**

" Well actually I'm at simone's apartment with cindy we were having a girls night in.**"**

" Can you go any place more quiet?**"**

" Well actually I'm in simone's room in her bathroom, I didn't wanna wake up cindy so I came in here.**"**

" So you're alone.**"**

" (smiles) Yep and how about we get things started.**"**

" Jazmine you ain't-**"** (alarms goes off.)

" Huey what's going on?**" **

" Damn, babe I gotta go it's a code red, I love you.**"**

Huey kisses the screen closes out of skype. Leaving Jazmine in a hast with her confused and worried about what's going on. Jazmine cuts off her computer and heads back to her sleeping feeling upset and worried.

" (Sigh) Good night Huey, I love you.**" **Jazzie's says to herself feeling disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long hope you enjoyed this chapter I made it longer than usual so please comment.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Comes Out Pt 2

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 12**

**The Truth Comes out Pt. 2 (Lemon ;-P)**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Hey I know I know I take forever to update and I looked at my story today and released it started in 08. That means I need to really stop procrastinating but hey this is my first fanfic ever so try not to hold it against me shout out to SapphireStones, lilybby2012, Bugs Bunny Is My Hero, MsMcC, cdog1917, LEAVELOVELOST, gogo627, inurinsama15, PrincessBreBre. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

**

Simone and Caesar are sitting in the booth as Simone sits in amazement and disgust seeing Caesar inhale his burger as if he'd never at food in his life.

The waitress comes back around to check on them both.

" Is there anything else I can get you guys?**"**

" No.**" **They both said in unison.

Caesar finishes off his burger with a chug of his coke to wash it all down, but not before letting a thunderous burp that had gotten the attention a few customers.

" Um...excuse me.**" **Caesar said apologetically.

Simone just rolled her eyes at Caesar and starts focusing her attention on the rain outside the window wincing at a another thunder. As Caesar is wiping his mouth his notices simone's intense gaze from the window.

" Is something wrong?**"**

" You mean the fact that my so called boyfriend doesn't have a clue and I'm forced to look at you while you practically inhale your food which makes me want to barf....then yes something would be wrong.**"**

" Simone, look I know you hate me right now but-**" **Simone cut's off Caesar.

" I don't hate you Caesar, I couldn't hate you if I tried...I love you.**"**

" Well you have a weird way of showing it...look that night it wasn't what you think.**"**

" (Sigh) Caesar-**" **simone gets cut off by Caesar as he tries to explain himself.

" I know you don't believe me, but I swear on my soul I would never think of ever being with another woman other than you.**"**

" Caesar I want to believe you, but how can I if you won't be upfront with me.**"**

" I am being-**" **simone stops him right there..

" No. You're not, for the past weeks you been acting strange and every time I ask what's going on you never give me a straight answer. So you tell me what I'm suppose to think?**"**

" Simone have I ever cheated on you or lied to you.**"**

" No...you haven't but something is going on that you're not telling me. You remember when we first got together and I was so distant from you and even though we were best friends at first the moment we started dating I felt so scared...and remember what you said to me?**"**

" I remember, I said that you don't ever have to worry about me hurting you. How I will always be there for you and even if we aren't together anymore I will still be there.**"**

" Caesar, that night you promised me you will always be honest with me and lately you haven't and you and I both know it.**"**

" Simone why can't you just trust what I say I'm not heating on you. Have I ever betrayed you?**"**

" Omission is betrayal.**"**

" Did you just, steal a quote from the little black book.**"**

" So what if I did it's still true and you know it.**" **

" Baby-**" **Simone cuts off Caesar once more.

" Don't baby me, just tell me the truth.**"**

" (Sigh) I'm sorry.**"**

Simone turns away from Caesar with her eyes filling up with tears, she takes a deep breath and gets up from the booth.

" Where you going?**"**

" Caesar..until you can tell me the truth I have nothing to say to you.**"**

Caesar quickly gets the check and pays for it trying to hurry so he can catch up with her. He goes to the car and see's her walking along the road he quickly starts up the car and drives along the side of her.

" Simone get in the car before you catch a cold.**"**

Simone doesn't say anything she just continues to walk letting the rain soak over her body along the rural and eerie road.

" Simone please get in the car.**"**

It continues to rain and thundering and lighting, it's as if mother nature is taking out her anguish seeing as Simone is getting drenched in water from head to toe.

" Simone I thought you didn't like the lighting and the thunder.**"**

Simone just turns and gives a glare toward Caesar giving him the middle finger.

" You know you're not being really mature about this. Babe your being childish now please get in the car.**" **

" FUCK YOU!**"**

Simone had finally snapped reaching the peak of her pain. Caesar slams on the breaks and gets out of the car after pulling it over of course.

" Simone.**"**

" _NO! NO! FORGET YOU HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M BEING IMMATURE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAN'T EVEN BE HONEST WITH ME SO FUCK YOU!_**" **

Caesar didn't say anything but instead just embraced her. Crying and fighting him all the way he just wrapped his arms her trying to soothe her stops resisting and slowly embraced him back looking up at him staring into his puppy brown eyes.

He caresses her cheek staring back into her eyes. And kisses her gently on the lips while holding her tight.

" So...will please...please get in the car?**"**

She doesn't reply but just walks to the passenger's door and slides in shutting it behind her. He walks back and gets in his car starting up the engine and heading to his apartment.

(Meanwhile back in Simone's Apartment.)

Jazmine lays awake in her sleeping bad after putting up her laptop feeling disappointed and well...horny. She tries to close her eyes and tries to go to sleep but she can't stop thinking of Huey.

(_Jazmine's Inner thoughts/ dream sequence)_

" _I gotta get to sleep._**"**

Jazmine tosses and turns endlessly trying to control her _urges_ from getting out of control. She closes her eyes and starts to dream about...the obvious.

" _Huey what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in the military right now?**"**_

Huey didn't say anything he just walked over to her and placed his arms around her and started caressing her cheek. Staring deeply into her emerald eyes.

" _Huey what are you-_**_"_**

Before she can finish her thought Huey presses his lips towards her intensely, while gently caressing jazmine's back.

He slowly removes his lips from hers and in a swift motion sweeps her up and places jazmine over his shoulder and carries her off into his bedroom. Jazmine is speechless as she is anxious just waiting for his next move.

He lays jazmine down on his bed as if she was fragile and delicate like glass. Jazmine felt herself become all flushed staring into Huey's amber wine colored eyes.

" _Huey I don't-__**" **_huey places a finger to her lips to hush her.

" _Relax...you're in good hands**." **_he said in a low smooth voice.

He pressed his lips to her neck and started to undress jazmine. As she is starting to relax she starts to here one of her favorite songs playing, Getting Late by Floetry.

Baby

Ooo baby

baby, baby

ooo um baby

He slowly removes her shirt and starts to unzip her skirt sliding it down and letting it drop to the floor.

He goes to remove her bra and she stops him giving huey a smirk.

We need to um talk about where

We're we taking this thing.

She gestures for him to get closer and he _moves in for the kill_. She grabs a hold of huey's shirt and removes it from his body.

How far we're gonna let this go.

We've been here before.

It's getting late.

They're both stripped down to their undergarments staring in each other eyes. And in that moment jazmine notices a look she have never seen before in his eyes, it wasn't lust or passion, but anticipation like he's been waiting for this moment.

It's getting late.  
Why you gotta be here?  
Beside me.  
Watching, needing, wanting me.

" _I don't know about this...(he kisses her.) I mean I never done this before...**"**_

" _I won't hurt you...just relax.**" **_said huey in a calming and low smooth tone.

I'm afraid, don't be

I'm afraid, don't be

I'm so scared that you'll hurt me, twice.  
Baby, oh baby baby baby.

Huey removes Jazmine's bra and tosses it to the floor. He softly kisses her on her breast and jazmine lets out a soft whimper...he goes to slide off her panties and is stopped by her hand. Huey looks up at her and raises his eyebrow.

" _You first...**" **_said the almost naked jazmine in a loving tone.

Huey smirks at jazmine and stands up off the bed, he places his hands around the rim of his boxers...jazmine starts to get anxious.

Listen, I've already been thinking about you on my mind.  
Far too often for you,  
To be here at this time  
You see, one hands on mine and the others on my thigh.

He slowly starts to pull down his boxers revealing a new part of his body. Jazmine starts to bite her nails, she watches intently as her eyes scans Huey's body starting with his face, to his neck and chiseled 12 pack abs. She starts to blush...

Look,I already played with the idea of you  
Being here in the room  
And the position for the crack of dawn  
And the conversation before the yawning  
But aah, it's getting late.

Huey's boxers finally hits the floor, jazmine hears the little ruffle from his boxers and her gaze shifts quickly toward huey's _manhood...his very well-endowed manhood._

For some reason jazmine can't seem to take her eyes of huey's _erect extension_.

" _See something you like.**" **_he said in a sexual deep tone.

Which caused jazmine's face to skip pink and flash to rosy red in a heartbeat. Huey climbs back onto the bed and onto jazmine. Her heart is throbbing through her chest, her body is tense, she can't catch her breath.

It's getting late.  
Why you gotta be here?  
Beside me.  
Watching, needing, wanting me.

Huey removes the last of jazmine's clothing he kisses her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

But I'm afraid, (you say) don't be.  
But I'm afraid, (you say) don't be.  
I'm so scared that you'll hurt me twice.  
Oh Baby baby baby.

" _Relax...don't worry..**" **_He whispers in her ear.

His hands are caressing jazmine's body, he makes sure his touches are delicate, he is so careful and gentle but masculine at once.

Huey kisses jazmine on her lips and travels to her neck once more. She moans quietly to the tingle of his soft lips. He moves down toward her breasts again and his tongue starts to explore her outline of her nipples.

Jazmine's body jerks upward and Huey gently presses her body back down. He tongue glides from her breast to her midsection. She feels this ticklish wet spot forming on her tummy that makes her tingle.

How's about I let you touch the space.  
That you left behind,  
The day that you stop smiling  
The day that the tears started falling  
But now were talking, touching.

" _Mmmm...Huey.**"**_

He feels her body slowly relaxing into his touch, he shifts his eyes to look up at her, he sees her squirming anxiously on the bed. He smiles and continues back to licking his way down to her _warm spot. _

Huey reaches Jazzie's womanhood...he teases her by slightly _grazing_ her _clit over with his tongue_.

" _(Gasp) Oooh...mmm..(digs her nails into the sheets.)..ahhh**" **_she moans quietly.

Almost making sensual again  
We can taste the familiar,  
Cause, the family hour supports it.  
Of this moment,but was led by the movements cause ah  
It's getting late.

He continues to _taste_ her as she becomes intensely more _moist. _His tongue now exploring the insides of _tight-spot_ enjoying her sweet wet nectar.

It's getting late.  
Why you gotta be here?  
Beside me.  
Watching, needing, wanting me.

" _Oooh...mmmm....ahhh..ooo..mm..hu..ooh..huey.**" **_

Jazmine's moans grower more and more intense making her body to jerk upwards out of _pleasure_...

He presses her body back down to the bed and removes his tongue from her womanhood to _slide_ his _fingers inside her_ and using his thumb to _play with her_ clit.

" _OOOHH...AHHH...MMMM...HUEY...MMMM.**" **_She screams out for Huey clenching the sheets in her hand biting her lip trying to control what little control she has left.

But I'm afraid, (you say) don't be.  
But I'm afraid, (you say) don't be.  
I'm so scared that you'll hurt me twice.  
Oh Baby baby baby  
Oh baby twice baby baby.

Huey removes his fingers licking off her _juices_. He positions himself back on top of jazmine and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist as he is kissing on her. Because of the height difference between them huey's _extension_ is lined up with jazzie's _wet-spot_. Causing them to bump against each together in between their legs.

" _Oooh...Huey...I..I..wa..want.**"**_

_(Kisses lips and her neck.) **" **What do you want?**" **_he sweetly ask in in a deep low sensual voice.

I see the memories we replayed  
Same space face bodies  
I know there's a method to your manliness  
but ah I'm a afraid.

It's getting late.  
Why you gotta be here?  
Beside me.  
Watching, needing, wanting me.  
But I'm afraid, you say don't be.  
But I'm afraid, and you say don't be.  
I'm afraid that you'll gonna hurt me baby, baby twice baby

Huey starts to suck on her neck as she continues to moan.

" _I want...you..mmm..ahh..you..ah...HUEY!**" **_

She shrieked his name when reached his arm down to grind the tip of his extension to her clit. Smirking while doing so.

" _Ooooh..take me...ah.**" **_she moans.

" _You want me to what?**" **_He teased while still playing with her clit.

" _Take me...ooooh...mmmm..ahhh..oooh.**" **_she moans and slowly losing control. As she grows more hot and bothered.

" _You want me to take you.**" **_huey s whispers to her in her ear screwing with her...(no pun intended.)

" _yes...ooh..mmm..**" **_ jazmine moans pleading to have _it inside her..._

" _I can't hear you, louder.**" **_he says intensely to her.

" _YES....AHHH..OHHH...YES!**" **_Jazzie screams out in pleasure.

And without hesitation Huey slides it in making her body jerk upward towards his. He grinds deeply into her gripping his arms around her petite torso.

I see the memories replayed, same space, same face  
Same bodies baby I know this method to your manliness  
But I'm afraid, babe  
I see the memories replayed, same space, same place  
Same bodies baby I know this method to your manliness  
But I'm afraid, baby.

I'm afraid

Baby, don't hurt me

Oh, I'm about to cry

I'm about to cry for you baby

Please don't hurt me baby

I'm afraid, baby.

He rolls over and jazmine is on top and huey is thrusting deeply into her making his toes curl up and his amber eyes to roll to the back of his head.

" _Mmmm...jazmine.**" **_

" _Oooh..huey..mmm.**"**_

" _Jazmine!**"**_

" _Huey!**"**_

They start to call out louder and louder on the brink of climax.

" _JAZMINE!...MMMM...SHIT...JAZMINE!_

Please don't hurt me, baby

I'm afraid, baby

Don't hurt me, baby

Please don't hurt me

I'm afraid, baby

Please don't hurt me, baby

I'm afraid, I'm afraid.

" _OHHH..HUEY!...I'M GONNA...I'M...AHHH...OOOH...FUCK...BABY...MMMM...HU..EY..I'M-_**"**

" JAZZIE WAKE UP!**"**

Jazmine is woke up out of her intense dream by an worried Cindy who is shaken the hell out of her.

" CICI! WHAT THE FUCK!**" **jazmine yells extremely annoyed.

" JAZZ SIMONE IS MISSING!!!**"

* * *

**

**A/N: Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter and for another lemon *wink* anyway this song fic was an idea I had that was inspired by SapphireStones. The song is called Getting Late by Floetry. I recommend playing the song while you read this chapter it's very sensual.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Comes Out Pt 3

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 13**

**The Truth Comes Out Pt. 3 **

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Yay Thursday was the start of Spring Break so expect some quick updating I promise. Thursday in my 4th Hour class I watched Pay it Forward...I know I know it's old but I never seen it til today, and I knew what the story was about just never seen it anyway I cried like a baby at the end. I was like WHHHHYYYY!...okay maybe not that dramatic but it was sad. Reader's are you ready for a another Lemon :-P cause it's what's in store today, this is going to be a long chapter so get some refreshments and some tissues and lotion...(I know I'm bad lol.) When I say long I do mean a long chapter it's 6,000 plus words not including the A/N . And please please review I haven't had any new reviews in months probably karma for not updating quick..but anyway no more blabbering.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: If I owned the Boondocks I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction would I?...(Thinks to herself) Okay maybe I would.

The raining seems to start easing up, but the wind is starting to pick up speed a little more while even more thunder and lighting rages in the sky. And Caesar and Simone continue on driving down the bleak road.

" You are my sunshine...my only sunshine.**" **Simone sings slowly to herself in a sorrowful tone. As she looks out the window watching the rain trickle down the side of the window.

" You make me happy...when skies are grey.**" **She sings on as Caesar's ears perks up to her voice.

" Any reason why you're singing an old children's song?**" **Caesar asks curiously to his dazed out girlfriend.

Simone doesn't even notice his voice as she continues to sing to herself. She seems very distant as if she is in her own world.

" You never know dear...how much I love you.**" ** Simone's tone gets even more sadden as her tone in her singing get's more shaky like she can't finish the last line.

" Please don't take my..sunshine...away.**" **Simone's eyes starts to tear up singing that last little bit. Saying the words in a pleading tone. She closed her eyes pressing tight like she's trying to remember a memory.

Caesar turns to look over at Simone, his eyes are so worried looking at her. He slowly reaches his hand across to gently stroke her face while maintaining his eyes to shift back an forth to the road.

Her eyes slowly opens and she relaxes to his touch of his hand to her soft smooth cheek. She grasps his hand with hers and kisses it. And she raises her head and turns her head towards him.

He feels her attention being focused on himself and he shifts his gaze from the road to her to see a slightly more happier Simone with a half smirk on her face. He smirks back at her and strokes her cheek once more before shifting his eyes back to the road.

(Meanwhile back in Woodcrest.)

" Dis some ole bullshit, nigga is you crazy?**" **A rather annoyed Riley yells into the phone.

" Riley we have no choice.**" **says a rather frustrated Huey.

" The fuck we don't!**" **Riley continues to pitch a fit over the phone in his bed.

" Riley! You either erased the drives on the file or the mission is over.**" **Huey says in a irritated tone of voice.

" Nigga do you know how much shit I went through to get that, man fuck the mission. Fuck it I'm not about to delete some shit I had to fucking almost die over, I know what it is you trying to kill me.**"**

" (Sigh) Riley someone has invaded my hideout and I need you to erase the files from the main hard drive otherwise they can trace back the our system and goodbye freedom hello prison...and we all know you wouldn't do good in prison.**"**

" Nigga please you the one who gonna end up being the bitch, shit can't no prison hold me nigga I'm young reezy.**" **

" Damn it Riley if you don't destroy those files everyone we know could be in danger including Cindy.**"**

Riley froze when he heard Huey say her name. Though riley isn't willing to admit it he really loves her and the thought of her getting hurt in any form would crush him.

" Alright nigga dayum..I'll do it but that shit was uncalled for, fo' real Huey.**" **

They both hang up the phone. Riley lays back down on his bed with his arms folded behind his head staring up at the ceiling thinking about her the only girl that actually means something to him. No matter how many girls he been with, Cici was the only one who could keep him on his toes.

(Meanwhile back in Simone's apartment.)

" Jazzie! Call 911-**" **Cindy is cut off by jazzie as she makes her way to her bag about to throw on some pants.

" Cindy would you calm down. Simone isn't missing she went out.**"**

" What do you mean out?**"**

" She's out, she went out with Caesar.**"**

A since of relief swept across Cindy's face and she plopped herself down on the couch beside her.

" How do you know?**"**

" I saw her trying to sneak out you were knocked out cold.**" **

Jazmine takes a seat on the other end of the couch where Cindy is sitting.

" Oh, well as long as she is ok.**"**

Cindy starts to fidget with her fingers and her hair, which could only mean one thing when it comes to her...man troubles.

" Cici are you ok, you're fidgeting.**"**

" I'm fine just cold that's all, so um when did she leave.**"**

" Over an hour ago when I heard you moving around...speaking of which why were you up?**" **

" I had to go to the bathroom.**"**

" Cici, you were dead sleep and you just happen to get up and go to the bathroom.**"**

" What? I really had to go, I just felt sick.**"**

" Sick like what?..a fever sick?**" **Jazzie said as she moved closer toward her friend to feel her forehead.

" (Sigh) No..just um...sick.**"**

" Cici if I didn't no any better I would say you're hiding something from me.**"**

" Jazmine you're being crazy, I'm fine.**"**

" Cici you're fidgeting you never fidget unless something is wrong between you and Riley...(a light just went off in her head.) speaking of Riley I haven't seen him or heard from him are you guys ok.**"**

" Look we're fine alright, he just is busy-**" **Cindy quickly comes to a halt when she feels her mouth getting salty she bolts up of the couch and runs toward the bathroom flipping up the seat.

" OMG CINDY!**" **Jazmine follows her to the bathroom to see what's wrong.

" Jazz...(Coughs)..my..(vomits)...hair.**" **

Jazmine quickly steps toward Cindy to pull back her hair away from her face and cindy is knelling by the toilet.

" Look Cindy you need to go the doctor ok. You are not fine something is wrong.**"**

Cindy finishes and flushes the toilet and slowly raises her head up.

" Hold on Cici I'll get you a tissue to wipe you're mouth.**"**

As Jazmine goes to the side closet where Simone keeps her wash cloths and toiletries she hears a knock on the door.

" Just a minute!**" **Jazmine yells out toward the door and goes back toward Cindy who is still bent down next to the toilet.

" Cici take this.**" **Jazmine hands a handful of tissue from the box in the closet to Cici. The knocks on the door quickly turns to pounding on the door, intensifying one after the other.

" Who..the..hell..is..that...banging on the door.**" **Cindy says wiping her mouth with the tissue, slowly rising to her feet.

Jazmine's intuition kicked in and she quickly ran to her bag to grab it. She reach in to grab her pants to put them on fast. She grabbed Cindy's bag and reached in to grab her sweats and she tossed them to Cindy's feet.

" What are you doing?**" **Cindy said to her dumb founded.

" Just put those on fast with your shoes I've got a bad feeling that we don't wanna know who is on the other side of that door.**"**

In seconds after Jazmine spoke gun shots started to come through the door. Jazmine and Cindy hit the floor. Jazmine crawls to grab her phone and purse as Cici quickly puts on her sneakers.

" Jazzie toss over my bag and purse.**" **Cici says nervously Jazmine complies and tosses them over they hear the door being pounded on again but this time the door seems as if it's going to break down.

Jazmine jumps to her feet after putting on her sneakers and grabbing her bag with her laptop and purse in it running over to cindy helping her off the floor.

" Cindy you're ok?**"**

" Not really I don't feel too good.**" **Cindy says kinda slumped over with her stuff in her hand.

BAM! The door comes down and two men are there standing in view with a gun one in each of their hand. With out missing a beat Jazmine grabs Cindy by the arm and drags her to the hall way from the bathroom running to the guest room. Jazmine pulls cindy in and shuts the door locking it from the inside.

" Jazzie who are those guys?**"**

" I don't know...and I don't wanna find out.**"**

Jazmine scans around the room and sees a fire escape by the window she runs towards it and opens the window. Jazmine is about to climb down until she sees Cici knelt on the down on the carpet fanning herself.

" Cici come on we gotta go quick.**"**

" Just go, I'll be fine.**"**

Cindy tries to wave off Jazmine to go.

" And leave you here with them...damn that...now come on.**" **

Jazmine grabs Cindy by the arm and brings her to her feet. BAM! they hear the two mean kicking down the other guest bedroom door across the hall.

Cindy looks up at Jazmine with fear in her eyes with shifts to their door.

" Only one more room to check.**" **Cindy says to Jazmine sounding exhausted. Jazmine tries to think of a plan her eyes scans the room and she sees the book case. She goes over to it and starts to push it over to the door. Cindy makes her way over to the bed to get out of Jazmine's way. Jazmine is gritting her teeth as she manages to push the bookshelf directly infront over the door.

" Cindy..(breathing hard.) do you think you can climb down the fire escape?**"**

" I don't know...but I can try.**" **Cindy slowly sits up on the bed and starts to try to stand by herself, she quickly plops back down on the bed. BAM! they here another door only this time it's theirs and that bookcase won't keep them out for long.

Jazmine rushes over to cindy.

" Cindy get on my back quickly before they get in here.**" **Jazzie squats down and cindy climbs on her back.

" Are you sure you can carry me?**" **Cindy says wearily..

" You're fine just hold on tight.**" **Cindy tightens her grip and Jazmine picks up her stuff and heads over to the window slowly placing herself out on the fire escape. Just as Jazmine is completely out onto the fire escape with Cindy tightly gripping her arms around her. BAM! Jazmine sees the bookcase tumbling down and see's the two men busting in.

" HEY! STOP!**" **one of the men screams out with a loaded gun in his hand.

Jazmine grabs a hold of the latter and grips it tightly.

" Cindy hold on tight.**" **She says to her and she jumps onto the latter another shot is fired. The latter falls and takes Jazmine and Cindy sliding down with it. Jazmine places her feet to the ground and takes off running towards her car while gripping Cindy's legs.

Jazmine struggles to find her keys in her bag.

" Check your pockets.**" **Cindy says to jazzie with her head slumped over jazmine's shoulders.

Jazmine sticks her hand in her pockets and grabs the keys not wasting any time to unlock the car doors she flings the back seat door open, tossing her bag and grabs Cindy's stuff from her hand and tosses them inside the car and climbs in.

" OW!**" **Cindy yelps from her head being smacked by the roof of the car. Causing cindy to lose her grip and fall onto the back seat.

" Sorry...you ok..you alright?**" **Jazmine says rubbing her head while shutting the door.

" DAMN IT JAZZIE!**" **She yells toward her.

" I'm sorry, but you try carrying another person around.**" **She retorts back towards Cindy while climbing into the driver's seat.

" Technically...I am carrying another person...I'm pregnant.**"**

" WHAT?**" **Jazmine turns her attention towards Cindy in shock and awe.

Cindy shoots her arm up and grabs the head rest of the seat to pull herself up.

" I'm preg- (gasps) JAZZIE!**" **She quickly points to the two men climbing down the fire escape.

Jazmine turns her head in the direction where Cindy is pointing, Jazmine quickly presses her finger down on the lock button to lock all the doors. She puts the keys from her hand into the ignition and turns on the car bring it to life.

" Buckle up!**" **She shouts back and she puts on her seat belt.

" JAZZIE! LOOK OUT!**" **Cindy yells out strapping on her seat belt.

Jazmine looks up to see them running toward the car looking like their about to take aim. She doesn't hesitate and stomps here foot on the gas pedal, flooring the car straight into the two men's way.

They jump out of the way and Jazmine makes a sharp turn out onto the road speeding up the street into the dark night.

(Meanwhile back to Caesar and Simone.)

Caesar slows down and he makes a turn down a dirt road. He makes another turn and continues to drive to an gate. He reaches into his jeans and pulls out a remote and presses the button opening up the gate. He drives in to the garage, he cuts off the and gets out.

Caesar makes his way around the car and opens the door to Simone's passenger side door. Simone gets out and he closes the door behind her.

He walks to the garage door and presses a key pad that closes the garage. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door and walks in.

Simone hangs back taking in for a moment where she is. Caesar comes back into the doorway.

" Are you coming in?**" **He replies to Simone in a playful way.

Simone smirks and she walks up the steps into the doorway standing directly in front of him.

" So are I'll ask again are you coming in?**" **He says with a smirk.

" I can't if you're in my way.**" **

Caesar smiles and moves out of her way and she walks in and shuts the door behind her. He heads into the hall way with Simone following.

" I thought you said we were heading to your apartment not a condo.**" **She replied to Caesar.

" Well it's like you said my apartment is back in woodcrest.**" ** He retorts slyly.

" So now that I'm here, what was it was that you had to tell me that you couldn't tell me over the phone?**"**

" Follow me.**" **Caesar says curtly and he slides open the glass door that leads to a swinging love seat on the back porch looking out onto a lake.

Simone pauses but follows him away, she steps out onto the deck and is met with a notion to sit. She takes him up on it and sits right beside him.

" So what do you wanna know?**" **He says in a joking smug like matter.

" Um, gee I don't know how about why the hell you brought me here in the first place, or why you been acting so strange, or having an affair that you claim you're not having. I think those would be good.**"**

Caesar smiles and lays back on the wooden swing set causing it to rock a little.

" I am undercover on a mission for the B.I.A we are like the C.I.A and F.B.I. Except we actually help and protect people. The woman you thought I was having an affair with is Nadia she is our resources and intelligence representative she fills us in on our missions. Huey and Riley are also undercover as well, we have been for about a couple of years now. So when I went on a business trip...**"**

" You were on a mission.**" **Simone says catching on.

Caesar nods and turns to face her looking straight into her hazel eyes.

" Wow I'm...-**"**

" Speechless, Simone it's ok you just gotta breathe and let it soak in.**"**

" No actually I was gonna say pissed. You could of just told me instead of letting me go on a freaking rampage about you.**"**

" Simone.**"**

" No don't simone me, you lied to me all these years you lied to me. And I'm just suppose to accept this like it's normal right?**"**

" Well yeah.**"**

Simone sits back and folds her arms and scoffs mumbling under her breath.

" So when you were in the hospital because you had an fractured rib it wasn't from falling out your lemon tree.**"**

" No, I fell but it was from a 10 foot drop out of a window during a mission.**"**

" And the time when you broke your hand cause you said you had accidentally slammed it into the car door?**"**

" I actually broke it when breaking a man's jaw.**"**

" So I guess the time when you got shot in the leg on accident by Riley was when you were actually on a mission too?**"**

" No actually I really was shot in the leg by Riley.**"**

Caesar starts to smile and in return so does Simone she tries to had it but can't hold back the laughter.

" Damn...I must be the most gullible woman on the planet. (Ugh) You know you really could of just told me.**"**

" No actually I couldn't, baby I love but you and the whole world know that you can't keep a secret.**"**

" Yes I can. I do not have a blabbermouth.**"**

" And Rush Limbaugh isn't an oxycontin addicted hypocrite.**"**

" Oh shut up.**" **She retorts trying her best but is failing at trying to keep a straight face.

" See you know I'm telling the truth that's why you can't keep a straight face un-huh.**"**

" Then riddle me this if I'm such a blabbermouth then why would you just tell me your biggest secret huh?**"**

" Because if I didn't a certain someone was never gonna talk to me again, and plus I figure you were bound to find out sometime when we got married so why not tell you know.**"**

" Wait what?**" **Simone just froze right then and there after hearing what he just said. Her face started to get all red and rosy from blushing.

" Caesar you...you want me to marry you...as in be your wife?**"**

" Yes and infact that's another reason why I wanted to see you.**"**

Caesar gets up off the swing love seat and kneels beside Simone's left leg. Simone's eye grow big as she can't believe what he is doing and puts a hand over her mouth.

" Simone we've been best friends since you moved here to woodcrest from my hometown Brooklyn. And I still remember when first became lovers. It was the week after I've broke up with Michelle.**"**

" You mean dumped by Michelle as I recall.**" **Simone replies in a snarky tone.

" It was a mutual separation.**" **Caesar retorts back.

" Naw she dumped yo' ass that's why I found you all depressed and what not talking about how you off women and you was gonna stay single-**"**

Simone quickly gets cutoff by Caesar.

" May I please finish?**" **He says in a loving manner.

She simply nods and smiles and gestures with her hand to keep going.

" As I was saying after I had an mutual separation with Michelle it was you who let me know that there were other fish in the sea. And I remember how you admitted that you were happy we were over because you had always had a thing for me.**"**

" Well I mean you were never a unattractive guy you were sweet and funny, and-**" **

Caesar cuts simone off once more.

" And how you secretly dreamed of me kissing you and holding you...**"**

" OMG...I can't believe you still remembered that, Man why did I ever tell you that.**" **Simone starts to blush all over again smiling beyond belief.

" Because you were always honest with me even when it slipped out and you didn't mean to, but you were always honest with me. Simone you are the person I wanna wake up and see next to me or in my arms everyday. You're beautiful, sexy, have a mind of your own, you're nurturing and funny and really looks great naked.**"**

Simone smacks her lips at that last comment and shoves him in a playful way.

" I thought you said you didn't see anything.**"**

" Yeah I straight up lied.**" **He says laughing.

" Simone I love you, and I want you to be my queen forever, so will you marry me?**"**

Simone started to tear up and tried to hold it back, but it was no use one by one her tears started to fall. And she had to take a deep breath.

" Yes..yes..yes...hell yes.**"**

Caesar then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box he opened it and placed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ruby sapphire, simone's favorite jewel.

" Oh my God Caesar its so pretty. How did you know?**"**

" Baby I been knowing you for over 10 years how could I not know.**"**

Caesar gets up off his knee and to kiss Simone what starts out as a gentle I love you kiss turns into a I want you right now kiss. Caesar gently strokes her thigh as he continues to kiss her with tongue might I add.

He rises to his feet and takes simone by the hand as he lefts her gently to her feet. He opens the sliding door and lets her walk in first he follow right behind her and shuts the glass door, locks it and draws the curtains close.

Caesar then takes Simone by the hand once more and leads her up the steps to his bedroom. His room was a master bedroom painted in a light gold color his bed and chocolate covered satin sheets and to the right was a big view of the lake.

He leads her to the bed...his king size bed and she sets herself down softly. Caesar heads over to the window to close the curtains.

" Wait...don't draw those curtains ...I like watching the rain.**"**

Simone says to him a sultry voice of hers.

" But I thought you didn't like the rain.**"**

" I love the rain...I just hate thunder and lighting.**"**

" Speaking of which you never told me the reason why.**"**

" Well I guess since we're confessing I might as well tell you.**"**

" Might as well.**" **Caesar retorts back.

" Remember how I told you that my parents died when I was young?**"**

" Yeah, I remember it was the day when you were turning 13 on your birthday.**"**

Simone nodded and gestured for him to sit by her he kicked off his shoes and socks and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

" Well what I never told you was how they died. It was on my birthday and I was in the car with my mom and dad, it was thundering and lighting outside, and we were heading home with my cake and ice cream for my birthday party.**"**

Simone takes a deep breath before going on to her next sentence.

" When we were driving we got an flat, so my dad pulled the car over and got out to fix the flat tire. When he got out the car he popped the trunk to get out an tire iron and a spare. He was having a bit of trouble and my mom got out the car too. It was really thundering outside and my mom said to me not to worry.**"**

Simone's eyes starts to swell up with tears and as they start to stream down her face, Caesar just wraps his arms her comforting her as a mother would to her infant.

" So my mom and dad are both trying to turn the tire iron to loosen the bolts on the flat. And as the lightning started to get really intense and rain was coming down even harder. So the thunder started to scare me and I unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car. When I got out my dad was about to tell me to get back in the car. I told them how I was scared and didn't want them to be out here.**"**

Simone stops and pauses as more tears start to run down her face.

" My mom finally said everything is will be...**"**

" Everything will be what?**" **Caesar asks.

Simone starts to sob and she takes another deep breath to calm herself to finish the story.

" Before my mom could finish her sentence lighting struck and the combination of water with the tire iron made it a lighting rod and in a flash it struck them down.**"**

" I'm so sorry Mo.**" **Caesar embraced her even tighter, He rarely ever calls Simone mo.

" I felt frozen like I couldn't move. I just couldn't believe what I just saw happen, I mean there they were lifeless not even 5 feet away from me. Another car was driving by and slowed to a stop, the car was a cop car. He got out and saw me standing there he asked me what happen and I couldn't say a word I just pointed to where their bodies lay.**"**

Caesar just rubbed her back to console her as gently as possible.

" He went over to them and checked their pulses, he didn't have to say anything I could already tell they were _gone_. He walked back over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder looking down on me when I looked up he could see the sadness in my eye, he just said I'm sorry and he guided me over to his squad into the back seat were he also wrapped me in a blanket to get me from getting cold. He got on his radio and called out for an ambulance and reported my parents, and me as well.**"**

Simone turns to face Caesar with tears continuing to flow down. He just wipes them away and continues to console her.

" I was 8 years old when my parents died I spent my birthday in a police station in the lounge. The officer that picked me up asked if I had any other relatives...I didn't say a word, he asked if I had a name and I didn't say word, he gives me another apologetic look and says happy birthday to me.**"**

" But there was nothing happy about it.**" **Caesar says trying to sympathize with her.

" Before he completely got out of the door I said my name was Nina, Simone Dawson. He stopped and quietly said thank you as he walked out the door. And to cut this long long story short I went to go live with my grandparents in Brooklyn, and when I hit 10 we up and moved to woodcrest.**"**

" I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, how come you never told me this?**"**

" It's a memory that I would rather forget, plus it's also a mood killer.**" **She says with a half smirk.

Caesar wipes her tears away and gets up to go the bathroom where he quickly returns with a box of tissues to blow her nose.

" Hey you hear that?**" **Caesar says softly to Simone.

" Yeah it's the rain...what about it.**"**

" Yeah it's the rain but what don't you hear?**" **He says to her with a smirk on his face.

" I don't know it's just rain...(a light goes off.) (half smiles) all I hear is the rain. No more thunder or lighting.**"**

" Right, no more thunder or lighting.**" ** He says while coming back to sit beside her wrapping his arms back around her.

Simone wipes her eyes and blows her nose with the box of tissues he gave her.

" You know my mom always use to sing you are my sunshine to me whenever I was down.**"**

" Well that makes since it would explain why you were singing it in the car. And Mo I'm sorry for giving you shit back at the diner about...well..you know.**" **

Caesar looks at her in a very apologetic way you could tell he was truly sincere.

" It's ok you didn't know...no one knew well except for my grandparents. And to be honest I needed to get that off my chest...thank you.**"**

" For what?**" **Caesar asks curiously.

" For listening to me.**"**

" I'm just glad you told me. I know that was hard for you and I'm proud of you.**"**

" For telling a sad story?**"**

" Well yes that too but I mean I'm proud of you for making it through that, you know must people couldn't have even dealt with what you had to go through and it's because of that I'm proud of you.**"**

Caesar rubs her face and kisses her.

" (Sigh) Caesar I'm sorry for killing the mood.**" **

" Baby you didn't kill the mood.**"**

" I feel like I did with my depressing story.**"**

" That was something you needed to get off your chest and I'm glad you did. I mean I enjoy listening to you no matter what it is. Sex isn't everything and do you think I just brought you up here to have sex?**"**

" Um...yeah actually. But then we got the talking and then you asked me about why I don't like lighting and thunder and that made me talk about my mom and dad. And you know which kind of killed it.**"**

" Babe you did not kill the mood, because honestly and don't take this the wrong way but you look sexy when you cry.**"**

" What?**" **Simone says smiling.

" I'm serious there is something sexy about you when cry.**" **

Simone starts to laugh and makes him smile as well.

" So the whole time I'm telling my story and crying and what not you're getting how and bothered, yeah that's consoling.**" **She says the last remark sarcastically.

Simone can't stop herself from giggling and lays down on the bed.

" You're laughing and I'm serious the sadder the better. I wanted to just wrap you up and...**"**

Simone is just tickled by Caesar at this point and laughing out loud.

" You are retarded (still laughing) but thanks.**"**

" For what?**"**

" For making me laugh, I really needed it.**"**

" It's what I'm here for, to make you feel better.**" **Caesar says while falling back onto the bed.

" You always were good at that job.**" **Simone turns towards Caesar when she made that remark. And gives him a glance.

" Well I had to be it was a very demanding job.**" **Caesar retorts back to her staring into her eyes.

" The job couldn't have been that bad I mean you always volunteered to work _overtime_.**"**

Simone replies on the sly.

" Oh the job was never bad at all and well I do enjoy my overtime, especially when it's an _all nighter_.**"**

Caesar winks at Simone making her blush again.

" So why do you love _all nighters _so much?**" **She asks in a smooth voice.

" What I love about _all nighters _is that you get to _take your time._ You can move at any pace you want rather it's _fast or slow_. It's really up to you.**"**

Caesar starts to inch closer toward Simone placing his hand on the side of her waist. Simone and Caesar are both facing each other on their sides.

" Sounds like you really get a lot of satisfaction out of your job.**" **She hisses dragging her finger across his chest.

" Very, I'm very satisfied.**" **He says with a smile.

" So do they treat you well?**"**

Caesar looks at her and gives her a glare before responding.

" Yes they do extremely well.**" **

" How well?**" **She asks very innocently.

" I get _benefits_..."

" Oooh what kind of benefits?**" **She purrs.

" _Full coverage._**" **He pulls her toward himself and kisses her passionately on the lips. He climbs on top of Simone kissing her more intensely.

He gently strokes her face as she starts to unzip his pants, but then the zipper gets stuck.

" (Sigh) Damn it.**" **She mumbles from Caesar kissing her.

He stops to take a breath.

" What were you trying to say?**" **Caesar says you is catching his breath.

" You're zipper is stuck.**" **She said sounding disappointed.

He smiles and slowly rises to his knees and he takes off his belt and tosses it to the floor. He grabbed his zipper and slowly pulled it down sending a shiver down Simone's spine. He then removes his shirt showing off his sculptured body. He got up off the bed to remove his pants and they dropped to the ground in a instant.

Simone crawls to the edge on the bed toward Caesar like a like how a cat will slink toward it's prey.. She sits up on her knees and wraps her arms around his neck kissing him bringing her body closer to his.

Her hands start to slide down to his boxers he stops her.

" What are you doing?**" **She said playfully.

" Don't you think we should even things up a bit?**" **He points to her clothes.

She gives him a playful smirk and she lifts her shirt off and tosses it aside. She goes to take off her sweats when...

" I'll take care of that.**" **said a almost naked Caesar.

He playfully shoves her back onto the bed and he grabs the rim of her cute sweats and tugs them down off her legs. He drops them to the floor and climbs back onto the bed and onto Simone.

" (Shivers) Ooh it's cold.**" **She says folding her arms to warm herself.

Caesar then grabs the covers and pulls them back so she can slide in underneath, he goes underneath the covers with her.

" Feel any warmer, babe?**" **He asks lovingly while looking down at her.

" _Almost..._**" **She replied in a sexy voice.

Simone kissed Caesar once more before she rolled over on top of him and straddled his waist with her lean but thick thighs and legs. With one arm Caesar gripped Simone's waist and propped himself up on the bed with the other. He lays down on the pillows and removes Simone's bra.

" You've grown since I seen you...really grown.**" **He says smiling at her exposed breast.

" So have you.**" **She says while rubbing his _extension _in between his legs.

Caesar takes his index finger and gently tugs on her panties, She pushes her body up so he can easily slide off her undies. She glides her hands over his chest sliding them down onto his boxers. She smiles and gives him a lustful look...the one that says _yeah I'm gonna go there._ She tugs them down from his waist to his legs and his feet.

She tosses them to the floor and slides back up to his body except she stops at his waist. He pulls back the covers to see her. She looks up at him and gives him sexy smirk.

" (Gulps) um..Simone?**" **He says slightly nervous.

" Don't worry..._I don't bite_.**" **Simone purred to him as she licked her luscious lips.

She took her tongue and slid it down his long thick juicy member. Her eyes shifts upward to Caesar she smiles when she sees him gritting his teeth trying to keep his composure.

She grips his member firmly but gently and flicks her tongue over the head of his member right before she _swallowed it...whole._

" _Aaah (sucks his teeth.) ssssh...mmm._**" **He moans.

Simone continues tasting his stiff popsicle.

" _Mmmm...ssssh...fuck...aaah...mmmm._**" **He moans while trying to bite his lip.

He places his right hand on top Simone's head and holding her steady as he let's himself be consumed in a intoxicating pleasure.

His moans get even more intense and he starts to pull Simone's hair firmly without being too rough. Simone doesn't easy up she makes her tongue wrap around his member like a snake wrapped around a tree branch.

She moves her tongue up and down stroking him with her wet, slick, tongue.

" _Fuck!...mmmm...oooh suck that dick...aaah...mmm..shit..ahhh...I'm bout to cum..mmm...baby..ahh._**"**

She swallows once more and within minutes she felt a _creamy substance_ sliding down her throat.

" Mmmm...tasty.**" **She licks her lips smiling and climbs back on top of him to give him another sweet kiss.

" Damn, Simone..(sucks his teeth) that was...**" **

" Beyond amazing..well you know it's not over yet.**" **She says in a enticing voice.

" Oh of course not, were just...(embraces her tight.) getting started.**"** He retorts in a smooth deep voice.

Caesar pulls her face towards his and kisses her intensely. He quickly flips her over so he is on top.

He stares into her eyes and says...

" _My turn_.**" **

Simone's eyes light up as soon as he said those words. He kissed her neck and took his time working his way down to her _wet spot_.

He parted her legs and position himself in between them, he wastes no time in teasing her, by taking his index finger and slowly rub the outsides of her _lips_.

A shiver went down her spine as a response to his touch. He rubbed against her lips again only this time he tease her clit by gently pressing down upon it making her let out a soft whimper.

He tasted his finger and his eyes went from normal lust to saying... it's _feeding time_. He grips his hands around her thighs to make sure she doesn't move when he starts to _eat_.

He kisses her womanhood first to give her warning to be _prepared_. Her hands starts to clench the bedsheets.

Caesar takes his tongue and licks inside of her lips and using his tongue to glide across her clit.

" _Mmm...oooh._**" **a soft whimper she let's out. He slides his tongue _deep_ inside of her, his tongue is _feeling _around _her walls, _while his lips massages her womanhood.

" _Ooooh...Caesar!...mmmm...aahhh._**" **She moans out loud.

The pleasure she is feeling is making her body jerk forward, he pushes her body down holding steady gripping her legs.

He tastes a sweetness and the more he continues to _lick it _the wetter she gets.

" _Aaaahhhh...mmmm...Caesar...I ..oooh...take me..take me now!_**"**

He didn't hesitate he finishes _sucking off her sweet nectar_. He climbs back on top her and in a quick second Simone rolls over and gets on top of him. He grips her hips and slides himself in between her legs.

His eyes flicker at the feeling of his member being surrounded by her wetness. She is straddling legs around his waist and slowly rocks back and forth on his stiff member.

" _Mmmm...ssssh...aaahh..uhhh...oooh...mmm...baby._**" **She moans squeezing her legs tighter.

He wraps his arms around her waist line and pushes her body down onto himself as he thrust upwards.

He's so deep into her body he can feel her entire insides..._so wet...and moist..so..slick._

His toes start to curl his arms are gripping her tighter.

" _Mmmm...simone...ssssh...oooh...simone._**" **He moans gritting his teeth together.

She lays her body down so that their chest are touching, she works her hips grinding in a circular motion.

" _Ooooh...simone...ssssh..fuck...oooh..baby...mmm...simone._**" ** He continues to cry out in passion.

He rolls over and dominates Simone, she spreads her legs a little farther to make him a little more comfortable. She wraps her legs tighter around him and wraps her arms around as well.

" _Uhhh...deeper...mmm..sssh...caesar...ooooh...caesar...mmmm...deeper._**" **She continues to moan.

Grinding deeper and deeper into her, the heat between them is intense and their breathing is deep and hard.

" _OOOH!...OH..MY..GOD!...CAESAR!...OOH!...BABY!..HARDER!...AHH!...I'M..GON..I'M..GONNA CUM!_**" **She screams out squeezing her legs and digging her nails into his back.

He sucks on her neck as he grips her waist tighter, thrusting himself harder and deeper into her. Simone continues to moan as he is biting his lips trying not to moan but, he can't control himself..._she feels sooo..good_.

" _OOOH...MMM...SIMONE!...UHHH...FUCK!...OHHH...BABE...UHHH!_**"**

" _FUCK!..OOOH..CAESAR...OOOH...BABY..I'M..COMING...AAHH!...I'M..COMING!_**"**

" _OOOH...I'M..COMING..AH..SHIT..SIMONE!...MMMM._**"**

He feels her walls tightening around his member, he feels her wet insides _massaging him_, Neither of them can take it, he's riding so deep as she thrusts herself upwards moving in sync with him.

She yells out his name once more, his eyes are rolling back to his head, she closes her eyes and bites her lip and all of sudden she feels this tingling shock pulsing through her body.

He feels her juices flowing he can't take it anymore he feels himself explodes all inside her he let's a moan and holds her body close and tight. Her body goes limp in his arms he relaxes his body and slowly releases her from his grip.

She opens her eyes and takes another look at him, they both kiss each other passionately and break for a breath.

" _I love you..Caesar...(breathes) I love you._**" **She says looking him in his chocolate brown eyes.

He gives her another sweet kiss.

" _I love you too Simone...(kisses her once more) I love you._**"**

He let's a couple of minutes go by before he releases himself from her, he rolls over to the side of his bed. She rolls over to her side to face him, they kiss one last time for the night.

Simone rests her head on his chest as he puts an arm around her and they close their eyes falling asleep to the sound of the trickling rain.

* * *

**A/N: This took me 4 days to write this including Thursday. So please please review and tell me your thoughts on today's chapter...I warned you it was going to be long lol...so please review and also enjoy a happy easter expect a new update tonight..yes I said tonight, I already have an idea for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: MIA

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 14**

**M.I.A.**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: No you are not dreaming and yes you are looking at a new chapter I told you to expect a new update later on. So I hoped you reviewed my last chapter..as I am typing no one has reviewed it yet, but hopefully by the time I finish writing this chapter and uploading some new reviews will be done...hopefully.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own the Boondocks...(gets sued for copyright infringement.) I mean I no longer own the Boondocks.

" ARGH!!! WHY WON'T THIS GIRL PICK UP HER PHONE!!!**" **Jazmine says frustrated.

She tosses the cell phone back to cindy.

" Cici try to call Simone.**" **

" If you called and she didn't answer what makes you think she is going to pick up for me.**"**

" Will you just call the damn number?!**"**

" Don't get an attitude with me, damn it's not my fault she's not answering.**"**

Cindy dials Simone's number and the phone goes straight to voice mail.

" Well no wonder why she's not answering her phone is going straight to voice mail which either means she turned her phone off or it's dead.**"**

" What the hell is she doing?!**" **Jazmine yells out.

" (Snickers) More like who is she doing.**" **Cindy remarks from the back seat.

" Look cindy try calling Riley.**"**

" (She rolls her eyes.) I'm not calling him.**"**

" CICI!**" **Jazmine cries out.

" Don't Cici me I'm not calling him.**"**

" Cindy right now is not the time you to be petty. People are after us, people who are trying to kill us mind you!**"**

" (Rolls her eyes again.) Alright damn! I'll call him.**"**

Cindy dials the number to Riley's phone.

(Ringing.)

" What up?**"**

" Is that how yo' momma taught you to pick up the phone?**"**

" Whatever..aye what you doing with Jazmine's phone anyway?**"**

" What you think, calling you!**"**

" Aye I don't know what yo' problem is, but when you feel like you got some sense call me back.**"**

(Riley hangs up on her.)

" Oh I know he did not just hang up on me!**" **She says catching an attitude.

" Cici, I don't know what happen between y'all two but right now really ain't the time to be playing phone tag.**"**

" Look where are we going?**"**

" Somewhere no one knows.**"**

" Which would be?**" **Cindy asks anxiously.

" I don't know.**" **

" So you're just gonna drive around until we run out of gas.**"**

" Look Cici, why don't you try calling Riley back?**"**

" Damn that, I'm not calling him.**"**

" It's either you call him back and we can crash with him or drive around until we run out of gas.**"**

" I'm sure we have other options other than crashing with Riley.**"**

" No, we don't. We can't go back home because I'm sure whoever those two guys were, who are trying to kill us mind you are back there. And we don't know were Caesar is or where he took Simone, they probably know were all of us lives so...**"**

" So if they probably know we all of us lives then why are we to crash at Riley's again?**"**

Jazmine glares at Cindy through the rear view mirror. Then something catches Jazmine's attention in the rear view mirror...a car...with no headlights on.

" Cindy don't panic but, I think we are being followed.**"**

" Oh my God! Are you fucking kidding me?! Who the hell are these guys?**"**

" I don't know but I hope you have your seat belt on.**"**

" Wait jazzie, what are you about to do?**" **

" Just trust me.**"**

Jazmine continues to drive and she slows to a red light, the car behind her also stops. Jazmine scans her surroundings to see if there are any people (and by people I mean cops) are around. There are no other people around she changes gears and within seconds she floors the gas pedals and takes off in her car.

The car behind her punches it as well, jazmine makes a sharp left and then makes a sharp right into downtown woodcrest.

" Jazzie slow the hell down! Are you trying to kill us?!**"**

" If I don't lose them off my trail then you won't have to worry about me killing us..because they certainly will.**"**

Jazmine quickly makes a another sharp left she checks her rear view mirror, that black car is nowhere in sight. She slightly brakes on the car to go the speed limit.

" Ok I think we lost-**"**

BAM!!!! jazmine stops in mid sentence when a car comes colliding into the front side passenger seat. Jazmine quickly takes control over the wheel and grips it tightly trying to keep the car from spinning out of control. Jazmine quickly turns the wheel to avoid crashing into a streetlight and she instead purposely crashes her car into some brushes.

" CINDY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!!.**"**

" I think so...(takes a deep breath after getting the shit scared out of her.) WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY COME FROM?!**"**

" CINDY ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OK? HOW'S YOUR STOMACH?!**"**

" JAZZIE I'M FINE JUST DRIVE!**"**

She switches gears and backs her car out of the brushes and switches back to drive. That black car is about to ram her again, as it aims straight for her jazmine stomps on the gas pedal taking off once again.

" Cindy get on the phone and call Riley, I don't know what happen to guys, but you gotta put that aside.**"**

She makes a sharp right.

" Alright I'll him.**"**

" And be polite because I know he didn't just hang up on you for no reason.**"**

Cindy rolls her eyes and calls Riley again.

(Ringing.)

" I hope you lost that attitude of yours because I'll tell you right now young reezy ain't in the mood.**"**

" Hello to you too Riley. Look we need you're help.**"**

" Who's we?**"**

" Jazzie and I-**"**

Riley cuts her off.

" Ooh now you want my help so that's how it is huh? You gon' cuss a nigga out then want him to help you, naw nigga young reezy don't play dat-**"**

Jazmine hears Riley and quickly reaches in the backseat to grab the phone from Cindy.

" LOOK RILEY! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! WE GOT PEOPLE WHO ARE TRYING TO KILL US AND YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO LEAVE YOUR PREG-**"**

Cindy quickly snatches the phone back from Jazmine and mutes the cellphone.

" JAZZIE WHAT THE FUCK?!**"**

Jazmine makes another sharp turn and quickly jumps on the expressway.

" WHAT?!....(Cindy glares at Jazmine through the rear view mirror.) WAIT HE DOESN'T KNOW?**"**

" I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO TELL HIM?!**"**

" CINDY HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM?**"**

" UM HELLO, HAVE YOU NOT MET RILEY! BEING A FATHER AIN'T EXACTLY ON HIS TO-DO LIST!**"**

Jazmine weaves her way through these cars trying her best to lose the men that's following them.

" YOU KNEW THAT WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH HIM CINDY!**"**

" DON'T COME DOWN ON ME IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS EXPECTING TO GET PREGNANT, IT JUST HAPPENED!**"**

" TRUST ME CINDY I'M NOT COMING DOWN ON YOU BUT, YOU NEED TO TELL HIM!**"**

" I WILL...(Sigh) BUT UNTIL I DO JUST DON'T SAY ANYTHING!...AND ESPECIALLY NOT TO SIMONE CAUSE YOU KNOW SHE CAN'T KEEP A SECRET!**" **

" Alright I won't, but you need to tell him and soon!**"**

" I am it's just.....I'm scared alright.**"**

They finally stop yelling at each other and Jazmine gives Cindy an sympathetic relaxes back into her seat and then realizes she still has Riley on mute.

" Oh shit! (presses the unmute button.) Hello riley?**"**

She presses the phone to her ear and hears a dial tone.

" Damn he hung up.**"**

" Oh well, look call him back later, Cici right now we gotta worry about them getting off our asses.**"**

" They still following us?**" **Cindy says sounding tired and annoyed.

Jazmine continues to weave her way through the expressway and she quickly makes her way up a ramp and onto a main street. And that black car is not far from catching up with her.

" Fuuuccckkk! They just don't wanna give up.!**" **a very irritated jazmine remarks.

Jazmine makes a sharp left and turns into a parking and puts her foot on the brake.

" Jazzie what are you?!**"**

" I have an idea.**" **she says in a calming tone.

" On what? Getting us killed!**"**

" Will you relax I have an idea, just trust me.**"**

" I did and we ended up getting rammed.**"**

Jazmine just rolls her eyes and sits and waits and sure enough that little black car comes creeping up on them into the parking lot pulling behind and coming to a complete stop.

" Ok jazmine they are stopping!**"**

" I know, look just relax.**"**

For a moment the car just sits there then both doors on the side of the car open and two men get out. The same two men that was trying to kill Jazmine and Cindy earlier.

" Jazzie what the hell are you doing, let's go!**"**

" I will...I'm just wanna time this just right.**"**

The two men slam the car doors and start walking up to Jazmine's vehicle.

" Wait....wait for it...(the two men are now a good 5 feet away from their car and are reaching inside their coats.) NOW!**"**

Jazmine throws her car into reverse and slams on the pedals ramming into the front end of the black car. Making the men jump out of the way, jazmine takes the car and puts it in drive and rams it again only this time Jazmine rams the car into a ditch.

The two run towards their car but not before jazmine swerves the car around and high tails it out of the parking lot.

" That alt of keep them busy for a while.**" **

Jazmine starts to grin at the Cindy who is now fuming with excitement.

" OMG JAZZIE YOU'RE A GENIUS!**" **Cindy shouts with amazement.

" See I told you I had a plan.**" **

Jazmine continues to gun it making sharp turns left and right for the next couple of miles and finally goes back to the speed limit when she doesn't any suspicious looking black cars. She pulls into this dark alley backing her car in reverse just in case she had to gun it straight out.

" Jazmine why are you stopping?**"**

Jazmine doesn't respond and she cuts her car off, along with her head lights making the alley pitch black.

" (Sigh) The car is a little heated and plus I want to make sure we're not being followed anymore.**"**

The girls take a minute to breathe and exhale from all the excitement.

" Jazzie you gotta tell me where you learned to drive like that.**"**

" Who else...Huey taught me.**"**

" Wait when did he teach you that?**"**

" All those years of him being a speed demon and me riding in the car with him that's how.**" **

" Ok like foreal my heart is thumping out of my chest.**"**

" Your heart Cici I was doing all the driving shit dodging all that traffic wasn't a walk in a park.**"**

Jazmine says laughing toward Cindy.

" We did it girl...(smiles.) we did it.**" ** Jazmine and Cindy slap hands at their accomplishment.

" No girl you did it, I mean like you said you're the one who did all the work. It's too bad Huey couldn't be here to see it.**"**

" Yeah I know right.**" **Jazmine says giving Cindy a joyful smirk.

" So what do we do now?**" **Cindy asks in a bored tone.

" Well first we need to get in touch with yo' baby daddy.**" **Jazzie said in the tune of the song "that's just my baby daddy"(Yes that is an actual song.)

" Then we're gonna wait til the coast is clear, I mean I didn't completely destroy their car, I only ran it into a ditch.**" **

" Or we could just have riley come get us and we can leave with him.**" **Cindy says in a chipper tone of voice.

" Oh so what happen to the _I don't wanna be bother with him _cindy.**" **Jazmine remarked.

" I rather be stuck with him then with them.**"**

" I know right.**" **

Cindy gets out her phone and dials up Riley.

(Ringing.)

" Yeah?**" **He answers in curious tone.

" Hey it's me.**" **

" I know. What's up?**"**

" Riley can you please come and get me and jazzie, some dudes are after us and we're in downtown woodcrest in a dark alley way, on M.L.K. Boulevard.**"**

" Alright I'll be there.**"**

Riley and Cindy hang up the phone. And cindy sticks the phone back in her bag.

" So what he say?**"**

" He said he'll be here. So what do we do in the meantime.**"** Cindy says laying back into her seat.

" I guess we just wait.**"

* * *

**

**A/N: I know it's not as long as the last chapter so don't hate me and besides I don't plan on ever doing a chapter that long again I mean that was like 18 pages any way please review you know you want too! :-D**


	15. Chapter 15: WTF! What The Frick!

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 15**

**WTF?!!!! (What The Frick!)**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: So I have this Senior Project that basically determines whether or not I will pass my senior year in highschool, and yet I'm writing fan-fiction because I'm lazy and I'm gonna do some writing to relax and give y'all something to read...please review.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks, but if I did I wouldn't make season 3 the last season that's for sure...(Season 3 May 2nd...the Final Season.) Fans of the Boondocks: NOOOO!!!!! (shed tears)

" (Moans...waking up to a sunny day.) Morning, babe...(opens eyes) babe?...Simone.**" **Caesar sits up and pulls back the sheets to see a empty bed.

He gets out of his bed and puts on some pajama pants and heads down stairs.

" (Sniffs) Mmmm...something smells tasty.**" **He said sniffing the delicious aroma of pancakes, maple bacon, scramble eggs and grits.

" Well thank you, I thought I'd wake up early and make breakfast." Simone says in a extremely chipper tone.

" I wasn't talking about the food." He says putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

" I know..." She replies turning around to give him a quick kiss.

Simone cuts off the stove and Caesar takes a seat at the table and simone brings over a plate of food to her man...

" Is that..fresh hand squeezed orange juice?" He says while smelling his plate.

" Mm-hmm...yep it sure is." she replies pouring him a glass of juice from the pitcher.

Caesar starts to smile at her giving Simone a loving look. Before stuffing a mouthful of hot cakes into his face.

" Hey have you seen my phone Caesar?"

" Mum-no" he says with his mouth full of food.

" I can't find it anywhere...(says to herself) now if I were a phone where would I be?"

" Wasn't..mmm...in your bag?" He says again cramming more food into his mouth.

" Didn't your momma ever teach to not talk with your mouth full?"

" Mmm...it's so good...mmm"

Simone just smirks and rolls her eyes to herself and heads to the garage to Caesar''s car. She opens the car door of the passenger side and grabs her bag out of the car and slams it shut.

She reaches in her bag and looks at her phone seeing a bunch of missed calls.

" (_Phone voice mail_) _You have 15 messages, first message_...Simone where the hell are you? Look some guys are trying to kill me and Cici call us back!..._second message_ Mo this is Cici if you don't pick up this fucking phone I'ma whoop yo- s_kipped message_..._third message_..IT'S JAZMINE LOOK WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED PLEASE PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! _Next_- (simone hangs up her phone and runs back into the kitchen.)"

Caesar looks up at Simone when he sees a worried and terrified look on her face.

" Caesar we need to get back to woodcrest...now!"

(Meanwhile back in downtown alley)

" Damn, what time is it?" a sluggish Cindy remarks.

" 8:30 in the morning, just go back to sleep, you need your rest." An tired jazmine replies

" I got my rest but looks like you haven't."

" Well I have to keep a watch out just in case those guys come cruising down here."

" And has anybody suspicious passed by us yet?"

" (Yawns) nope." jazmine says slouching down into the drivers seat.

" Jazzy you need to get some sleep, so how about you take a nap while I keep watch?"

" No, you need your rest besides I'm the one driving so I need to be alert"

" Jazz how do you expect to drive when your mind can't focus from lack of sleep..look Riley will be here soon and so just catch some z's I can take it from here."

" Well I am (yawns) tired."

" Yeah so get some sleep and by the time you wake up Riley should be here."

" (yawns) Hold up I'm not going to nap in peace until I know we're safe."

" Wait jazzie don't you have that slip cover in your trunk? "

" Yeah what's your point?"

" Well it's like you said the sun is going to rise in a couple of hours what better way to camouflage your car in a all black cover slip, that way anyone who passes by will think it's a beat up abandoned car left in an alley."

" Good idea cici."

Jazmine pops the trunk and hops out her car holding on to the car for balance. She pulls out the slip cover and spreads it across the car, closes the trunk and gets back in her car.

" (Sigh) ok now we can relax." Jazmine blurts out sinking into the seat.

(Meanwhile at Riley's)

" Damn what the fuck are my keys..(speaking to himself) FUCK!"

Riley is panicking trying to find his keys looking underneath his bed and on the his nightstand. He turns around and realizes he is holding his keys in his hand.

" (Sigh) this bitch gon' make me lose my damn mind."

Riley's place is a warehouse located in the countryside of woodcrest. On the outside it seems old and abandon but on the inside it's a haven filled with armory, databases, motorcycles, etc for lack of a better description it's Riley's version of the bat cave.

(Riley calls Cindy.)

" Hello?"

" Yo it's me, where you at?"

" In downtown woodcrest in a dark alley way on M.L.K Boulevard."

" M.L.K. Boulevard? What the fuck you doing on M.L.K Boulevard?"

" Look it's not like we had other options...how long is it gonna take you to get here?"

" Shit I don't know...bout' 2 hours."

" 2 hours! Riley what the hell are we suppose to do for 2 damn hours!"

" Shit I don't know but I'll get there when I get there aight'"

(Hangs up the phone)

" Damn! (speaking to himself) I swear she getting on my last nerve."

He unlocks his car and gets in, opening in the garage and driving off heading into the city.

(Back at Caesar's place.)

" Caesar, jazmine and cici are in trouble we gotta go now!"

" What happened?"

" I don't know the full story but some one is after jazzie and cici."

" Damn! Get dressed."

They both go up the stairs and throw on their clothes from yesterday and race toward the garage and head out to the car. They swing the car open and hop inside the mustang.

" Do you think jazmine and cici ok?"

" I hope so."

Caesar pulls out and close the garage and heads to the open road.

(Meanwhile back inside Jazmine's phone.)

" Jazmine are you sleep?"

" (Yawns) I was."

" (Sigh) Jazz what am I going to do?"

" About the baby or you and riley?"

" Both, I mean I can't just tell riley."

" Why not and while we are on the subject what happen between you two?"

" I don't know lately things have been just different. He just been so ugh, I don't know girl maybe I'm just trippin'."

" Well something had to happen, did you guys have a fight?"

" We've been having so many lately I can't even keep count. I mean this is not like us jazzie, I mean sure he may get on my last damn nerve from time to time but now it's like we can't even stand to be around another."

" Ok well what was the last fight you had with him about?"

" Well we were just hanging out and we started talking about the future and I said how I want to be married and he said he don't believe in marriage and all of a sudden we just going at each others throats."

" Well maybe that's your issue you and riley have always had the nonchalant care free type of relationship and now you're pregnant and for the first you two really will have take a look at your relationship and maybe what you thought you had isn't really what it was."

" (Sigh) Jazz I'm scared, more than I ever have been in my life, I don't know what to do (starts to cry.)"

Jazmine perks up to the cry of cindy and climbs in the back seat to comfort her.

" Look there's no need to go getting all upset these things happen and everything will be fine. But you gotta tell riley about this."

" And then what I mean need I remind you riley isn't exactly what you would call father of the year."

" I think you are underestimating riley, cici. I mean he ain't the lil wannabe thug he used to be."

" Yeah now he is a wannabe playa."

" Not since he got with you he hasn't. I mean sure to other females Riley wasn't the most charming guy but around you, he seemed to have taken a few notes from prince charming himself. I mean he has matured, some what over the years."

" Jazzie I didn't ask for this, I mean I'm not ready to be a mother and God knows riley isn't ready to be a father."

" You may not be ready but I know one thing, you are not alone and who's to say riley won't be a good father you don't know."

Cindy looks up at Jazmine and gives her a stare.

" What?!"

" Jazzie, come on this is riley I mean him having kids and being married? Do you hear yourself?"

" I hear and it sounds to me that you think he is just gonna take off and leave is that what's really bothering you?"

" Jazmine, I love him, I really do but lately it's like he is this whole other different person and that scares me if he were to leave me I think a part of me would go with him."

(Cindy's phone rings)

" Hello?"

" Aye, I'm on M.L.K Boulevard where you at?"

" Ok do you see a dark alley with a beat car with a black slip pulled over it?"

" That beat up shit is jazmine's car?"

" Yeah that beat up shit."

(Cindy hangs up.)

" You know say what you want but my beat up shit car saved your ass."

" He's here." Cindy says with a smirk on her face.

Cindy steps outside first and jazmine follows behind her remaining conscious of her surroundings.

(Meanwhile in Caesar's car.)

" Caesar can't you go any faster?!"

" I'm not trying to crash this car look I'm worried too but getting ourselves killed won't do any good. Relax they will be fine."

" If something happened to them heads are gonna fucking roll!"

" (Chuckles) I wonder what you would do if something happened to me."

" Caesar now is not the time."

Caesar pulls up into simone's complex and faces are in shock when they come across her apartment.

" (gasp) What the fuck happened to my apartment. Caesar stop the car!"

Simone get's out the car in a rush. And she runs up to what was left of her apartment. Caesar quickly parks his car and hops out following simone's path."

" Damn."

" Caesar look at this place."

" Oh believe me I see it, broken down door, walls ridden with bullets, can't miss it."

He says walking through the kitchen.

" Cindy!, Jazmine!"

" I don't think there here babe." He calls out toward simone.

" Jesus please let them be alright." She says in a worried tone of hers.

" Come on let's go, I'm sure they are fine."

Caesar walks over to Simone and places his arms around gesturing over to the door. They walk outside and head back down the steps to his car.

" Caesar what if something bad happened to them, what if (her eyes tearing up.)"

Caesar cuts her off.

" Don't think like that, I'm sure Cindy and Jazmine are ok, I'm sure they can handle themselves."

Caesar starts up his car again bringing it to life and drives out to the open road.

" I can't lose anymore people I care about...I can't." Simone says mumbling to herself with tears streaming down her face.

(Meanwhile in Riley's car.)

" So is one of y'all gon tell me what fuck is going on?" Riley says speeding down the road.

" (Sigh) to keep a long story short someone is trying to kill us, we were in simone's apartment when all of a sudden two guys come busting through our door firing bullets at us." Cindy said from the back seat.

" We managed to escape with our lives as you can see, but then we started being followed by a black car and it's like fast and furious all of a sudden." Jazmine added.

" So then jazmine decides to throw them off our tale by ramming their car into a ditch, and then we pull into this dark alley way and pull over this slip cover to disgust jazzie's car, we call you and boom, home free." Cindy chirped with excitement.

" Dayum jazz I didn't think you had in you, yo foreal you my nigga." Riley said cheesing in the driver's seat.

" Yeah I know." Jazmine says filled with pride.

The car becomes silent and there was a distant pause. There was a loud farting noise that came from the backseat.

" Cindy what the fuck! You tryin' to kill a nigga dayum!" riley said rolling down the window.

" Sorry I swear it just slipped out."

" Cici what the hell have you been eating." Jazmine said holding her nose.

(Riley's phone rings.)

" Young Reezy."

" Riley it's Caesar have heard from Jazmine or Cindy."

" Yeah nigga they in my car."

" Wait they with you?"

" Ain't that what I just said."

" Look man me and simone gonna met you at the warehouse alright."

" Yeah aight."

(Riley hangs up the phone.)

" Who was that?" Cindy asked politely.

" Caesar he asked about y'all."

" Man I'm (yawns) tired." Jazmine chimes in sinking into the back seat.

" You know you should really get some sleep now that we're safe, jazzie."

" (Yawns) wake me up when we get to where riley is taking us."

" Speaking of which Riley where is you taking us?"

" Does it matter you safe ain't you?"

Cindy takes off her seat belt and climbs into the passenger seat next to Riley.

" Riley we need to talk."

Riley just glances over to cindy and shifts his eyes quickly back to the road.

" Aight then, speak."

Before Cindy could open her mouth to talk, Riley's phone began to ring.

" Young Reezy."

It was Huey on the phone.

" Yeah nigga I deleted it, aye why you whispering."

" Shit you breaking up."

Riley looks down at his phone to see signal lost.

" Damn, I do not need this shit right now."

Riley dials Caesar, with a concerned look on his face.

" Yo Cease, I think you know who in trouble nigga."

" In trouble? What kind of trouble?"

" Shit I don't know, he called me whisperin' shit then the his phone dropped."

" Damn, ok I'll try to contact them and in the meanwhile get cindy and jazmine home to your place as fast as possible."

(Riley hangs up the phone.)

" You were saying?"

" Oh..um..never mind it wasn't important."

Riley makes a turn onto this dirt road driving into the countryside of woodcrest.

(Meanwhile back in Caesar's car.)

" Caesar what's going?" Simone says in a worried tone.

" Riley thinks something has happened to Huey."

" But I'm sure he is fine, so don't get all worried alright."

" (Sigh) I'm hungry." Simone says sounded exhausted.

Caesar glances over to simone and strokes her face gently. Before shifting his attention back to the road.

" Look in the glove compartment I'm sure there's something you can snack til we reach Riley's spot."

Simone checks the glove compartment and finds a box of cocoa puffs unopened. And she also finds some lunchables in glove compartment, with other snacks such as twinkies, ho-hos, etc etc.

" (chuckles) What are you six?"

" Hey beggers can't be choosers right?"

" Ooh I love pizza lunchables." Simone quickly grabs the package and rips it open and rips the seal off the package sauce and quickly makes a mini pizza.

" Yeah and I'm the six year old."

" Mmmm...I haven't had one of these since I was a kid."

" You have pizza sauce on your cheek"

" So when we get to Riley's then what?"

" Well first off we need to get a hold of Huey and we need to find out who was after Jazmine and Cindy although I have bad feeling I don't wanna know the answer."

" What do you mean?"

" Well let's just say I'm hoping it's not who I think it is."

" Which would be who?"

" Remember how I told you about my involvement in the B.I.A?"

" Yeah and?"

" Well let's just say there are people who aren't too fond of us and may just want to cease our existence."

(Meanwhile in Riley's car.)

Riley lifts the garage and pulls in and shuts it close.

" I assume this is home sweet home."

" If you wanna call it that I guess."

Riley get's out the car and cindy follows behind leaving jazmine to catch up on her sleeping.

Cindy drops her bag on the couch and Riley heads straight to the computer to cut it off.

" Riley..um..thanks."

" For what." he said walking over to the fridge to get a soda.

" For getting us out of that mess."

" Whatever."

" (Sigh) Look I know things have been rough between you and me and lately I feel like were drifting apart. You know?"

" If you say so."

" You know I'm really getting sick of the cold shoulder, just what the hell is your problem?!"

" Aye I ain't the one with the problem you the one acting like you can't pick up the phone to call somebody."

" What are you talking about I called you didn't I!"

" (Smacks his lips.) Yeah and it only took you three damn weeks to do so."

" I'm not the one who freaked out about the thought of marriage."

" Look just cause a nigga ain't into marriage don't mean a nigga don't give a fuck about you! When you left you didn't call me and when I called you, you didn't pick up until today having me bout to lose my damn mind cause I thought something happened to you."

Cindy froze from the sound of his words, never in her life did she ever think she'd hear Riley say that.

" You were worried about me?"

" Yeah I was, you all going off on me and shit, damn what about you? If it wasn't the fact that you and jazmine were in trouble I wouldn't have even heard from you would I?!"

" Well if you care about me so much then why don't you show it?! Huh riddle me that, I can't read your mind and the fact that I didn't call, I thought wouldn't bother you considering the fact that you always take me for granted."

" What do you want me to do look you in the eyes and tell you how much I'm crazy about you and how I love you like no one else is that what you want me to say!"

" YES! THAT'S WHAT I WANT YOU TO SAY!"

" Well that's just too damn bad cause young reezy ain't doing it, fuck all that gay shit."

" Well then I hope you can stand losing me, I swear I don't even know why I'm with you."

" Why are you?! Ain't nobody asking you to stay."

" Riley why can't you just tell me how you feel why do I have to beat it out of you. Is it wrong to want to feel appreciated!"

" Well if you so damn unhappy then why don't we just break up!"

" Fine by me."

* * *

**A/N: Please review more drama to come dun dun dun....**


	16. Chapter 16: Thin Line Between Love&Hate

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 16**

**A Thin Line Between Love & Hate

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks, I don't own anything (sigh) life sucks...

" Shit good riddance cause Cindy don't need you!"

" What like a nigga spose to be scared and shit, don't nobody need you, fake ass mariah carey."

" Oh I know you ain't talking, you call yourself a man but you ain't nothing but a scared ass little boy. That's why yo' ass slept with a night light til you were 12 yrs old."

Riley and Cindy continue to argue with each other ignoring the fact that simone and caesar just walked through the door.

" Um hello Ike and Tina we're here."

Simone calls out hoping to stop their arguing and get their attention. But cindy and riley just continue on with their fighting and insults.

" I ain't the one walking around on a fucking high horse you always act like you too good for a nigga."

" You know what and for the first time I agree with you I'm way too damn good for you. You don't appreciate anything about me, spending my time on some low life like you."

" Oh oh I'm a low life, but yet you weren't saying that shit when I was on top of you and shit oh I was king then huh? Talking bout' how I can have it anyway I want it, screamin' my name and shit, call me a low life bitch you were always on my dick so now what?"

" WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLIN A BITCH!"

" YOU BITCH!" Riley said giving a cold glare to Cindy.

" MAN FUCK YOU RILEY, I FUCKING HATE YOU!, I WISH I'VE NEVER MET YOU!"

" OH THAT'S SUPPOSE TO HURT ME, FUCK YOU! I DON'T GIVE DAMN ABOUT YOU AND I NEVER DID. MATTER FACT GET THE FUCK OUT MY CRIB BITCH!"

" I NOT GOING ANYWHERE RILEY!"

Riley smacked his lips and grabbed cindy by the arm, and started dragging her toward the door.

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Cindy screams trying to fight him off but she is over taking by Riley and he continues to pull her more and more toward the door, she manages to get her arm free and slaps riley across the face...hard.

Riley is fuming with steam coming from his ears, he stares at her deeply getting very up and personal into her face. Cindy gets a little nervous and tries to back away but her feet are frozen.

Cindy has never seen such rage in his eyes, never in her life has cindy ever been scared of Riley, but what she just did, she was afraid to even breathe too hard. She could feel his breath it was heavy and had a grunt to it. Even though she was scared she held her ground and after what seemed like an eternity riley turned and went back to his room slamming the door behind him.

" Pizza anyone?" Caesar says busting through the door with Simone close behind him.

" Cici, are you okay?" Simone says squeezing past Caesar with a 12 pack of soda in her hand.

Cindy's eyes swell up with tears and she quickly runs to a empty room and slams the door shut.

The garage door opens and a half sleep jazmine shuffles her feet into the house.

" Who keeps slamming the damn door?"

Simone just gives jazmine a blank look. Going up to the door cindy just locked herself in and knocked gently.

" Cici, it's momo are you ok?" Simone asked lovingly.

" What is going on around here?" Jazmine asked clueless.

Loud cries are coming from cindy's room. Jazmine and Simone look at each other worried and knock hastily on the door.

" Cici it's jazzy please open the door." Jazmine worriedly asks.

Her cries grow more and more sorrowful, and painful. Jazmine and Simone just couldn't take it anymore and forced themselves into the room shutting door behind them.

" Go away! I want to be alone right now." Cindy says with her face buried in the pillow.

" You say that but we know you want to talk so let it all out." says Jazmine rubbing her back.

Cindy removes her face from the pillow and turns over to sit and face her two besties. Simone quickly reaches over and hands cindy a box of tissues.

" I wish I didn't love him...(sobs) maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much." cindy blows her nose in the tissue.

" Yeah but what's love without pain, the two tend to go hand in hand with each other don't they? And deep down I bet Riley is feeling the same way about you right now." Simone says comforting cindy.

" Oh please he only cares about himself, I mean did you hear what he said to me back there...he's just awful."

" That's true but you said some pretty nasty stuff too Cici."

" Jazmine who's side are you on?...mines or Riley's?"

" I'm just saying that you both said some pretty harsh things to one another."

" (Ugh) And to think I'm having his baby, that he doesn't even wants."

" You don't know that, Cindy you have to stop assuming he is just going to up and leave you just because you're pregnant."

" Hold the hell up. You're pregnant? And you're just telling me this?" Simone blurts out.

" Mo will you keep it down, we don't need the whole universe knowing that cindy's pregnant." Jazmine says trying to shush simone.

" (Gasp) You knew and you didn't tell me?"

" (Sigh) I told jazmine not to tell you, I didn't wanna take any chances of Riley finding out."

" And what makes you think he was gonna find out, I can keep a secret."

" Simone you couldn't keep a secret if we glued your lips shut." said cindy.

" I can't believe this, I thought y'all was my best friend, and you just leave me out like that. Man forget y'all."

Simone quickly got up off the bed and walked the room. Cindy tries to dry her tears but she is still upset.

" Look Cici don't worry I'll go talk to her later, but in the meantime you need to bring up the courage to tell Riley the truth."

" But Jazzie what if he don't fall through, and he just leaves, I love him and as stupid as I sound I don't want to lose him. I mean Riley isn't cut out for this, and I can't just have him bailing out all the time when shit gets crazy."

" Come on Cici, I know Riley ain't the best guy in the world but he ain't the worst. I mean he has always stuck with you through some shit. He ain't the type to just bail when things get worse more than likely he the one that would stay."

" Jazmine the man, can't even commit to me, how the fuck can he commit to this baby, I found this number in his phone."

" Did you call it?" Jazmine asked curiously.

" You damn right I did."

" And what happened."

" Some bitch picked up the phone, and when she heard it was me she hung up, now tell me that shit don't seem suspicious she hung up cause she is fucking my man and when I confronted her about her hoe ass she wanna get scared."

" So is this the reason why you really don't wanna tell Riley because you think he might be cheating on you. Girl please, look Cici I love you and all but it sounds like you just picking excuses so you won't tell him."

" I am not picking excuses jazzie."

" Look Cici I know it's scary and I know you're scared but you have to boss up and tell him. I mean where's the old Cindy McPhearson I use to know that isn't scared of nobody, who would take down a whole army for just looking at her the wrong way. Where's that Cindy?"

" That Cindy died when she got pregnant, I mean do you have any idea how it feels to not know if things are going to be fine. How it feels to one day wake up and you might be all on your own with no help from anyone what so ever."

" Cici I know exactly how you feel, hello my man is in God knows where and I don't know if he is dead or alive. I haven't even heard from him in the past couple of days, but I can't let that break me down no matter how worried I am."

" Who are you? And what have you done with jazmine?"

" Oh shut up Cici, despite contrary belief I can hold my own without Huey always by my side. Is it rough on me, yes it is but, you gotta have faith. I think you give Riley way too little credit, you need to have faith in him."

" I don't know jazzie, I mean it's riley."

" You know say what you will, but he has always stuck by you and whether you are pregnant or not he always will."

" After tonight I don't think he will, I mean you heard him out there."

" Oh please you know Riley is crazy about you, you know he loves you."

" Well I guess I've never gotten the memo." Cindy pouts to herself.

" Look you can sit here and feel worse about the situation or you can woman up and go handle your business like the Cindy I know, and while you do that I'm gonna go talk to Mo."

Jazmine gives Cindy a reassuring smile and get's off the bed and heads out the door. She heads to the kitchen where she finds a very hurt Simone eating a box of pizza to herself.

" You still mad?"

Simone just gives jazmine the finger and doesn't even look up to make eye contact.

" I will take that as a yes."

Jazmine pulls out a chair and takes a seat right across from simone. Reaching in and grabbing a slice of pizza.

" Simone please don't take it personal-" Simone cuts her off.

" How the hell can I not take it personal. You guys left me out the loop and I'm suppose to be y'all best friend, how would you feel if I kept something like that away from y'all."

" To be honest we would be pissed, but we would try to understand why, I mean it's not like Cindy just told me. I only found out when she was throwing up in the bathroom because she was having the symptoms of being pregnant."

" Still it's not fair I mean it's not the first time you guys done this to me."

" Look it's just sometimes we don't want to say anything to you because..."

" Because I have a big mouth?"

" Well yeah. Mo no offense but even you have to admit that nothing stays in the dark once you know the business."

Simone doesn't say anything she just looks down at the box of pizza she is eating trying not to show the hurt on her face.

" Simone can you try too understand that Cindy is really scared about this and to tell you the truth cindy wasn't even planning on telling me."

" So what if I was holding a secret from you and Cindy and it was pretty important and found out and I never told you, wouldn't you be mad."

" Probably but I think it would depend on the consequences I mean say you did have a secret but by telling the secret you put a lot of people in danger, if that's the situation then I wouldn't be mad...okay actually that's a lie I would be mad but I would understand why you did it."

" You honestly would understand, even if the secret was like really big."

" Yep I would or at least try to, I mean it wasn't my secret to tell and Cindy well she is scared out of her mind right now so maybe if you could find it your big heart to let this one slide."

Jazmine said pouting out her bottom lip trying to look as sad as possible. But all it did was make simone laugh.

" Alright fine I'll let it go but next time if you get pregnant you better tell me." Simone said with a smile.

" So we cool now you ain't mad at Cindy and me no more right?"

" No I'm still mad...but I understand."

Simone got up from the table and grabbed the box of pizza.

" Hey where you going with the pizza?" Jazmine said with hunger.

" To comfort Cindy with, you know nothing makes her feel better than cheesy gooey meaty pizza." Simone replied back.

" Dido."

Jazmine follows behind Simone back into Cindy's room.

(Meanwhile back in Huey's hideout.)

A dark figure lurks in the shadows...and catches Huey off guard, BAM! to the back of Huey's head with the butt of a gun. The dark figures drags Huey's body out of the hideout and into a jeep driving off in the middle of the night. 


	17. Chapter 17: Ante Up Bitches Pt 1

**The Boondocks **

**Chapter 17**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt. 1**

**Soulful Release

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks. But no one cares (cries silently.)

(Huey's Thoughts)

_Ahh...my head..(opens eyes) what the hell is that smell?...blood?...is that mine?...(sigh) I gotta get out of here._

Huey is in a dim lilted room, it's pretty big and spacious. The ground is damp and there is a distinct musky odor in the room. He get's up and begins to check out his surroundings, he see's a door to his right, that must be the way out, because there is light shining from beneath the door and he can hear footsteps of people walking by.

Huey feels around over himself.

" I see they found my gun...(checks his boot.) But they didn't find my knife."

He removes the sheath off his knife and takes a firm grip around the handle, there is _someone else_ in the room with Huey. Another shadowy figure moves out the corner of huey's eye. He turns to see the figure disappear to the next room.

" If this were a horror movie right now, this would be the part where the person would investigate then get killed...good thing it's not a horror movie."

He says to himself and follows the dark figure quietly moving around the corner to the next room. This room is a slightly more lit than the first, everything casts a shadow.

He looks around and doesn't see anyone, Huey notices something on the wall. He quietly slinks over toward it, it's a drawing carved into the wall. It looks like a little kid being taken away from their home. There's a number by it too, the number 13.

He then steps on something soft like a pillow, he looks down at his feet.

" A doll?" He bends down to pick it up, when a dark figure comes creeping up behind him, holding a very blunt object.

It's raised in the air about to strike a blow to the back of Huey's head.

(Huey's Thoughts)

_Turn around behind you!_

The object comes sweeping down but huey moves and rolls across the floor. He extends his leg and trips the shadowy figure knocking the object out of it's hand. He grips his knife and is about to strike.

" (Gasp) Please don't kill me!" A frighten voice with a african accent comes out.

The voice is meek and light like from a little girl, Huey takes hold of the figure and brings what he hopes is a little girl into the light.

" Who are you? And why were you trying to hit me?"

The little girl is shivering in fear, she has a cocoa brown skin tone and is very small in stature. Huey figures she is about 8 yrs. Old.

" Please don't hurt me! I was only trying to protect myself, I thought you were a bad man." She starts to tear up and cry filled with fright.

Huey quickly let's go of her arm and places his knife back in his sheath and back into his boot.

" I'm not going to kill you." He says to her reassuringly.

" You promise?" She says frozen with fear.

" Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

" How do I know you won't go back on your promise?" She says a little doubtful.

Huey reaches into his pocket and finds a swizz army knife. He grabs it and extends his hand toward the little girl. She looks at it confused before looking back up at huey.

" It's a swizz army knife, take it. It will help protect you better than a stick." Huey says pointing at the little thick blunt object on the ground.

She's hesitant at first but willingly takes the knife from Huey.

" Thank you mister." she says kindly but still a little frightened.

" I'm Huey and you're welcome." He gives her a little smile hoping to remove away any fear left.

She returns the smile and takes a seat on the damp floor. Huey walks back over to the wall where he found the carving and little doll, he picks the doll back up and walks back over to the little girl.

" Is she yours?" he asks kindly.

" Maluum!" (MAA-loom) she cries out with joy.

She embraces her doll with love and warmth, as she holds it tightly between her arms. Huey smiles down at her and then notices her foot is cut.

" What happen to your foot?"

" I cut it." she replies sweetly.

" How did you cut it?"

" I was running away, and I stepped on a shard."

" Will you do something for me?" Huey asks kindly.

She grips her doll tighter and nods her head.

" Okay stick out your foot, I want to clean that cut so it won't get infected."

Huey sat down on the floor and got close enough to the little girl's foot so she could rest her foot on his leg. Huey had on cargo pants and he searched around his pockets and found his mini health kit.

" Apparently they didn't search me well if I still have this." He says to himself.

He unzips the mini health kit and pulls out some bandages, peroxide, tweezers, and a mini flashlight.

" Now you may feel a slight pinch alright, I'm going to remove the shard from your wound."

The little girl nods her head to let him know she understands.

While her foot is resting on his leg Huey takes his flashlight and shines it directly into her cut, the shard reflects off of light and he takes his tweezers and gently but firmly takes hold of the shard and pulls it out in one motion.

Huey takes the shard and places it into a mini envelope for evidence. He takes out a cotton ball and pours half of a cap full of peroxide unto it.

" Now you might feel a little tingle but it won't hurt." he assures her.

Huey first wipes away the dry blood and places the dirty cotton ball into the envelope. He pulls out another cotton ball and pours another half cap of peroxide onto the cotton ball and cleans the actual wound. He then tosses that cotton ball into the same envelope and then wraps her foot with the bandages.

" Ok I'm all done."

She retracts her foot back to her body. Huey gets up and goes over back to the wall to examine it again.

" Why do you keep looking at the wall?"

" Well since I'm here I might as well look for evidence."

Huey then walks back to the place he was sitting then recollect his utensils and places them back into his health kit except his mini flashlight. Putting away his health kit he walks back over toward the wall.

He scans over the place and finds a notepad and some chalk pastels, he quickly flips through the notepad and find that's it's blank. He takes the black chalk pastel and traces over with the paper in the notepad and takes the drawing back to the little girl.

Huey walks back and takes a seat across from the little girl.

" Do you know what this drawing means by any chance?"

" Yep, that's a little girl being taken away from her family."

" Well I know that already, what I mean is who drew it?"

" It wasn't me but there are drawings like that everywhere."

" Wait you're telling me there's more pictures like this?"

" Yep."

" Can you show me?"

She simply nods her head and gets up and heads to the third room, this room was fairly lit and didn't cast a shadow. Huey followed directly behind her. She pointed to the wall and he walked on going deeper into the room.

This drawing was disturbing as it depicted a little girl being tortured while she is tied down like an animal. Right by the drawing was another number it said 24.

Huey once again took out his notepad and pastel and copied another drawing next to the one he found earlier.

" Do you know who are drawing these?" he asks walking back toward the little girl.

" Probably one of the elders drew it."

She said clasping her doll maluum to her side.

" Who are the elders?"

" I can't tell you or else I'll get tortured again."

" What do you mean again?"

The little girl turned around and lifted up her torn and ripped shirt, her back had burn marks and bruises all across and on her upper right shoulder blade was a number burned into her flesh. It was the number 24 the same number on the wall.

" Maluum who did this to you?"

" Maluum is my dolls name it means beloved."

" Then please tell me what is your name?" huey asks nicely.

" It's Zuri, Zuri Makena, it means beautiful happy one." (ZUH-ree) (mah-KEE-nah)

" Well that is a beautiful name." he says giving a friendly smile.

" Zuri who did this to you?"

" I can't or I will get hurt again."

" I promise you I won't let that happen, now tell me was it the bad man who did this to you?"

Her eyes started to fill up with tears again and she nodded.

" Can you tell me who drew this picture?"

Huey pointed to the wall that was marked 24 and she nodded.

" I drew it." She said quietly.

" But I thought you said the elders drew it."

" No the elders drew that other drawing, I drew that one." And Zuri pointed toward the same wall Huey was pointing.

" Why did you draw this?"

" For the same reason the other girls drew theirs...to tell our story. The elders said that one day we will die here like the other girls before us so we must tell our story so we won't be forgotten."

Those words ranged in Huey's ears.

" Zuri, I won't let you die here, don't you want to see your parents again?"

" I don't have any parents or family they were killed because they tried to protect me from the bad men that wanted me."

" So you have no one?"

" No, I have maluum and the other girls keep me company even if they are temporary."

" Why are they temporary?"

" Because no one lives past here, if the bad men don't kill you, the thirst and hunger, will."

" Zuri do you know how many girls are here?"

" A lot of us, usually they will be here but they're at dinner."

" So why aren't you at dinner?"

" I didn't reach the goal of diamonds, and every week we get a goal of diamonds if you don't reach it...you don't eat."

Huey's eyes filled with anger and disgust at Zuri's words but couldn't let his emotions get in his way. Huey searched around in his bottom pocket and found another one of his kits but it wasn't a health kit, it was a food kit filled with energy bars and other goodies for tough survival. He hands it to Zuri.

" It's a food kit, you should eat it to keep your strength."

" But aren't you hungry?" she asked curiously.

" No, you need it. I will be fine."

" Thank you Hooey." she says sweetly.

They both take a seat on the ground and he watches as she eagerly unzips the kit and takes a energy bar to munch on. After she finishes the bar she zips it back up and hands it back to huey.

" No you keep it, just in case you miss dinner again. Which by the way what do they feed you?"

" Mostly beans, rice and bread and water."

" When is dinner over?"

" When the moon is on the left side of the tree."

" What do you mean?"

Zuri gets up and walks to the window that is barred and is high up near the ceiling and she points to the moon.

" We don't have clocks so, the only way we can show time is with the moon and sun and when the moon is on the other side of the tree dinner is over."

" What happens after dinner Zuri?"

" Everyone goes to sleep."

" Have you ever tried to escape from here Zuri?"

" Yeah but I always get caught that's how my foot got cut from when I ran away, but after that they put you in the hole."

" The hole?" He asks curiously.

" Yes the hole, it's a terrible place it's dark and they took my doll away, they also starve you with food."

" How long do you stay in the hole?"

" Depends...when they feel like letting you out, usually for me it's a week."

" Zuri I'm gonna get you and everyone else out of here."

" And maluum too?"

" Yes and maluum too."

" You promise?"

" Yes Zuri I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about Huey's situation and Zuri's. **


	18. Chapter 18: Ante Up Bitches Pt 2

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 18**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt 2**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Just came back from Alabama yesterday from my great grandmother's funeral kind of teared up at the funeral especially when this poem was read. I didn't know really, but after the funeral I wished I did. She was 95 years old and lived a great life so rest in peace grandma mittie.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: God damn it how many times must I say it...I love the boondocks.

" Caesar you awake?" Simone knocks on the door of the room Caesar is sleeping.

" Yeah I'm up...is something wrong?" He asks concerned.

" No, nothing's wrong I just wanted to talk to you." She said walking into his room and shutting the door.

" Ok um, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Simone comes and sits on his bed and right beside him.

" I was just thinking maybe it's time we tell Cindy and Jazmine what's going on."

" What makes you say that?"

" I mean if the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn't want to know? I mean Caesar I feel so guilty holding this secret is killing me."

Simone holds her head down feeling as if she is betraying her best friends.

" Baby I know it's hard but it's not the right time to tell, I mean I already risked a lot telling you the truth."

" So why did you tell me?" She asks confused.

" Because the thought of losing you forever was a lot worse than danger. I would rather be in danger with you than not having you at all, I know that sounds selfish, but I'm in love and that's how I feel."

Hearing those words brought a smile to her face a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

" Well don't you think that Jazmine and Cindy feel the same way, I mean don't you think they feel the same way. What if something happens to Huey or Riley and they don't know the truth, caesar baby I can't handle that kind of guilt."

" But baby the dang-"

Simone cuts him off

" Caesar they are already in danger, you saw my apartment, people were trying to kill them. If we tell them the truth at least they can protect themselves and we could all watch each others backs. With no one being in the dark we all will know what to watch out for."

Caesar couldn't argue with his girlfriends logic it did make sense, Jazz and Cici were targeted it's only a matter of time before we all are targets so why not let them in it wouldn't the worse thing in the world would it?

" I don't know Mo it's risky and if something were to happen to Jazmine, huey will kill me with his bare hands."

" Jazmine is a big girl, I think she can handle it, I mean a couple of months ago old jazmine would be in a looney bin by now but the jazmine has changed and I think she can handle it."

" I'll think about it okay, but I don't think this is a good idea I already broke the rules once to tell you, I mean it's against our policy and going against the policy has severe consequences."

" Such as?" She asked get a little irritated with Caesar's stubbornness.

" I don't know because no one has ever broke any of our policies, I'm the first." He said with a smirk.

" Baby will you just think about it?" Simone asks pleading with her boyfriend.

" Alright alright I'll think about it but Huey is not going to like this."

" Ooh Huey phooey, trust me this is a good idea." She says smiling.

" So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" He says with a devilish grin looking his girl up and down.

" _Well maybe there was something else on my mind_..." She says in a low sultry sexy voice.

" Well then, (he moves in closer) _lay it on me_."

Simone then seductively goes and climbs on top of Caesar.

(In Jazmine's room.)

(jazmine hears the head board slamming against the wall from caesar's room.)

" Those two couldn't wait to get their hands on each other I hear."

Jazmine lays her head down on a pillow with her arms folded behind her head, thinking about Huey.

" (Sigh) I'm starting to get really lonely without you here, I miss you and most of all I'm starting to get worried about you, it's been a while since I heard from you."

Jazmine whispers to herself holding onto her necklace as if she was talking to him. She closed her eyes and tried to feel him here with her, she did this quite often when she got really lonely and usually she would sense him, she could never quite explain it but since Huey gave her that necklace since there first date she always felt his presence.

But this time when she closed her eyes she didn't feel anything and that made her feel very uneasy. For the past couple of nights she hadn't been able to feel him and sense he was alright if anything she sensed he was in trouble and little to jazmine's knowledge she was right.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the chambers of prisoners.)

" Zuri I want you to stay here alright?"

Zuri nods to show she understands.

" But hooey I already been caught what if they catch you?"

" It's huey, and I'm not gonna break out just yet, I need to get familiar with my surroundings and by traveling through this vent I can find a way to get out of here and send for help to get you guys out of here."

" Promise?" she asked innocently.

" Yes I promise."

Huey climbs into the little air duct vent that Zuri showed Huey, it was the same exact air vent that Zuri used to make her escape. He slowly makes his way through the tunnels and stops to see a kitchen, he continues to make his way and stops when he see this computer room.

" Jackpot." He says to himself.

He slowly removes the vent and slides it over ahead of himself. He sticks his head through checking to make sure if anyone else is there, seeing no one he quietly jumps down on the table convenience placed right underneath the vent.

He quickly goes over to the door and locks it.

" Now let's see what's been really going on around here."

Huey logs into the main database.

" What dumb ass leaves their passwords and user name logged in."

He looks over the computer and sees a photo frame of Wuncler rolling around in a pool of money.

" (Sigh) Never mind." he says quietly to himself.

Huey pulls up their file report and downloads it to his flash drive he keeps hidden with in his shoe, as he is downloading the files he hears someone coming down the vent.

" Damn!" He quickly turns off the monitor and ducks behind the table.

He pulls out his dagger and waits for the enemy when he see's a familiar little girl climbing out the vent.

"(Sigh) Zuri I thought I told you to stay put."

" The bad men came looking for you, I heard them talking outside the door, so I came to warn you and don't worry I closed the vent back."

" I thank you but you need to go before they find you."

" Nope I'm staying right here, look Hooey if you're gonna escape then your gonna need me I know more about this place then you do."

" Alright but stay close and if there is any sign of trouble I want you to run as fast as you can and don't look back just run okay."

" But what about you?"

" Don't worry about me, just worry about you."

Huey goes back over to turn the monitor back on checking the progress on download.

" Zuri what else can you tell me about this place like where are the others?"

" Well they are probably in their chambers."

" Chambers?" He asked in disbelief.

" Yeah see usually there are 5 of us to a room, each 5 have our own chamber."

" Wait if there are 5 girls to a chamber then why were you by yourself?"

" Like I said when you miss your goal of rubies you don't have dinner and they stick in that room."

" So where is your chamber and most importantly how many chambers are there?"

" I'm not sure but I think this will tell you I took it from when I last escaped."

Zuri pulled open the velcro underneath her doll's dress on her back and reached into it and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Huey took it and unfold it, the piece of paper was a small map with all chambers and the exits from the location.

" Zuri this is amazing did you make this?"

" No my sister did."

" You never told me you had a sister."

"She wasn't really my sister it's just what we call each other since we have no family."

Huey's eyes lowered to the ground hearing those words.

" Where's your sister now?"

Zuri eyes grew cold when Huey asked her this, but she answered anyway.

" She's dead, she died when we tried to escape, she was the one who made my doll and she was the one who been here the longest and was a elder."

" How old was she?"

" 15 yrs old."

" I'm so sorry Zuri." Huey said apologetically

" It's okay."

" No it's not okay, Zuri and I'm gonna make sure that these bad men will pay for it."

" You know she always said that death was freedom, I didn't know what she means...but I do now."

Huey grabbed Zuri by the hand and embraced her into a hug. No little girl should have to understand what that means.

" Zuri you still have that swiss army knife I gave you?"

" Yeah." Zuri reaches into her doll and pulls out the accessory knife.

" Look for any reason what so ever you find yourself in trouble with the bad men I want you to press this left button, when you do a switch blade will pop out, I want to use it to protect yourself ok?"

" Okay."

(Beep) Huey's flash drive goes off from the computer and he quickly removes it and logs off the computer.

" Who the hell locked this door?"

Huey looks up to see the door knob being twisted and the door being pounded to death.

" And back into the vent we go."

Huey quickly sticks the flash drive in his boot and picks up Zuri to place her into the vent and he quickly climbs up on the table and hoist himself up into the vent.

" Zuri pass me the vent."

She quickly hands it to him and he quietly places the vent back in place. Zuri starts to move put he quickly grabs hold of her shirt.

" Zuri don't move." He whispers.

" Why they can't see us were safe." she whispers back to him.

" You're right they can't see us but if we move they will hear us so stay still."

Zuri nods her head agreeing with Huey and they both watch the door bust open. One of the men is Wuncler and the others was more than likely his staff.

" That's the bad men I was telling you about."

Huey figured as much, he watched intensely listening in on their conversation.

" Congrats gentlemen in just a few days I will have more money than I can spend."

" You already have more money than you can spend." said Hansen.

" Not when liberal protesters are trying to butt fuck me by trying to have fair wages for sweat shops with fair labor laws."

" Those bastards." Hansen replied.

" Tell me about it, especially this Huey Freeman been a pain in my ass since the day he moved here to woodcrest. Fucking with my money, I had enough! He thinks I don't know about his little operation, but he couldn't be more wrong, in just a few days I'll have some friends of mine make a little friendly visit to his friends."

" What should we do with his little girlfriend?"

" Well Hansen I'm not a cruel man I'll just tell him this, either he backs off my plan or she dies plain and simple."

Wuncler and Hansen leaves the room after doing a quick check over the room.

Huey eyes are filled with anger, no one threatens jazmine's life...no one.

" Zuri let's keep it moving."

And with that Zuri turns and starts heading down the dark vent with Huey right behind her. 


	19. Chapter 19: Ante Up Bitches Pt 3

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 19**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt 3**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: I am loving the comments especially from Traban16 and Inurinsama15 please please more comments people...there my crack.**

**Damien: Say crack one more time**

**Janis: Crack...**

**I love that movie.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it anymore.

Cindy laid awake in her room for what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't shake this nagging feeling of not telling Riley the truth. She wanted to be honest with him, but didn't know how to tell him. Riley wasn't exactly the most understanding person.

" (Sigh) I have to tell him, the baby's gonna come sooner or later, he's gonna find out then so..." She says to herself.

Cindy gets up and heads out her room walking slowly toward Riley's room. She knocks gently on the door.

" Riley you awake?"

" Nope." He calls out.

Cindy rolls her eyes and comes in anyway and shuts the door behind her and takes a seat on his computer desk right infront of Riley's end of the bed. Riley sits up quickly to face her.

" I didn't say you could come in did I?" He said with an attitude in his tone.

" Riley we need to talk, it's important and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

" I ain't got nothing I wanna say to you." He said laying back down on his bed.

" Riley please?" she said to him in a pleading voice.

" Fine, what is it you got to say to me?"

Riley sat up so he could look her in the eyes.

" Riley look I just- I'm sorry."

Riley raised his eyebrow at Cindy if you didn't notice the fact that he had braids you would of thought he looked just like Huey.

" Ok, who are are you and what have you done with Cindy?"

" Look I just don't wanna fight with you anymore, all we seem to do lately is argue and I'm tired of it, I just want to be happy again."

" Oh like I don't?" He said raising his voice.

" See this is what I'm talking about, I'm trying to make amends and all you wanna do is continue to argue, Riley what is your problem?"

" My problem! You wanna know what my problem is!" he said intensely sitting on the bed.

" Yeah I wanna fucking know cause I can't handle the stress anymore!"

" Why the fuck couldn't you trust me!"

" Riley what the hell are you talking about? Trust you for what?"

" To tell me that you're pregnant!"

Cindy's jaw dropped and was in complete shock, she had no clue what to say.

" Wh-what?" she said with a surprised tone to her voice.

" You heard me Cindy!"

" How do you know I'm pregnant?" Again asking very shocked.

" Wow you really think a nigga don't know his own girl, you think I'm really that stupid huh!"

Riley continued to yell at Cindy but instead of sounding more angry he seemed more hurt then anything.

" Riley I-" She was cut off quickly by Riley.

" Cindy I know everything about you, I knew since the first day you got pregnant everything about you changed, you even...you even _tasted different_."

" Well if you knew then why didn't you say anything huh?" she said with an attitude.

Riley lost it after that last comment, his hurt only fueled his anger.

" I SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD TOO! YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME CINDY!" Riley was now off his bed and was in Cindy's personal space staring intently into her piercing blue eyes.

" OH JUST LIKE YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE A SPY IN THE B.I.A?"

It was now Riley's turn to be shocked and surprised, at what Cindy just said causing him to lower the volume in his voice but still keeping the tone and emotion behind it.

" Who the fuck told you about this?" He said stepping closer to her.

" Nobody...you left your files open on your computer!" She said sharply.

" So if you knew then why didn't you say something to me about it then?" He said arching his left eyebrow.

" I shouldn't have had too! You should of told me!" Cindy said throwing his words back at him.

" So to get back at me you keep your pregnancy a secret! Cindy that's so childish!"

" Oh I know ain't trying to talk about somebody being childish, when you the one who can't commit to this relationship!"

Riley raised his voiced again.

" OH MY GOD CINDY WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU TALKING ABOUT! LOOK JUST CAUSE A NIGGA DON'T WANNA BE MARRIED AND SHIT DON'T MEAN THAT A NIGGA AIN'T COMMITTED TO YOU!"

" RILEY WITHOUT MARRIAGE HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO FEEL A GUARANTEE THAT YOU AIN'T GONNA WALK OUT ON ME AND THIS BABY!"

" HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULD WALK OUT ON YOU!"

" HELL MY FATHER DID SO HOW I KNOW YOU WON'T!"

Riley lowered his voice again when he heard Cindy make that statement, he knew Cindy and her parents split, but he never knew because it was the fact her dad walked out.

" Cindy if you think I would ever walk out on you, or this baby, then you obviously don't know young Reezy too well, marriage don't guarantee a nigga don't walk out on you, love guarantee that shit!"

Cindy took a pause to what Riley just said and he had a point, her father was married to her mother and he still walked out.

" Cindy you keep saying you wanna know how to guarantee that a nigga won't walk out and shit...baby my love is that guarantee that I won't. Despite what you think of a nigga, I love you and would never walk out on you, but shit what do I know, I mean you can't even trust me that I won't hurt you, and yeah I kept my job a secret but I had too, but what you did Cindy man that shit is straight foul."

Riley slowly backup from being in her face and sat down on the bed, hanging his head down in disbelief. Cindy realized the hurt in his tone when he said that, and that made her feel such pain, but at the same time she never knew he felt that strongly about her...never.

" Riley...(Cindy goes and sits by him on his bed.) it's not that I don't trust you." She said with a softer tone in her voice.

" Yo' whole actions say you don't trust me, I mean fuck ,if I hadn't have brought up you being pregnant you wouldn't have even told me would you?" He said with a snarky attitude to his voice.

" No, no I would of eventually told you-" Riley cuts off cindy once more.

" Yeah after you went into labor." he retorted.

" Riley carrying this baby is not easy, I'm scared and no offense but you never been one to exactly handle becoming a daddy well, and I'm just really scared."

Cindy fell back onto the bed and placed her hands over her stomach. Riley laid down on his left forearm and was on his side facing Cindy he took his other hand and placed it on her stomach as well.

" Look you ain't got nothing to be scared of, with a nigga like young reezy beside you."

And with that Cindy turned her head to look Riley in the eye and she started to smile. He took his hand off her stomach and palmed the side of her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled away so they could catch each others breath. Once he pulled away he took his hand off her face and slid it into her pajama shorts and started to massage her clit...slowly.

Cindy let out a small moan, and moved closer to his touch. Cindy moved her hand and started to rub the inside of his thigh slightly gripping his hard on through his jeans. Riley gave a little groan and pressed his lips to Cindy again.

He removed his fingers from the crease between her legs only to cause Cindy to give a little whimper, he pulled down her shorts and tossed them to the floor, he continued to kiss her and began to lift up her shirt and parted from her lips to pull it over head.

He smiled when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Cindy was completely naked and climbed on top of Riley removing his shirt and throwing to the floor, he quickly unzipped his pants and slid out of them along with his boxers.

" Mmmm...baby I'm getting cold." Cindy whined.

Riley pulled backed the covers and allowed Cindy to climb in first,, he followed close behind her and got on top of her pulling the covers back up. He pressed his lips towards her and started to make his way her body going deeper and deeper.

Gently licking her breasts and sucking on her nipples, while he massages the other with his free hand. He takes his time providing both breasts with equal attention, as she began to whimper in pleasure. Riley spreads her legs and places his lips to her sweet wet womanhood, and teases her clit by poking at it with is tongue.

Cindy let out another small moan, he inserts his fingers into her body rubbing slowly while his thumb toys with her clit.

Cindy's heavy breathing turns into pants and she digs her nails into the sheets trying to contain herself, but it was sweet torture she wanted more, she needed more, she craved more.

" Mmmm...Riley, baby ooh stop teasing me."

He smirked and got a devilish grin on his face he removed his fingers and started to taste her wetness he slowly slid his tongue inside her warm, wet and sweet center, and flicked in tongue inside her slowly tasting her wet walls.

" Oh, Riley please...take me."

He removed his tongue and came back up to kiss her and parted to say...

" Only if you beg for it." He said with a evil grin.

He stuck his hand back down to her womanhood slowly rubbing and massaging her clit.

" You want this dick?" He said seductively in a deep voice.

" Yes...oh, yes."

He continued on teasing her.

" You want my dick don't you?"

" Yes..." She says breathing heavy.

" I can't hear you, what you want?"

" Oooh... I want your dick baby."

Riley enjoys her begging and wants to make her suffer a little more, he removes his hand and grabs a hold of his member and starts to slide it between her two folds, driving her crazy. He decides to make her more out of control and takes his member and rubs the head of his hard on her clit.

" Oooh baby, I want your dick, oooh I want it" She cries out.

Riley smiles at her and decides to give her mercy he thrusts his manhood into her grinding against her body. He rolls over and let's her get on top.

" Oh, Riley!, oh fuck, harder baby!" she cries out.

" Fuck!, oooh you feel so damn good!"

He grips her thighs as she squeezes them tighter around his waist. She grinds and rocks her hips back and forth just the way he likes it.

" Oooh harder Riley, ooooh fuck me!"

They roll back over and he thrusts his body deeper into her, pounding her womanhood, he can feel her slick, and wet walls tighten around him.

" Oh Cindy!"

" OOOH, FUCK ME RILEY! HARDER, OOOH FUCK!" She screams, no longer able to control herself.

He thrusts harder and faster into her...

" OOOH FUCK...OOOH FUCK...RILEY, OH RILEY...I'M CUMMING...FUCK...OOOH...AHH..OOH...BABY...I'M CUMMING!"

" OH SHIT ME TOO...AAHH...FUCK!"

She climaxes all over him as he soon follows, and she collapses on top if him feeling as if she can't move.

" Oh...baby, mmm I love you Riley."

" I love you too, Cindy."

He wraps his arms around cindy and embraces her as she rests her head on his chest falling asleep together, feeling each others love for the night.

* * *

**A/N: So I slipped in a lemon for you guys what a nice surprise huh? So please comment and tell me what you think also tell me how you like the little twist I put in there you wasn't expecting that where you so come on review please...you don't want me to beg...or do you?...;-) **


	20. Chapter 20: Ante Up Bitches Pt 4

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 20**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt 4**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: So I totally didn't get no sleep, on purpose I was too busy writing updating a new chapter for my other story on that's 70's show, so if you also like that 70's show please go read and comment so things are starting to get interesting and just to let you know expect big action, just in case you didn't get the hints from the titles (cough ante up bitches cough) um shout out to Traban16 I love your comments, I see I have a number fan yay! So I hope everyone had a great 4th of july and please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Must it be said anymore.

" Zuri, do you still remember where you escaped?"

" Yep, just follow me."

As they are crawling they come across one vent passing and Huey quickly stops and quietly calls out to Zuri.

" Zuri stop for a minute." He whispers.

" Why are we stopping?" she whispers back.

" Do you know what room this is?"

" Yeah it's the guard's room, this is where they take all your stuff, they keep everything that is special to you in here, it's were a found my dollie when they took her from me."

" Are there any guards down there cause I don't see anyone."

" I don't know, there wasn't any when I got my dollie back."

Huey slowly removed the vent and placed it down gently to his right. He slowly poked his head out there were no guards around. And he quickly jumped down with out making a sound. Zuri was about to follow when he stopped her.

" No you stay here, there is no point for you to come down here."

Zuri stayed put and just watched Huey search around the room for his missing items.

" Ok, let's see." He says to himself.

Huey starts to walk up and down the room looking at cabinets probably filled with the children's personal files. He walks past it and see's a big map of the territory of South Africa. With dollar signs marked on other certain areas besides South Africa. Huey figured Wuncler was going to try and take over other parts of the continent that part of the plan was obvious, I mean to take over the oil in middle east you need power and wealth and Wuncler is practically qualified for it...well almost.

" Hey Hooey look I found a cell phone."

Huey turned around and frowned at the sight of Zuri. He walks over to her and notices it's his.

" Give me this, I thought I told you to stay put, don't you ever listen?"

" Nope." She said smiling with the most innocent look.

" You not gonna worry me." He said plainly.

He quickly checked to see if his phone was dead and there was only one way to find out he quickly pressed the power button and to his surprise his phone lit up. He gave a small smile to himself.

" Where did you find this?" He asked dryly.

Zuri pointed to the desk.

" In that drawer, you should of check that first."

Huey let out a sigh at how simply Zuri found his belongings. He opened the drawer and found his gun,

his other knife, his mini hand gun that is specially made for his hand, he found his grenades, his knapsack filled with more energy bars, his nun-chucks, portable cross bow and arrows, rope, and a lighter.

" Looks like my stuff is all here." He said to himself

He starts to pack all his belongings into his empty knapsack, with the exception of his grenades, and knife, and mini hand gun, oh and his lighter...that he kept on him.

" Are all those needed?"

He looked at her and give her a glare, then went back to packing his knapsack. Once he finished he tossed it onto his back.

" Oh and to answer your question, yes it is. I believe in packing light."

" That's what you call light."

Huey looked in the drawer to see if anything else might have been forgotten, he quickly noticed a file with his name on it, he picked it up and looked through it, he found pictures of everyone he knew including his parents. Huey thought to himself...

" _Why the hell would they have a picture of my parents?"_

Just then Huey heard someone turning the key to the guard's room, snapping him out of his thought, he gave the file to Zuri and picked her to put her in the vent. Huey however stayed and hid behind the door.

" What are you doing get up here before you get caught." She whispered out.

Huey just placed his index finger over his lips gesturing for Zuri to be quiet. The guard turned the door knob and opened the door once he closed it. Huey sneaked up behind him, quickly placed his hand over his mouth and squeezed at his neck near the collarbone made the guard pass out...he wasn't gonna kill someone infront of a child.

Huey reached down and grabbed a ring of keys that was hanging from his belt. He tossed to them to Zuri to catch, which she did, then he grabbed the guard by his arms and placed him in his chair. Huey grabbed some duck tape and started to cuff his hands to the chair, next his feet.

After that for the finishing touches he put some duck tape over the guard's mouth, and finally Huey tossed the duck tape in his knapsack then climbed back up into the vent and shutting it.

Zuri and Huey continued on their way into the air duct making small talk.

" You didn't kill that guard right Hooey?"

" It's Huey, and no I didn't kill, I just knocked him out for a couple of hours."

" Oh Hooey here's your file."

Zuri stopped to hand him her file. He took it and placed it in his knapsack and was gonna go through it later.

" Zuri what's next coming up?"

" The kitchen." she replied.

As soon as Zuri said kitchen it made Huey think of how hungry he was, he hadn't of noticed at first only because he been so occupied he hadn't time to think about food, but now he was having serious hunger pangs.

" Hooey we can stop into the kitchen right?"

" Yeah sure why not."

Zuri takes a right and comes to a stop, when she comes across the kitchen. Once again Huey removes the vent and jumps down to the floor quietly. He goes to help Zuri down from the vent and they both head into opposite directions of the kitchen to search for food. Zuri went toward the pantry and Huey went toward the fridge grabbing some fruit and water in the fridge.

Zuri grabbed a juice and a bag of potato chips from the pantry.

" We should fill up on as much as we can, we are going to need our strength and eating chips and juice is not going to give you any energy." He said looking into her direction.

" Do you know how long it's been since I had juice and chips, since I been here all we eat is beans and rice, and bread, and water I want the good stuff for once."

Huey just shook smirked at her and decided to cut her some slack as he took a bite out of his apple. Huey jumped on the counter and pulled out the map Zuri gave him.

He unfolded it and looked at the different chambers.

" Now you said there were five you guys to a room right?" He said with his eyes stilled glued to the map.

" Yep, yep." Zuri said cheerfully with a mouth full of food.

On the map there were 30 different chamber rooms. Huey did the math in his head, and was a little blown away buy the number.

" That's 150 kids we need to rescue." He said quietly.

Huey got out his phone and started to dial a number, and it started to ring.

" Who are you calling?" Zuri asked with her mouth filled with food.

" Reinforcements." He stated.

(Meanwhile back in Riley's Warehouse.)

Caesar's phone starts to ring.

" Hello?" He answers .

" Caesar it's me, look I don't have a lot of time so listen up."

" Alright, I'm listening."

" Get everyone out of woodcrest immediately as possible, next I need the whole team to meet me at the rendezvous spot including you and Riley, once there we need to a plan quick."

" Alright man, see you there."

Huey hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

" Zuri are you ready to go?"

" Since yesterday."

Huey hopped off the counter and stuffed the map back in his pocket, and grabbed Zuri and lifted her back into the vent.

He grabbed some more food and stuffed it into his knapsack and hoisted himself up back in the vent and closed it.

" Shall you lead the way." Huey said.

And Zuri started down the vent and made a left.

" We're just about to the end of the hallway." Zuri called out.

" The hallway?"

" Yeah see, there's this main hallway you need to go down to make your way out, except there's one catch."

" Which is?" he said.

" The main hallway has the most twist and turns it's a maze and sneaking out is always a challenge."

" Zuri how many times have you escaped?"

" This makes my sixth attempt."

They reach the main and Huey removed the and jumped down, and lifted Zuri out the vent, once down Zuri took off running down the hall and stopped as she peaked around the corner leading the way.

It was night time so the darkness helped a little but there were still some dim lighting down the maze of the hallways.

" Okay, so here's the plan you're going to have to follow me since you don't know the way, and also you see there are big gaps of dark spots between the dim lights if you see a guard coming hide within the spaces of the wall or the stairwells okay?"

" Don't worry about the guards I'll take care of them."

" I can taste the freedom already." Zuri said putting a smile on her face.

Huey and Zuri made there start down the hallway making a left, a guard is heard coming down the same hallway Zuri ducked into the stairwell until it was. Huey waited for the timing to just right, then quickly sprung into action grabbing the guard from behind and knocked him unconscious.

Huey dragged the guard into the other stairwell and Zuri came out from the other stairwell opposite of Huey.

" Wow Hooey I could of really used you five escape attempts ago." Zuri said jokingly.

The two continued to sneak down the hall with Zuri giving the thumbs up to Huey to make sure the close was clear.

* * *

(Meanwhile back inside the Warehouse)

It's a gloomy kind of day and Caesar is in the living room pacing to figure out how he is going to get everyone out of town without blowing the cover. Riley was out with Cindy and Jazmine and Simone he went to the grocery store to get some food and other supplies.

He quickly came to the conclusion as he heard the garage go up and Simone, Jazmine and Cindy quickly rushed in with groceries with Riley behind them. Jazmine went to the counter and took the contents out of the bag and Cindy did the same.

Caesar took a seat at the table and started to think of a plan, Simone never seen such a serious look on his face. Riley got a soda and sat down at the table.

" Baby, is there something wrong?" Simone said taking a seat Caesar's lap.

Jazmine and Cindy finished putting the groceries away sat at the table, with Riley and Caesar.

" Now that everyone is settled we need to talk, about what happen last night."

" I would just like to say before we get into that, is we you guys decided to screw each other brains out can you be courteous to those who are trying to sleep, especially when your room is right next mine." Jazmine said in a jokingly tone.

" Dayum! She put a nigga on blast." Riley said laughing to himself.

" Yeah that goes for you too Riley, you and Cindy are just as loud if not louder." Jazmine retorted.

" Ay we don't be saying nothing when you Huey be going at it." Riley replied.

" That's because neither of them are getting _it_." Cindy said in a snarky way.

Jazmine playfully nudge her best friend in the arm.

" Look all jokes aside we need to talk about what happened." said Caesar smiling from the comments made earlier.

" Well there's nothing more to really say I mean, Cindy and I were being chased by two mean in a black car who were trying to kill us."

" Did you get a good look at any of time?" Caesar asked.

" No, we didn't have time too I mean we were so busy trying to get away we didn't see their faces."

" But what I wanna know is why they were trying to kill me and Cindy."

" Maybe they are after all of us." Simone chimed in.

" If they were then how come they didn't come after you and Caesar? Speaking of which were did you guys go that night I mean Jazmine told me how Simone tried sneaking out of the house."

" Cindy it wasn't anywhere special we just went to his place to talk." Simone answered.

" Okay well that still doesn't explain why they only came after us." Jazmine stated.

" Well whatever the reason we need to get out of town so everyone pack up your belongings we need to leave tonight."

" Whoa wait a minute do mean leave town permanently?" jazmine asked concern.

" Yes, it's the only to make sure everyone stays safe."

" But woodcrest is my home I'd lived here all my life."

" Look it's like a home to all of us but we need to get out of here, I'm not saying we will be gone forever but staying here is too dangerous, look Riley will go with you to get your necessities and meet us back here."

" Whoa, how you just gonna volunteer my services nigga?"

" Riley man, it's not the time okay we need to get out of here tonight so get going, Cindy you're gonna need your things too so you go with Riley."

" Simone I will take you to get your things?"

" More like what's left, baby they broke down my door and shot up my apartment."

" Look when all this is over I'll get you a new one."

Caesar said kissing Simone on the lips.

" So what time do we need to meet back here?" Jazmine asked sadden.

" By 6:00 pm it's 2:30 now we need to leave a little early so we don't take a chance of running into those guys, I gotta feeling they're not the type to walk around in broad daylight, so if we hurry we can leave before it gets really dark."

Everyone got up from their seats, Jazmine and Cindy went with Riley to his car. Simone stood up and Caesar lead her to his car.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the hellhole.)

" Hooey!" Zuri whispered.

" For the last time it's Huey, say it with me Hu-eeey."

" Whatever, look this is the last hallway and after that it's home free from there."

" Well let's go."

Zuri and Huey make their way to the end of the hallway, then all of a sudden. An loud alarm went off any lights began to flash on brightening up all the hallways and before you could say Kuma tae Huey and Zuri were surrounded with guards holding guns. Then a laughter rung out and it was no other than Wuncler himself.

" Oh so close yet so far Freeman. Wasn't expecting this were you?" His voice ranged out over the P.A

" Wuncler do you really think a few guards will scare me?" Huey yelled out.

" No, I don't expect it but maybe South Africa's trained militia will." Wuncler replied snidely.

" Wuncler if anybody has anything to worry about it's you, you're using children to do your dirty work."

" Any you couldn't be more right about that, right Zuri?"

Huey quickly turned his head to Zuri.

" Wuncler what are you talking about?"

" Well your little friend has been in on it from the beginning, don't believe ask her yourself?"

Huey's eyes remain on Zuri and watched her reaction to Wuncler's words.

" Hooey I have no idea what he's talking about I swear." she calls out.

" Oh Zuri don't be so modest, I heard everything you guys talked about and Huey might I say, I'm touch showing concern and making a promise to get her out of here and how you wasn't going to let anything happen to her. I must say it's very touching stuff, I had tears in my eyes."

" Hooey I swear, I never ratted you out, I would never do that. You must believe me I don't know how he knows all of that." Zuri gave Huey a pleading look.

" Zuri I know you didn't know about this."

" Alright Wuncler if you were spying on us then how did you do it?"

" Well I'm glad you asked, you know I wasn't lying when I said a little friend helped me, when I said your little friend I wasn't directing that statement you...Zuri why don't you open the doll up in the front."

Zuri did as she was told and when she did she found a little device.

" What is this?" She said uncertain.

Zuri tossed the doll to Huey which he caught.

" It's a listening device, Zuri he wasn't lying he was listening to everything we been saying."

" But how did he get that into my doll I had it the whole time."

" Wait didn't you say the guards took away your doll and you had to sneak into the guard's room to take it back."

" Yeah but that was the last time when I tried to escape."

Then all of a sudden a light dawned on Huey.

" Zuri don't you get it, they knew you were gonna try to escape again and they planted the device so they could bust us."

" Well done Freeman you figured it out, I knew you would now boys please show Huey the special treatment he deserves."

Huey's attention shifted as he saw the guards take a step closer to him. Huey turned to Zuri and gave her a look, and mouthed to her "wait for the signal."

" Zuri, catch!"

Huey threw her doll into the air, and Zuri caught it, throwing off the guards he took out the one closest to him first. They all started to attack at once.

" Zuri now, run!" Huey yelled.

Zuri took off, running down the hallway as Huey continued on fighting off the on coming guards.

" You know if you guys were smart you would just attack all at once."

The guards turned and looked at each other and all came running toward Huey. He smiled and just stood there because before they could place a hand to him, they were tripping and falling all over each other.

" HOOEY HELP!" Zuri screamed out.

Huey finished off this last guard knocking him unconscious, and took off running in the direction Zuri was. As soon as he turned the corner Zuri was being held by hostage with a gun to her head and a hand over her mouth she quickly bit the guard's hand and wiggled her way out of the hold.

" Hooey behind you!"

Huey quickly turned around and kicked the gun out the guy's hand gave him a quick upper cut in the jaw. He picked up Zuri and made a run for the door. The alarm went off again and Huey took Zuri and ducked into the big thick bushes.

" Zuri hand me your doll."

She handed it to him quickly and Huey opened up the front part and took out the listening device and threw it into the lake behind him. Then he handed the doll back her.

" Huey what do we do now?" Zuri asked

" It's Hooey." just realizing he just said his own name incorrectly making Zuri giggle.

" (Sigh) First thing's first we need to get out of here, okay take my hand." Huey said offering up his hand for Zuri to take.

Huey waits for the all the guards to drive off in their jeeps.

" Okay coast is clear." said Huey.

Zuri grabs a strong hold of Huey's hand, and Huey takes off running in the opposite direction into the woods and into the night.

" Hooey slow down my legs are shorter." She said whining.

They continue to run deeper and deeper into the woods occasionally ducking behind some bushes or behind a tree. They get a good distance away about a couple of miles or so, and they walk for a little bit in order to catch their breath, and see a little rock cave far into the distance, then Huey hears some jeeps coming.

" Time to run again and take my hand tight." Huey looks down at Zuri to see her panting hard.

" Huey just go with out me, I can't run anymore."

Huey hears the jeeps getting closer because the sounds of the motors are getting louder and louder by the second, Huey picks up Zuri and takes her into his arms and makes another for it, hears the motors coming his way and ducks behind a tree. He hears the motor coming to a stop.

He hears one of the guys getting out the jeep.

" Hey bob, I could of sworn I saw someone running past here just a couple of minutes ago." one of the guards said.

" Yeah well they're aren't here now Joe, we should keep driving, Wuncler said whoever brings back Huey Freeman first will get the month off with pay." said Bob the guard.

" What about the kid?" said Joe.

" He didn't say anything about the kid, I got orders to bring Freeman back alive."

" Well that kid better hope I don't find her, that little bitch bit me."

Huey just glared at the bastards from behind the tree, the guards got back into the jeep and took off. Huey waited a couple of minutes then took off running toward the cave. Once inside he sat Zuri down gently on the ground, and went back out and found some fire wood.

He dumped the wood on the ground and headed back out to find some big leaves and came back with an arm full. Zuri just watched Huey as she sat there exhausted from running earlier. After he collected the leaves Huey saw this big boulder and started to push it over the opening. He pushed it over just enough to cover the cave, but left enough space to Zuri and he could slip out if needed. It was getting really dark and cold quick, Huey pulled out his flashlight and put all the firewood together, he then took out his lighter and lit the wood making a small but warm fire.

" What are those leaves for?" Zuri asked curiously.

" It's for a bed." Huey replied.

" A bed for you?"

" No, a bed for you."

" But what are you gonna sleep on?" She asked innocently.

" That's not important, but what is important is you getting your rest, we need to get you out of here."

" But what about the others?"

" I'm going to comeback for them but before I do that I need to make sure you are safe."

Huey took of his knapsack and opened it to grab some food he took from the kitchen.

" Apple?" He said offering it to Zuri.

" Thank you, Huey...for everything." Zuri said to him sweetly.

" It's Hooey." He said smiling at Zuri mispronouncing his name on purpose the way she always says it.

Huey leaned back against the wall of the cave and put his knapsack right by Zuri so she had something to rest her head on.

" So what happens now?" Zuri asked anxious.

" We rest for tomorrow."

The two finishes up their apples and rest up for the big day ahead of them tomorrow, as they rest by the warm fire.

* * *

**A/N: Alright things are starting to get interesting, so I know this was a long chapter but you love long chapters so please please please review, review, review, and tell me what you guys think so fa r I really want to know. :-P well until next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: Ante Up Bitches Pt 5

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 21**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt 5**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Thank you Traban16 you really make me want to update faster, and shout to Secrets4theunderground and Sam4life anyway it's getting near the middle of the story meaning climax and then the end, but as I been writing I been thinking of writing two sequels to this story but it's just an idea one was going to be a prequel and the other was going to be a sequel after, but it's just an idea and I haven't decided yet.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: The Boondocks rocks and no I don't own it...damn.

Jazmine and Cindy and Riley all got into his car, and headed out the spacious garage.

" So who's place were stopping by first?" Jazmine called out from the back seat.

" Well your home is closer so yours." Cindy said sitting up front right by Riley.

" I just don't see why we need to just pack up our lives you know?" says Jazmine sadden.

Riley and Cindy quickly exchanges glances with each other.

" (Sigh) Jazzie, I mean it's not like forever you know? It's just until things cool down a bit."

" Cici, I lived here my whole life, I mean no offense but I lived here the longest out of anybody here all my memories and experiences have been right here in Woodcrest, how can I just leave that behind?"

" It's for our own good Jazmine, look I know you are going to miss this place and so am I and everyone else, but like you said Jazmine people are trying to kill us and who's to say they won't come after everyone else and if something happen to you Huey would have our heads."

" I know Cici, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less, it's my home I'm leaving everything that I ever knew and it scares me."

" We all are, Jazmine...we all are."

Cindy gives Jazmine a sympathetic look trying to comfort her, and she gives a little and turns back around to the front. Riley pulls into Jazmine's driveway and turns off the car and everyone gets out.

Jazmine runs up and notices the lock on her door is broken and she just pushes the door open cindy and riley follow behind her. Jazmine walks in to her place to it trashed, with stuff everywhere. Jazmine face is in complete horror to find the place she called home, the place that was her complete security blanket, was trashed.

Cindy walked over to Jazmine and wrapped his arms around her for support. As Jazmine just looked on in horror.

" Damn, Jazmine you could of at least warned us before we came up here."

Cindy quickly smacked Riley in the back of the head.

" Ow!"

" Riley, someone destroyed my place, someone that wasn't me."

" Yeah, and I bet it was those guys who were following us."

" How can someone just come in here and just totally destroy a home that is certainly not theirs, I mean I worked hard to make this place home and now it's ruined."

" Ay Jazzie think about it this way at least you ain't hurt, I mean it could be a lot worse."

" Riley's right Jazmine I mean it can be replaced and the important thing is that you're safe."

" I know but still, this is personal property and I just feel so violated you know."

" I know Jazzie, but once this is all over I will personally help you rebuild this place."

" Thanks Cici."

" No problem, now do you think they took anything?"

" I don't think so, I mean I have a jewelry box but I highly doubt that took that, I mean I have a feeling they are looking for like information, you know? Not valuables."

" Yeah good point come on Jazzie let's get you packed up."

Jazmine goes into what's left of her room and starts grabbing all clothes from her closet and drawers, and stuffs into her luggage that she put into a big duffel bag.

" Damn Jazz how many pink outfits do you have?"

" I don't know maybe like a third of my wardrobe." Jazmine said giving a small smile.

" You are such a girly girl, Jazz."

" Hey, I'm not a complete girly girl, I own a lot of black and earth tone outfits too."

" Yeah because of Huey, man remember when you turned 13 and you were doing anything and everything trying to get his attention."

" Oh my God don't remind me, I mean could you blame me it was like no matter what I did he just didn't notice me."

" Yeah well not entirely I mean, he totally noticed when you were starting to hang around what's his face, man was Huey ever jealous."

" You mean Max, trust me he was just a friend."

" Right, sure he was I mean you use to spend all your free time with Max."

" Yeah after Huey basically said, how he didn't want me stalking all the time."

" Damn I forgot about that, I don't think I ever seen you so crushed."

" Well I was you know, I mean I always considered Huey a close friend to me and when he went off on me it hurt that he didn't feel that way."

" Which you know we later found out wasn't true, I mean correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he end up writing you like a love letter to apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

" It wasn't a love letter it was just a little note explaining how he was sorry for what he did and how he missed me, and that he enjoys having me around."

" Yeah a love letter, but I still remember how after you guys became cool again for that moment on you two were like inseparable."

" Tell me about it." Jazmine said packing the last of her belongings sounding a little said.

" So how have your little militant boyfriend been doing."

" I wouldn't know I haven't heard from him, I'm starting to get really worried Cindy, I mean it's like he just disappeared of the face of the planet."

" Hey I'm sure he is fine, I mean you're probably just paranoid."

" Cindy, I don't think it's that, look I feel like something is being kept from me, and I don't know I feel that something bad has happened and it just doesn't feel right."

" Ay you we need to get going, I ain't trying to have Caesar's bitch ass on my nuts and shit just cause y'all can't move yo' ass!." he yells from the living room.

" Riley, will you relax we're almost done packing alright!." Cindy said flatly and kind of nudge Jazmine.

" Come on Cici let's go, the more I have to stay in here the more it's going to make me travel down memory lane."

" You sure you got everything."

" Yeah come on, let's not keep wanna-be waiting."

Jazmine picks up her black pink duffel bag and walks out her room stepping over he debris from her destroyed apartment.

They all head down the stairs and heads back to the car, as Jazmine looks out the window she closes her eyes trying to place the pain in the back of her mind.

(Meanwhile in Caesar's car.)

" Baby, do you think Huey is ok?" Simone asks as she going through her closet grabbing her clothes.

" To be honest I don't know he called me up about a couple of days ago relaying some info to me, but the tone of his voice was urgent like he was in trouble."

" So what happens after we leave Woodcrest, me and Riley are taking you to a secret location, where we hopefully can get in contact with Huey."

" So what about Jazmine and Cici, I mean they are going to have to find out eventually."

" I know, this mission is taking a turn for the worse unfortunately."

" Who you telling."

" You finish packing up your stuff?"

" Yeah, almost I just have a few more things to pack and then I'm done."

" Damn girl, how many clothes do you have?"

" Well I wouldn't actually call these clothes."

Simone holds up a pair of lingerie outfits.

" You know what take all the time you baby."

" That's what I thought."

Simone packed the last of her items and zipped up her luggage, and handed them to Caesar, and they quickly loaded up the car and drove off leaving her apartment.

" Now that you're pack just one more quick stop and then we need to hurry back."

" So which apartment do we need to go, seeing as you have more than one."

" I'm going to my regular apartment, that other apartment I took you to is a home away from home kind of thing I never keep in anything there that's truly important, I don't even have clothes there unless I'm staying for a while, and I already have everything we from my current apartment."

" Well if you have everything you need then why are going to your place?"

" Let me put it this way, I have all my clothing but there are some other things I might need, arsenal things."

(Back in Riley's car.)

Riley pulls into the drive of Cindy's condo, everyone gets out except for Jazmine.

" Aren't you coming?"

" No that's ok I think I'd just rather wait in the car."

" Come on Jazzy, just come in for a little bit."

Jazmine exhales and gets out the car and follows Cindy up the pathway to her house with Riley right behind. Cindy races right up the stairs as Jazmine follows behind her as Riley takes a seat on her couch.

" Cici do you notice something kind of strange?" Jazmine said reaching the upstairs and walking into Cindy's room.

" No what?" Cindy grabs her suitcase that's in her closet, opening it and starts to pack starting with her drawers.

" Cici your condo is spotless, it's squeaky clean."

" Yeah my place is always that way, what's your point."

Cindy continues to take items out of your drawer and then stops suddenly as the light goes off in her head.

" Wait a minute, my place is completely spotless."

" Yeah, it is I mean, if those guys are after us then why isn't your place destroyed like Simone's and mine, somethings not right about this I mean it doesn't make since."

" You're right it doesn't, I mean Riley's place isn't destroyed but then again it's out in the most rural place outside of Woodcrest, and Simone's place is shot to hell, and your place looks worse than 9/11 a day later."

" I wonder if Caesar's place has been broken into and trashed?"

" Maybe, or maybe not I mean something tells me it's not and if I'm right then, something is off, well until we are sure we should hurry up and get moving, hey Jazmine do me a favor and just start taking all my outfits in my closet and dump them on the bed for me."

Jazmine nodded and opened her closet door and started grabbing piles of clothes to place on the bed. It took her three trips to the closet seeing as how Cindy loves her wardrobe.

" Cindy hurry up man we need to be getting back already!" Riley yells from upstairs.

" If you rush me I'm only going to take longer!" Cindy yells back downstairs.

" Cici you have way too many clothes, seriously."

" Is it wrong to have a passion for fashion."

" Do you really you just quoted a Bratz doll."

" Yep and I don't care, but yeah can you sit on this please."

Jazmine rolls her and jumps on top of the suitcase, as Cindy struggles to zip it up, after a good 5 minutes she manages to zip it up all the way.

" So that's everything right?"

" Yep let's go."

Cindy goes to grab her suitcase but struggles to left it.

" Riley, baby could you come up here for a minute?" She yells down.

Riley sighs and rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs taking his time.

" What now Cici?"

" Can you please grabbed this for me please?" She says sweetly.

" Alright, but you owe me though."

" Anything, name yo price."

Riley started to smile this evil grin at Cindy, and slowly walks up to her and whispers in her ear. Jazmine just watches the expression on Cindy change from a polite and sweet look to a surprised and gasped looked as her mouth hung open.

" I can't do that, are you out your mind?"

" Ay you said name yo' price."

" Ok but I'll raise you one better."

Cindy pulled Riley close to her and put her lips to his ear, and whispered something and this time it was Riley's turn to be surprised and shocked, which quickly turned to an even bigger grin.

" See that's why I love you, ooh you nasty." Riley said smiling hard and planting a quick kiss on Cindy.

" Alright love birds can we go now?" Jazmine said laughing rolling her eyes.

Riley gave jazmine the finger and took Cindy's suitcase.

" Damn, Cici what the hell did you do put a body in here, shit you got way too many clothes."

Cindy just flashed him a smile and placed a arm around Jazmine as they made their way back downstairs and to the car.

" So um what was that about?" Jazmine said smirking.

" Well you know how we always like to keep our sex life at extreme intensity?"

" Yeah, well he wanted to have sex on the roof of the secret location we are going to, I said I'll do him one better by throwing in chocolate sauce and whipped cream in any position he chooses as long as it's on a bed."

" You two deserve each other." Jazmine said giggling.

" You say that like you and Huey are completely innocent. Don't act like you two never got freaky."

" Technicality we haven't, I'm still a virgin."

" You can't be serious, I thought you two gave into your urges on the night he left."

" Well no we didn't I mean, well I wanted to but he said he would want to wait until he gets back, and you know I'm he said that because if he hadn't I think I would have been even more crushed when he left."

" Well I can believe you were a virgin but Huey."

" Whoa I never said Huey was a virgin, I mean just cause he is down for the cause don't mean he's no saint."

" Yeah I know, Riley told me how yo' boo would often have um, wet fantasies about you."

" Wait what?" Jazmine said surprised.

" Yeah, he never told you?"

" Um no he didn't."

" Oh that's right this was happening back when you guys still trying to act like you didn't have feelings for each other you know during the last year of high school, man you both was swearing up and down how you didn't like each other."

" Yeah but that soon changed though once summer hit, and I only acted uninterested because I thought he wasn't interested in me, so tell me more about these dreams."

" Oh that you have to ask Huey, Riley only told me how for like a straight month his bedsheets were like soaked."

Jazmine's mouth dropped open in complete shock. Just then Riley finally came out the house with Cindy's suitcase after hauling it off the bed, he locked and closed the door.

" Thank God for wheels this shit weigh a ton of damn bricks."

He pops the trunk and throws the suitcase in their and closes it back and walks to the driver seat and unlocks the car.

" Alright we need to be getting back and Cici girl you owe me big time."

" Don't worry Riley baby I promise you I'll make it up to you." She smiles very kindly and gets in the front seat.

As Jazmine gets into the back.

(Back inside Caesar's apartment.)

" Honey is all that weaponry necessary?"

" Simone baby, remember how I told you we have enemies because of our involvement in the B.I.A?"

" Yes."

" Well those enemies really hate our guts and are ruthless and know that the best way to hurt us is by hurting you guys. Until I am for certain that you and the others are safe, then yes it's necessary."

Caesar places the last of his weaponry in the back of the trunk. And opens the door of the passenger seat and gestures for Simone to get.

" Oh you're such a gentleman." she said smirking.

He walks around and gets in the drivers seat and shuts the door, as he waits for the garage to open he brings the engine to life and catches Simone staring at him with her caramel color eyes. He leans over and kisses her on the lips. He pulls a strand of hair out of her face and places another kiss on her lips and then turns back around pulls out the garage.

Caesar's phone start to ring.

" Yeah man?"

" Ay man we here at the warehouse where the hell you at?"

" Gives about an half of hour we'll be there."

" Aight then, but remember man you the one who wants to leave before it's dark man."

" Riley I'll be there, dude chill." Caesar hangs up the phone and switches gears speeding down the open road.

(Back inside the warehouse.)

" If this nigga don't bring his ass on, foreal we got a time limit."

" Damn Riley what's the rush I've never known you to ever wanna be on time for anything."

Jazmine said cracking open a soda and sitting on top of the counter. Riley is focused on peering outside the window and see's some headlights.

" Finally that nigga is here."

The garage to the warehouse opens up and Caesar drives in. Riley gets up and goes over to the garage meeting Caesar and Simone in there.

" Damn nigga what took you so long we almost behind schedule."

" I told you I had to pick some things."

Caesar goes over and pops open the trunk, revealing a three big duffel bags. Caesar just looks at Riley's face and smirks.

" So you taking yo' car right?"

" Riley dude, I think we might have to just in case." And Caesar flashes a glance to Cindy and Jazmine and Simone who are by the doorway talking. Caesar gives Riley a duffel bag.

" Alright, Riley when we hit the road just follow me and if anything comes up you know what to do."

" Alright but what about Jazmine?"

" Okay I will take Jazmine in my car with Simone and you take Cindy."

Riley nodded and picked up the duffel bag and took it back to his car.

" Hey Mo, Jazz you riding with me and Cindy you riding with Riley alright."

The girls looked up and nodded in unison and Riley went and got into his car, and Cindy followed getting into the passenger side.

" Hey Riley pop the trunk I need to get my bag." said Jazmine.

Jazmine grabbed her bag once Riley popped her trunk and tossed into Caesar's car. Simone got into the passenger side and Jazmine got into the back and Riley and they each pulled out of the driveway. Caesar pulled out first and waited on the side of the road until Riley pulled out too. Once Riley was out he closed the garage and pressed the locking security system on the garage.

Caesar pulled off and Riley followed behind as the sun is setting on the outskirts off Woodcrest.

* * *

**A/N: Please review they really mean a lot to me so please review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Ante Up Bitches Pt 6

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 22**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt 6**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: After this story is completed I'm going to go through and re-edit and update all my chapters, I wanna thank fancychik93 for telling me about that error in chapter 13 lol.

* * *

**

" Zuri?" Huey calls out to her trying to wake her up. " Zuri?" He shakes her.

" Zuri?" He shakes her but she doesn't move not an inch.

Huey starts to worry he leans down toward her, he hears her breathing but it's a little faint, he places a hand to her forehead to check for a fever and sure enough her head is burning hotter than hell.

" I gotta get you out of here." Huey says to himself.

" Hooey I don't feel so good, it's so hot." Zuri said tossing on the bed of leaves.

" I know, you're have a fever probably from lack of nutrition and being exposed to this weather."

Huey unzipped the side of his knapsack and pulled out a little canteen and unscrewed the cap.

" Zuri can I need you to drink this medicine it's a herbal medicine it will help stop your fever from getting worse than it is."

" It's to hot to move my tummy hurts." Zuri cried out in pain.

Huey then went over to her and steady her head and lowered the canteen to her mouth, Zuri's lips parted allowing huey to pour the medicine in her mouth do she can drink. Zuri swallowed it and Huey screwed the cap back on the canteen.

Huey then unzips his back pocket and pulls out a map of the territory and started to plot a trail to get back to base and to the meet up spot. It took Huey about 20 minutes in order to plot it out the only thing he has to do is figure out where they are on the map. Then huey got an idea.

Huey took out his phone and called Nadia, the head resources of the B.I.A

" Nadia it's me, Huey."

" Huey where the hell you been people are starting to get worried, what happened at base camp?"

" It's a long story look I need you to trace my phone and tell me where I am alright?"

" Piece of cake come on Huey give me something a little more difficult."

Nadia cracks her knuckles and searches on her database can tracks his phone by typing in his phone's id.

" Okay, you are located in the far east of South Africa in East London, what how the hell did you end up in East London your base is in northern South Africa in Middleburg how did you get to Capetown?"

" I'll explain later, but right now I gotta go, oh thanks Nadia."

" It's what I get paid for."

Nadia and Huey hang up the phone at the same time. And Huey goes back to plotting out the trial on the map and marks where he is now completing the trail, and now the only problem was being able to get out of here without getting caught by any of Wuncler's guards or undercover spies.

" Zuri I need you to stay here while I head out alright?"

" But where are you going?"

" I'm going back to Wuncler's base."

" Are you nuts what if you get caught?"

" It's a risk I have to take Zuri, you're sick and need medical help and the longer you stay here it's going to get worse."

" We can travel on foot."

" Zuri do you have any idea how far away the base is from here, and you can't even walk I would have to carry you and traveling on foot would mean having to stop constantly and will slow us down."

" But what if someone comes in here?"

Huey took a moment to pause and truly think this out, the only way of getting out of here is to get a jeep of some kind so they can get out off here, but in order to do that he will need to leave Zuri in the cave because she's too weak to move.

" You still have the swiss army knife right?"

" Yeah, but if they have guns it won't do any good."

Huey knew she was right he can't leave her alone in her condition and especially in this environment but he can't risk getting caught with Zuri there too, what was he to do either way it seems he was going to be taking a risk.

Huey started to pace around the cave, thinking and thinking, he thought about having Nadia send in a chopper to get Zuri out of here and safe and sound but waiting on a helicopter was a fifty fifty chance on whether or not Zuri would make it, at least with a jeep he can get Zuri and himself out of here within a few hours rather than days.

Huey thought about it, thinking of it rationally even though he doesn't want to leave Zuri all alone here, it's better than bringing her with him seeing as he won't be able to carry her without that slowing him down, however it's only a couple of miles and he could be there within an hour if that, but he would still risk putting Zuri in danger, he weighted his options and finally came to an conclusion.

" Alright Zuri, this is what I'm going to do." Zuri used all her might to sit up so she can listen carefully.

" I'm going to go back and get a vehicle for us I might be gone for an hour but no more, than that I'm going to leave my knapsack here with the medicine in it and I want you to take this."

Huey hands Zuri a tazer.

" Is this a tazer?"

" Yes it is, I want you to hold on to it until I get back, do you know to use one of these?"

" Don't you just turn the switch on?"

" Yes you do, and for safety reasons this tazer will go into sleep mode."

" What's sleep mode?"

" In sleep mode the tazer will still be on but it won't produce any voltage shock waves unless you press this button, this tazer will go into sleep in five minutes if it's not in use, when it's in sleep mode the color will be red, when it's not on sleep mode it's green."

" So basically you're telling me green means go, and red means stop."

" If you want to put it that way, then yes it does."

" How will know if you are ok?"

" (Sigh) You're just going have to trust me Zuri."

" I trust..it's just them I don't trust."

" I'll be fine, so just sit tight and give me an hour alright."

" And you're not back in a hour an you're caught?"

" Take this."

Huey hands Zuri his emergency phone, basically his spare cellphone. Man is there anything that Huey didn't bring or prepare for?

" But don't you need your phone?"

" This is a spare one just in case and it's not really a phone, it only has one number on it and that's Nadia's number. Nadia is a friend of mine and just tell her Huey told you to call, but this is only if something happens and you have no other choice."

" Got you, only for emergencies."

" Right, now hold tight, I'll be back."

Huey slipped out of the cave and started running down the dirt trail that lead to Wuncler's base. As he started heading back he started thinking and worrying if Zuri was going to be okay. Huey was running top speed just flying through the woods if he kept up this pace he would be back at the cave in no time.

Huey then started to here some vehicles coming by and quickly dove into the thick bushes. He see's the jeep come to a stop and he also notices that there is only one guard, then a light goes off in Huey's head. Why go all the way back to Wuncler's base when I can just high jack this guard's jeep, would definitely save the time.

The guard got out and went over to the bushes to take a piss obviously. Huey then decided to take the opportunity he pulled out his knife and started to approach the guard from behind. Quietly but swiftly he walked up behind the guard and then quickly placed a hand over his mouth and slit his throat, killing the guard instantly.

Huey quickly wiped off the knife and dragged the guard's body into the bushes, he looked at his clothes and then figured it would be wise to take the guards uniform, to disguise himself just in case he was spotted. He quickly removed his shirt and put on the guards shirt once he removed it off the guard of course.

Huey decided to ditch on taking the guards pants but he did take the guards gun and badge complete with id. Huey then jumped in the jeep and headed back to the cave it only took him 10 minutes to get back seeing how Huey didn't go to far, luckily. He parked over in the woods and went up to the cave.

" Zuri you okay?" Huey said slipping in.

" Whoa, how did you get back so fast? Man you must be like superman."

" Well actually as I was heading back to Wuncler's base, wouldn't you know it that a guard came coming by, so I instead just took his rather than going all the way back."

" Makes sense." Zuri said leaning against the wall.

Huey noticed she is starting to sweat profusely, from her fever.

" Zuri how you feeling?"

" To be honest, I feel a little dizzy and light heading and hot all at once."

" Damn, you need some fluids in your system and fast, you're probably light headed and dizzy because you're starting to dehydrate and your body needs water."

Huey goes over and checks her forehead, and goes in his knapsack to find a bottle of water.

" Only two bottles left..." He says to himself. " Zuri drink this, you need to restore your fluids."

" When you put it that way you make drinking water seem really gross." Zuri retorted.

Zuri seems to be struggling to open the bottled water.

" Can you please open this, my arms feel like noodles."

Huey quickly cracked the bottled water and handed it back to Zuri. Before she could even get a good sip of it Huey picked up his knapsack and through it over his shoulder. And then picked up Zuri and put her over his older shoulder and pushed on the boulder so Zuri's head wouldn't get hit when slipping out.

He placed Zuri into the back seat of the jeep and put up the cover on the jeep, and then tosses his knapsack in the back.

" Hey hooey did you know there's a blanket back here?"

" No I did not, know." As Huey got in the jeep and strapped on his seat belt, another light bulb went off on top of his head.

" Zuri wrap yourself in that blanket and make sure your face is covered and lay down on the back seat ."

" Okay." Zuri said sweetly, she strapped on her seat belt and then place the blanket over her covering he r face and feet, laying down in the back seat. " When can I sit up?"

" I'll let you know until then just get some sleep." Huey said starting up the vehicle, before he started to pull off he noticed the jeep had an GPS he took out his map and plugged in the locations from the map, after it was confirmed he quickly put the vehicle into gear and drove off.

Zuri grabbed hold of Huey's knapsack and used it as a pillow to rest here head, it wasn't hard for Zuri to fall asleep the cool breeze hitting her helped give her some relief from the heat of her fever. Zuri fell right to sleep in a matter of minutes.

Huey was punching on the gas slowly down occasionally when there started passing through towns but mostly he was driving through the woods on the dirt roads, the sooner he get to base the sooner he could get Zuri some medical attention and the sooner he can bring Wuncler and his operation down.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in the Safe House.)

" Man, finally we're here three hours straight in a car, I can't wait to shower and eat then sleep." Cici said yawning.

" I was the one driving the whole damn ride, yo ass was sleep." Riley bringing their luggage into the bedroom.

" I'm sleeping for two." Cindy said giving him an innocent look.

" You gonna use the line for everything aren't you?"

" Until it stops working."

" Damn and to think there's going to be two of you walking around."

" Who said it's girl, it might be a little boy."

" Not the way you walking, that's a straight up girl."

" You would know huh?"

" Keep, Cici keep talking cause you ain't gonna be saying nothing when I tap up on that ass, tonight."

Riley says with a smug look across his face, Cindy just smirks.

" Did you just say _tap up on that ass_?"

" Did I stutter?" Riley said in a low sexy growl to Cindy as he got up in her face.

" Boy please by the time I get through with you, the only you gonna be doing is...(Cindy closes her eyes and fakes like she is snoring.)"

" See Cici you always be talking shit, but when it comes down to it, you gonna be screaming my name, and telling me how much you love my dick."

" And is that before or after I got you curling up your toes and making your eyes roll back to yo head?"

Cindy said stepping closer to Riley, their lips are just inches away from kissing.

" Yeah after I fucking make you cum all over my dick!" Riley put so much emphasis on the last word it made Cindy shiver just a little.

" You know talking shit is for kids, so let's settle this once and for all to shut up all the times you wanna start talking yo mess."

" Girl, you ain't said nothing but a word so call it."

" Ok, whoever makes the other person come first or scream first, the loser will have to wait on hand foot to the winner for a week."

" How about a month, and the loser has to give the winner a massage twice a day no excuses, any the massages can be anywhere on their body." Riley's wine colored eyes stare intensely into Cindy's piercing blue eyes.

" Interesting...I accept." And rather than sealing the deal with a handshake they seal the deal with a kiss. They each other hard before parting their lips apart to breathe.

" Be ready to eat crow Riley!"

" Not before you eat these nuts."

* * *

**A/N; And on that note I'll see you guys soon when I update my next chapter and as I stated earlier I'm thinking of doing two sequels one being a prequel to how they got started and another being the actual sequel, so please give me some feedback and tell what you think, yes to a sequels a no? A maybe, and don't forget to review remember the more you review the quicker I will update lol j/k.**


	23. Chapter 23: Ante Up Bitches Pt 7

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 23**

**Ante Up Bitches Pt 7**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: I know it's been a while, and I thank you guys for waiting patiently now without much ado...

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own the boondocks.

It was a warm and dark night, as the moon shined through the window, jazmine couldn't help but stare into the night and watch the stars above her bed.

_(Jazmine's thoughts)_

" _What the hell is going on around here, first Huey goes off and up and until now I haven't heard a word from him, like he just disappeared off the face of the planet."_

As jazmine tries to figure out what has been going on, she hears the bed squeaking next to her, hard and loud thuds and slams coming from the wall. Jazmine just rolls her eyes.

" _Can't those two ever control themselves, damn no wonder Cici's pregnant, they screw more than rabbits, (sigh) speaking of Cindy why wasn't her place destroyed and why was those guys after us."_

Jazmine started to close her eyes and think about _him..._

" _Baby I miss you, it's feels like it's been years, I wonder what are you doing right now, the sky has never looked so clear, I wish you were here right now, I wish you could see this..." _

She opened her eyes and watched the clouds slowly passing by into the night, it got her mind spinning taking a trip back to memory lane...

_( 5 years ago...)_

" _Huey why did you bring me here?" She asked as they sat in their familiar place under the big oak tree up on the hill. " I hope you don't think I'm still talking to you after today Huey."_

_Huey sat there just looking out over woodcrest as the sun starts to set near the horizon casting a orange and pinkish glow across the expanding sky._

" _Huey? Huey? Are you even listening to me?"_

_Huey continued not to say a word, he just sat there his eyes were intense almost as if his words were searching for the right words._

" _That's it, if you're not even going to say anything then I'm leaving." as soon as Jazmine started to get up and walk away a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist._

_He didn't turn to face her, he kept his attention on the city below them. Jazmine stood frozen as she stared down at how quick Huey's reflexes were, she shook her head and looked up toward Huey._

" _Jazmine, I-I (Sigh) I'm not good at this..." He spoke almost too quietly for Jazmine to hear._

" _So try." Jazmine said with a softer tone to her voice._

_She sat down and moved a little closer to him, and removed her hand from his grasp and instead took hold of his, giving off support for his words._

" _Jazmine, I never been good at words."_

" _Huey I seen you give speeches that would make Malcolm X and Martin Luther King be proud, I mean you can always say these elaborate and inspirational speeches but you can't seem to open up your mouth around me?" Jazmine's tone had a hint of venom to it._

" _I mean I'm not good when it comes to you, look Jazmine I know I'm not the most easiest person to be open too."_

" _Pfft that's an understatement of a life time..."_

_Huey turned and looked at Jazmine in the eyes, he saw the pain and hurt in her eyes and it pained him more to know that he could of possibly hurt Jazmine in anyway._

" _(Sigh) Jazmine, I love you..."_

_Jazmine's eyes widen shock she froze and tried to register the three words that fell from his lips._

" _W-what?" Jazmine managed to stammer out._

" _Jazmine I love you and I know I couldn't say it before because..."_

" _Because..."_

" _Because, (Sigh) I was scared and I figured I could ignore it and let you be, but I couldn't I mean when you opened up to me I was speechless..and I was nervous I mean being emotional was never my expertise, and I know I just left you hanging after you just stripped yourself naked in front of everyone none the less."_

_Jazmine was still and kept her eyes on Huey and was still in awe of those three little words._

" _I froze and I don't know, (Sigh) look Jazz I love you, and I know I'm-"_

_Huey was cut off when Jazmine's lips gently brushed against his. She slowly pulled away and looked at him in his eyes and he was just as speechless and in shock like she previously was before._

" _Huey?...huey? You there?" Jazmine started to get a little nervous when he didn't respond at first._

_Huey then placed a hand to her cheek and leaned in pulling Jazmine towards him and this time kissing her, with all words he couldn't express. This kiss was passionate and gentle but breathe taking, they parted their lips in order to breathe an gasp of air._

BAM! Jazmine was taken out of her stroll down memory lane and opened her eyes after hearing a loud crashing sound. Jazmine jumped up out of bed and headed down stairs into the main living room.

" Caesar what is going on!"

" JAZMINE GET DOWN!"

Gun shots started to ringing through out the house, jazmine hit the floor and Riley shielding Cindy on the floor, right next to Simone and Caesar.

" Caesar! What is going on?" Jazmine called out.

" What the fuck you think some one shootin' at us!" Riley yelled out.

Jazmine simply just flipped off Riley, as the bullets stopped, all the lights were off in the house and everything was dead silent, the only light that was coming in was the moon now shining in through the main window.

" Do you think they're gone?" Simone whispers.

" They're probably just reloading their bullets, Riley cover me." Caesar made his way over to the window while staying low to the ground.

He see's a black car much similar to the that Jazmine and Cindy escaped from. He pulls out his pistol and takes aim at the two men in the car. BAM! Caesar's gun goes off as he pulled the trigger taking out one of the men in the car.

Then another wave of bullets started to hit...

" EVERYONE STAY DOWN!" Caesar yells out getting back low to the ground. KABAM! the car Caesar just shot at completely blows up, sending clouds of black smoke into the air. And time just seems to stop, there is an eerie dead silence...

" Riley get everyone out of here through the tunnel I have bad feeling about all of this." Caesar remarked.

Riley nodded and quietly told the ladies to follow, he went over to the small crawl space,and remove the grate that made the crawl space appear as an vent. Jazmine goes in first and drops down some dark tunnel, it was only a 3 foot drop. Simone follows next and drops down right beside Jazmine.

" Cici be careful dropping down." Riley says kissing her on the cheek.

" I will." Cindy gives him a small smile then slowly eases her feet to the ground using her upper body strength. Riley then soon follows but not before calling out to Caesar.

" Aye, nigga bring yo' ass!" Riley calls out about to jump down.

" Riley take the girls to the old abandoned church, I will be there shortly I have to make sure where not going to be followed." Caesar then runs off within the house before Riley had a chance to respond.

Riley jumped down and started heading down the tunnel.

" Riley stop, aren't you going to wait for Caesar?" Cindy asks curiously.

" He said he will catch up now come on and follow me I gotta get you guys out of here." Riley takes Cindy by the hand and starts heading down the tunnel and Jazmine turns to Simone to give her a look and follows, while Simone stands here.

" You guys go ahead I'm going to wait for Caesar." Simone says firmly.

Riley stops dead in his tracks and starts back tracking to Simone.

" Look he coming right back, and right now ain't the time to wanna be stubborn and shit, so bring yo' ass and come on." Riley stated strictly.

" No! I'm not going to leave him behind." Simone stood her ground and stated perfectly still.

" I ain't got time for this shit, females... look right now I'm suppose to be taking y'all to a safe spot and I will drag yo' ass kicking and screaming if I have too, so don't fucking try me!" Riley spattered out.

Simone looked up into Riley's eyes never has she seen such urgency, she bit her bottom lip and started walking forward in the direction Riley had previously started. As they made their way down the tunnel KABAM! another explosion ranged out.

" Oh my God no! Caesar, he was still in there!" Simone screams out.

The flames from the explosion started to travel out in the tunnel, causing everyone's eyes to grow like saucers.

" Oh shit, run!" Riley yelled out and gripped Cindy's hand tighter.

They all go running down the tunnel at full speed, as the fire started to gang up on them.

" Baby how much longer?" Cindy cries out, panting trying hard to keep up with Riley as he lead her through the tunnels with Jazmine and Simone following closely behind.

" Shit I don't know until we get there." Riley replies trying to keep the pace at a balance for Cindy and himself.

The flames from the explosion are now close behind speeding down the tunnel like a rocket heading into orbit.

" Riley this fire is ganging on us we can't out run it!" Jazmine calls out while taking a hold of Simone's hand so she can't breakdown.

" Everybody quick press yourself in between the spaces on the wall." Riley calls out.

Riley took hold of Cindy's arm and shielded her from the flames as they pushed hard into the little space, Cindy was shielded by Riley leaving his back exposed and open he could feel the warm heat of the flames as it passes over his back, Jazmine and Simone we're both pressed against each other in the small space facing each other on the other side of Cindy and Riley.

The flames bypassed in a swift motion if you blinked you would of missed it, the flames would soon die out, from the lack of oxygen in the tunnels, as the group just see's it go by in a flash taking the engulfing heat with it.

The tunnel was clear once again and they continue down the tunnel with Riley leading the way, it was in complete silence once again until a sob broke the tension.

" _My baby I can't believe...(crying) he can't be dead he just can't...oh my God no..." _Simone cries out and drops to her knees.

Everyone stops and turns to Simone, Jazmine grips her hand as she kneels down Simone wrapping an arm around her not knowing what to say.

" We ain't got time for this right, now we need to get the fuck out of here, you can cry later." Riley spats out.

" _Oh Fuck You Riley! (crying) I lost my fi-fi-ance! (crying)" _ Simone is in a ball of tears.

Jazmine glances down at the ring on her friend's finger, how could she not have noticed? Jazmine just wrapped her arm tighter around Simone rubbing her back trying to console her. Cindy starts to feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she drops down besides Simone and places another hand on her shoulder who is also speechless.

" Look, we can't just sit here right now, we need to get to somewhere safe, and this shit ain't it, Caesar is fine."

" _Nigga are you blind, God damn house blew up with my man in it, how the fuck is he ok?" _Simone tries to dry her eyes.

" Look I know that nigga wouldn't just die without a fight, I mean he ain't no young reezy, but the nigga is alright, I mean you always talking about have faith and all that shit, well practice what you preach."

" _And if he is not okay, and he is..."_

" You got my word the nigga is alright, now we really need to get the fuck out of dodge." Riley extends his hand to Simone.

She slowly takes it and he pulls her to her feet as Jazmine and Cindy stand up along the side of her. Riley gives her a small reassuring small and takes Cindy's hand once more and continue down the tunnel.

(Meanwhile back inside what's left of the safe house.)

Caesar crawls out from hiding under the small crawl space within the floor, he noticed a ticking time bomb as he saw some mysterious men take off in a truck. Caesar saw the bomb and ran toward the hidden space and prayed that the others especially Simone were ok.

The coast was know clear, of whatever intruders Caesar had came encounter with, the ones he did see he didn't waste anytime putting a bullet in their heads, whoever those intruders were, they we're responsible for both explosions, the one for the car and now.

Caesar collected whatever he could retrieve that was still intact and useful, he found some can goods and packed them in a knapsack he found, he was also able to find some bottled water and mini medical kit.

" (Sigh) This goodie bag will have to do for now." He said to himself.

Caesar was about to jump down through the same hole that Riley and the others used to get to the tunnels. He saw a gleam of light catch his eyes he walked over to it, it was an card with a rainbow color candy paint to it, however you held it in the light, it gave off different colors. There were three letters written on it, S.A.M

S.A.M, it simply stood for the South African Militia, he quickly pushes card inside and hurried down the tunnel to catch up with the group.

* * *

(Meanwhile back with Riley and the others.)

They manage to reach the old abandon church and came up through a secret passage hidden within the tunnel and emerge from an wall within the church. Riley climbs up first to make sure no surprises are waiting around the corner, he pulls out his gun and checks around, after a good 15 minutes of scanning the area he slips his back into his back pocket.

He helps lift Cindy from the ground and does the same with jazmine and simone. Once they were all inside Jazmine hopped on the table and Riley took a seat in a pew right beside Cindy and Simone.

" So is anyone going to explain what the fuck is going on around here?" Jazmine comments a little exhausted.

A creaking sound interrupts Jazmine and Riley quickly pulls out his gun,and cautiously walks toward the noise.

" You got 3 seconds to announce yo self nigga before I bust a cap in yo' ass!"

" Whoa chill man, it's me Caesar."

Simone's head shot up to her fiance's voice, Caesar stepped out of the shadows and into the light with a few spots of ash and soot on his clothes. But besides that small aspect he takes a seat on the floor, as Simone stares at him, speechless as if it was the first she had laid eyes on him.

" Caesar?" Simone asks as if he wasn't real.

She gets up and walks over to him and he looks up at her and smiles. Simone eyes start to swell up with tears as she smile backs at him, she runs forward into his arms as he embraces her tight.

" _I thought I lost you." _She cries into his chest softly that only he can hear.

" I'm always here for you, you will never lose me." he kisses her head as her face is pressed against his chest.

Simone pulls away from his embrace to look up at him, it's a silence that is sweet and calming and not in the least eerie but that sweet moment was broken when...

" So let me repeat is anyone going to explain what the fuck is going on around here?" Jazmine calls out again.

Caesar turns to Riley and gives him a look and they both take deep breath, preparing themselves for what's about to come. The mentally prepared themselves for the screaming the yelling, temper tantrum, the tears but most of all the rage.

" Jazmine, you might wanna take a seat because what me and Riley have to tell you it ain't going to pleasant." Caesar started to move further away and sit in a pew.

He continued on.

" Jazmine..."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I know I'm going to get a lot of you angry for this cliff hanger. But if I didn't it wouldn't be fun now would it? Anyway if you were wondering what kept me I will be honest...laziness and writer's block it's a total bitch! Anyway please review and question do you guys think I put too many lemons in this story...oh who am I kidding there is no such thing as too many lemons lol see ya soon y'all one love.**


	24. Chapter 24: Rapture Pt 1

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 24**

**Rapture Pt 1.**

**A/N: Hello...there...no you aren't seeing a hallucination you are seeing the it for real for real lol I'm back! now I understanding where kelsey is coming from, college is a job ugh...I live on campus and by the time the week end comes once you're out of class you don't feel like doing anything else, so with out much ado! **

Disclaimer: …...yeah you get it by now.

* * *

" Jazmine, Huey wasn't drafted into the military, it was a cover."

Caesar took deep breathes as he went on, as Jazmine watched Caesar speak.

" Huey as well as Riley and me-"

" Aye nigga! You suppose to just tell her about Huey!"

" She needs to know the whole truth Riley. (Sigh) We're apart of an organization called the Black Intelligence Alliance, also known as the B.I.A, our goal is to do away with the oppression and injustice throughout the world."

" How long have you all been involved?"

" Since high school, after graduation we were recruited and soon after, Riley was too after he graduated."

Jazmine jaw dropped and she gives off a blank stare, Caesar and Riley just give each other looks.

" So all this time you two have been lying to me?"

" Jazzy it's not all their fault me and Cici knew about it too." Simone apologetically said moving toward jazmine's said with Cici close behind.

" Did Huey tell you not to tell me?"

Once again Riley and Caesar turned and look at each other, neither of them didn't want to through Huey under the bus, he had to keep the mission a secret.

" Look we gotta get out of here and out of the country someone wants us dead, all of us and sitting around around isn't going to get us there any faster." caesar said calmly.

" Nigga how the fuck we gon get out of here, it ain't like we can get on a plane without being noticed and shit."

" Not if it's a private plane." Cindy speaks up just loud enough for everyone to hear.

" Wait, you have a plane?" Caesar said with disbelief.

" It was a gift on my 16th birthday, most kids got a car I got a private plane."

" Damn Cici why you ain't tell us sooner, man we could have been out this bitch like yesterday." Riley turned looking surprised.

" You never asked!"

" How da fuck we spose to know yo ass got a damn plane!"

" Aye look we don't got time for this, we need to get moving now! Yo Sid how soon can we get to your plane?" Caesar interrupted.

" Shit we can go now if you want, when my dad left my mom she took half of everything, we keep a 24 hour staff back at my mom's crib, my plane is there we had a special garage made for it."

" How long will it take to get to your mom's place?"

" Not long she stays uptown in woodcrest."

" Damn that's 2 hours away, (Sigh)" Caesar pinches the bridge in between his nose. " We need to get a car, and last I checked our vehicles got blown to bits in that explosion, (Sigh) fuck!"

" Baby what are we going to do, you said yourself we need to get out of here?" Simone said worriedly.

" We can't risk going outside, with out drawing attention to ourselves and getting ourselves killed."

" We could just take the sewer back to woodcrest."

Everyone turns and looks at Jazmine. She simply gives everyone a blank stare and shrugs. " It's the only way to not be seen."

" Jazzy are you ok?" Simone says a little concerned.

" Why wouldn't I be?" Jazmine says dryly she just gives this cold stare.

She gets up and heads toward the back door, and starts to climb back down into the sewers, everyone turns and gives each other a look.

" Aye hold the fuck on." Riley said following after Jazmine.

" What?" She yells up to Riley as he is climbing down.

" Something ain't right with you..is you high?"

" No Riley I'm not high."

" Well you gotta be on something, Ceez tell you we been lying to you and all you do is say let's take the sewers. You ain't scream, yell at us, cry, shit you starting to act like Huey."

" Like y'all said we need to get out of here, right now isn't the best time to break down, and I'm not starting now." Jazmine looks up to everyone else who is looking down at the two. " So y'all coming?"

Riley and Caesar just give each other a look and Caesar jumps down first and helps Simone down, then he helps Cindy down. Once everyone is in the tunnels, Jazmine pulls out her phone and hits the navigation button on her phone, she types in Cindy's address.

" It says we need to start heading north." Jazmine says looking up at everyone who is giving her blank looks.

" You heard Sista Souljah let's go." Caesar speaks, taking the lead with right beside Jazmine.

They all start walking following along with Jazmine's navigation system Riley and Caesar take the lead while Jazmine is directly behind them and Cindy and Simone are right behind.

" Mo, I think something is up with Jazz." Cindy whispers to Simone.

" No shit, I mean have you ever seen her so calm about a situation I mean she's taking this way better than I expected." Simone whispered and replied back.

" Maybe it just haven't sunk in yet, maybe it's still just a blank to her."

Cindy and Simone had linked arms with each other continuing to follow behind everyone else.

" Maybe she is just blank I mean how can she be so calm, something's not right girl I'm telling you, I'm worried about her." Simone replies.

" You do know I can hear you right?" Jazmine says dryly in a monotone voice.

Jazmine simply just rolled her eyes and walked to the front. Cindy and Simone gave each other looks.

" Okay my navigation says we should make a right, here." Jazmine says taking the lead and making a right.

" Damn it smells like shit down here."

" Mo it's a sewer." Caesar replied.

" Still it makes a girl wanna throw up."

" You ain't the only one."

Cindy shoves past Simone to vomit, sadly not missing Riley's shoes.

" UGH! CINDY WHAT DA FUCK!"

Cindy just continues on vomiting, until the there are no longer any contents in her stomach. Meanwhile everyone with the exception of Jazmine shares a look of disgust. No one was more disgusted than Riley.

" Ugh I knew I shouldn't have eaten that peanut butter and tuna fish, chocolate and banana pepper sandwich."

" Fuck I just brought these, just had to ruin a nigga's favorite pair too, damn I can't have shit."

" Oh well excuse me if carrying YO' BABY! Gives me ultra sensitive senses, talkin bout I just got these, man fuck yo' shoes, I'm carrying a baby and yo' ass talkin bout some shit from last season any damn way."

" Yo' how you gonna be hatin on a nigga's shoes throwing up and shit all over me, man you need to stop the hate Cid, gon' fuck around and pass that shit on to my son, he ain't about to be no hatin bitch-ass nigga foreal."

" Whatever nigga. And yeah I said it, do sumin bout it!"

With Cindy's mood swings starting to kick in, every one with the exception of Jazmine eyed Cindy with a raised eyebrow and moved on.

Jazmine remained silent throughout the little commotion, her emotional state was a complete blank, she was empty as a shell. She kept her eyes on her phone making left's and right's through the tunnels.

" I can't take this no more I gotta get the fuck up out of here seriously, baby you know my nose is sensitive to smell." Simone complains.

" Baby cakes, there is nothing I can do about it, just breathe through your mouth."

Everyone stops and looks up at Simone.

" BABY CAKES!" everyone except jazmine yell in unison.

" What!" Simone asks dumb founded.

" You mean to tell me, Ceez that you couldn't come up with a better nickname than baby cakes?" Cindy replies.

" What? It's perfect for my baby, I mean her skin is smooth as a baby's bottom, and dat ass."

" CAESAR!" Simone smacks him on the arm.

" What?"

Simone just rolls her eyes and gives him the don't you dare you finish that statement look. Caesar then turns to Riley and mouths to him.

" Is sweet like cake."

Riley just smirks and looks gives him a fist pound. Jazmine continues to tune everyone out and just walks , makes a turn into this tunnel that has this black fenced gate with a opening at the top to hop over. Jazmine places her phone in her pocket and starts to climb the gate.

" Um jazz honey mind telling us why you're climbing this gate." Cindy asks.

" You see that pothole, well according to my phone this is our stop, and since the pothole is on the other side of this fence, we need to climb it."

" Whoa, whoa how the hell am I suppose to climb that damn thing." Simone cuts in.

Jazmine makes it to the top of the fence and jumps down to the ground on the other side. She starts to climb up the ladder and reaches the pothole cover and is about to remove it when she sees all eyes on her.

" What now?" Jazmine asks with irritation in her tone.

" Yo since when you were super nigga?" Riley blurts out.

Jazmine just rolls her eyes and gives them all a blank empty stare.

" If y'all are coming then you need to get a move on, time is wasting." Jazmine says coldly then removes the cover and climbs out.

Everyone turns and looks at each other in disbelief, at what they just seen.

" Aye nigga I never thought I say some shit like this but I'm starting to miss old jazmine foreal." Riley says blankly.

" Word, nigga...word."

Caesar comments before he starts to climb the gate. He climbs to the top and jumps down on the other side. Simone starts to climb the gate after Caesar and stops when she reaches the top.

" Well what you waitin on, jump!" Caesar tries his best to motivate her.

" Boo you know I'm scared of heights, I can't jump."

" Baby yes you can, look it's not even that high it's like 6 feet tops!"

" Yeah, that's one feet too many."

" Baby we don't got time for this, come on just jump, and to make it easier I will catch you."

" Caesar I don't know, what if you drop me?"

" Oh please I carried you on my shoulder, look I got you just jump."

Simone took a deep breath and closed her eyes and hopped off the gate and just as he said Caesar caught her easily into his arms.

" Aww Riley that's so sweet can you catch me?"

Cindy says batting her eye lashes. Riley just looks at her blankly.

" I don't do that gay shit."

Riley starts to climb and happens to look down at Cindy who is giving htm these big puppy dog eyes that are about to swell up with tears.

" _You don't..lo..l..love me anymore! (crying)...you won't catch me cause I'm..fat...(crying)" _

" Yo can you stop with the water works damn!"

He climbs back down to Cindy and squats down, to his knees with this irritated look across his face.

" _Riley..what are you doing?"_

" Will you just hop yo crying ass on my back shit."

" _Riley you do love me!" _Cindy jumps up very excited onto Riley's back.

" Aye, what the fuck you trying to do break a nigga's back! You ain't gotta be so fucking rough and shit."

" I love you too banky!" Cindy kisses him on the cheek.

" I can't wait til this shit is over with, fuck you starting to at like old jazzy, damn what the fuck is goin on round this muthafucka, yo this some ol bullshit!"

Riley rants on while he is climbing the gate with his pregnant girlfriend on his back, he jumps down and makes sure to make a clean landing, so that cindy wouldn't accidentally fall off. Once Cindy gets off his back, Riley simply turns to Cindy to face her.

" Yo, a nigga gon need some neck rubs, some new shoes since you fucked up my shit, and some pussy after that shit, choking the life outta me, why you gotta try and kill a nigga damn!"

Cindy just simply kisses him on the lips, to shut him up then starts to climb the ladder. Riley just freezes in his tracks.

" (Coughs) Pussy whipped! (Cough)" Caesar blurts out.

" Shut up bitch."

Riley says flipping him off. Causing Caesar and Simone to crack a smile at his reaction. Riley starts to follow after Cindy and climbs out the pothole.

" Ladies first." Caesar remarks extending his arms toward the ladder, while bowing. Simone just gives him a smile and starts to climb with him right behind her. Once everyone reaches it to the top they are all scanning around looking for jazmine, they see her sitting on the side walk right against the gate to Cindy's childhood mansion.

" Took y'all long enough." Jazmine says plainly.

**(A hour later...)**

Cindy's plane was spacious and luxurious with badge patented leather seats that swiveled 360 degrees. They seating row was setup by two seats facing each other with one set on the left and one set on the right with a walk way down the middle of the aisle. A table in between them were the seats also reclined so after you eat you lean back and take a nap.

" Aye nigga hurry the fuck up! I gotta shit!" Riley yelled. As he banged on the bathroom of Cindy's private plane.

" Riley just use the other one down stairs damn, there's five damn bathrooms in this place, pick one shit!" Simone retorted. From her spot on the plane.

" Aye keep yo ass over there aight, I ain't tryin to hear that shit!"

" Boy boo!" Simone responded flipping him the bird.

" I don't fucks with U.F. Hoes."

" Oh I got yo' hoe nigga!"

Simone jumps up out her seat and is about to attack Riley, when Caesar comes out the bathroom, spraying air freshener.

" Ugggghhh, nigga you stank!"

" Can't y'all for once be civil toward one another damn, do I look like a referee?" Caesar replied.

Caesar goes and leads Simone toward their seats on the plane.

Cindy's plane was spacious and luxurious with badge patented leather seats that swiveled 360 degrees. They seating row was setup by two seats facing each other with one set on the left and one set on the right with a walk way down the middle of the aisle. A table in between them were the seats also reclined so after you eat you lean back and take a nap.

Behind the seats was a couch on one side of the plane depending on where you are stand the couch will be either to your right or to your left. If you are heading to the cockpit the couch is on the left if you are heading to the back of the plane the couch is on your right. The couch was a light brown suede color with earth tone like pillows.

In front of the couch was plasma tv and a fireplace...yeah I said a fireplace. The carpet was dark badge color, there was another row of seats next to the couch. The same as in the front, if you continue walking down the aisle you will see the room where there is a bar, and an island where you can eat at. In front of the bar is a kitchen area. There is a electric stove, microwave, a sink, cabinets, a dishwasher and a small pantry complete with hardwood floors.

Further back were bedrooms complete with a fireplace and plasma tv with digital cable and master bathrooms. The next floor was a gaming floor with pool, the latest gaming consoles, classic games like dance dance revolution, pac man and mrs. pac man, tetris, and top it off there is a snack bar, jerky and slim jims, gummy worms and bears, oreos, twizzlers, starbursts, jelly beans, twinkies, ding dongs etc. You name it she has it. This floor also comes equipped with master bedrooms and bathrooms as well.

The last and final floor is a miniature library, mainly weaponry, medical, electronics, fiction, and worst case survival guide. This floor also had swivel seats and lounge chairs and a sky light, so you can take a break and look up into the night when you're done reading. This floor also has bedrooms and extra bathrooms.

" Is it my fault he always starts all the drama." Simone says into Caesar's ear.

" Why don't you just ignore him, Mo it's Riley, why do you let let him get to you?" Caesar says picking up his phone about to call Huey.

" Oh shit you got cable on this jank! Damn aye why you ain't tell a nigga you had cable and shit!"

" Muthafucka do I look like yo' information hotline nigga?...Yeah I said it!"

" Aye a nigga gonna need you to stop callin' me a nigga and shit! Just cuz you my girl and aye a thing don't me yo ass get gotta get racial."

Everyone turns and looks at Riley.

" Whatever nigga!" Cindy yells out while digging in the fridge for some ice cream.

She takes a seat right by Riley on the couch watching tv. It's never been like Cindy to ever use the word nigga...but hormones, mood swings, cravings, and pregnancy will do that to you.

" Jazmine, girl are you okay? Like foreal you are scaring me." Simone says sitting up into Caesar's lap.

" I'm fine, Mo...just fine." Jazmine replies coldly.

Jazmine gets up and heads upstairs to passing through the kitchen, going past the second floor and to the third floor. She notices a cabinet and goes to get a blanket and a pillow.

She relaxes on one of the lounge chairs making her bed for the night and looks up at the stars. For the first time in a couple of months she breaks her promise.

She starts to cry and cry releasing her angst, pain and most of all betrayal she can't help but feel all over. Wrapping herself up in her blanket like a cocoon. She fumbles with the bracelet that was given to her by Huey.

" _I can't take this anymore I just can't, how could he just lie to me, (sobbing) am I that fragile? He thinks I'm so weak!...(sobbing) and he's right. I don't even know what hurts more...the fact that he lied and thinks I'm too weak or the that he's right."_

She whispers quietly to herself before shortly crying herself to sleep, without making a sound. Her tears dry along her cheeks and her face turns soundly into the pillow. Her shimmers as the she is traveling under the light of the moon.

* * *

**(Meanwhile...Some where back in Africa.)**

" Zuri wake up." Huey says shaking her gently.

Huey had made it to the second base camp, and placed Zuri in the nursery on a bed. She slightly starts to stir whining in her sleep. Huey takes a breath of relief, he shakes her some more to wake up and she finally comes to.

"This better be good, I was just named princess of Africa." Zuri says sheepishly rubbing her eyes.

" Here you need to drink this, and I'm gonna need you to sit up for me alright?"

" Ugh this smells disgusting! And where am I?" She says slowly sitting upwards.

" Well we are at base camp safe and sound, now hold still."

Huey pulls out an syringe and fills it with an anti-biotic and is about to give her a shot when she jerks her arm away.

" You are not going to stick me with that!"

" If you want to get better and not be infected then hold still."

" How do you even now I'm infected, huh?"

" When I carried you in here I noticed a small cut on your leg, no wonder you got a fever."

Huey goes to give her the shot and once again Zuri jerks her arm away.

" Zuri, if you don't hold still I'm going to hold you down myself, and you don't want that...trust me, now hold still!" Huey says seriously.

Zuri sticks out tongue and sticks out her arm, squinting her eyes closed, Huey just smirks to himself and finally gives the shot to Zuri.

" There, you're still alive." He says sarcastically. "And drink your medicine." He says leaving out the room.

"But it smells!" Zuri yells out.

Huey returns after 10 minutes with some basketball shorts and a t-shirt and some clean boxer underwear. The underwear might fit fine but the clothes are going to be very big on little Zuri, considering the fact the clothes belong to him.

" Once you finish taking your medicine, go into the bathroom and wash up. I already ran your bath for you so just get in, there is a towel and a rag and soap."

Huey left out once again leaving Zuri sitting on the bed. She scrunched up her face and swallowed the medicine and headed into the bathroom like he said.

Huey made sure he stayed in close enough range of the bathroom just in case Zuri had an accident.

" Zuri, make sure you wash behind your ears!" Huey said calling out to Zuri.

" Okay!" Zuri shouts back. Huey smirks to his self as he goes and makes a call to Nadia.

" It's me, I made it to second base, Zuri still has a fever but since I was able to treat her she will be fine, have you heard any news on Caesar yet?"

" No not yet, only thing I know is that he and everyone else we're getting out of woodcrest and that's the last I heard, but you could just call him yourself." Nadia replies in a matter of fact short of way.

" Then what would I need you for?" Huey said sarcastically.

" Forget you Huey." Nadia said jokingly. " Now I don't have any info on Caesar but I do got some info on Wuncler, and you are going to trip."

" What you got?"

"Well Wuncler isn't just involved in this child labor, turns out-" Nadia gets cut off by Huey.

" I know the South African Militia is in on it too."

" I wasn't going to say that but, anyway how do you know that?"

" Longer story and way what were you about to say?"

" Well as I were saying it turns that a wealthy man named Carter McPhearson has been the main supplier of Wuncler's operation."

" Whoa, whoa hold up did you say McPhearson?"

" I sure did, does this name mean something to you?" Nadia asks curious.

" Not for me but for someone else, look Nadia let me call you back."

" No problem."

Huey takes a moment to think for a minute about what he just learned.

_(Huey's thoughts)_

" _Why the hell would Cindy's father get involved with Wuncler? I doubt Cindy knows anything that girl is almost as oblivious as Jazmine...(Sigh) I can only imagine what sort of fit she through I wonder-" _

Huey gets interrupted from his thoughts by Zuri calling out to him.

" Hooey! Hooey!" Zuri shouts.

" I'm right here no need to shout, what's the problem?"

" I'm ready to get out now." Zuri says innocently.

Huey just lets out a exasperated sigh and picks up the big towel and goes over to Zuri. She stands in the tub and he wraps the towel around her and helps her out of the tub. He leaves give Zuri some privacy so she can dry off and shuts the door.

" Hey leave your dirty clothes and underwear in the hamper so I can wash them okay?"

" Okay!" Zuri yells at the door.

Zuri quickly drys off and goes and puts on her clothes that Huey gave her, then she walks out. His shorts are falling off of her and his shirt is basically a night gown for Zuri.

" Hooey?" Zuri calls out.

Huey comes into the hallway and can't help but start to chuckle when he sees Zuri in his clothes, it's just too damn cute...even for Huey.

" I can't fit this at all." She says with a pout. Zuri steps out of the shorts seeing as they can't stay on here anyway. Huey's underwear boxers fit her like a regular pair of shorts luckily and Huey's t-shirt is like a night gown on her.

" Sorry Zuri, until we can get some real clothes looks like you're stuck wearing my clothes." He says with a smirk.

" Hooey I'm hungry, may I have something to eat please?" She asked as cute as can be giving Huey the puppy brown eyes.

"Yeah come on, let's see what we can stuff that black hole of a tummy with."

Huey lifts her into her arms, and starts heading toward the kitchen, he carries her on his arm like it's his daughter. Huey doesn't seem to notice Zuri clinging to his shirt with her tiny fingers, he goes to the pantry and flips on the light, and takes a look all the can goods.

" You eat soup kiddo?"

" Depends...is there tomato soup?" Zuri ask smartly.

" One bowl of tomato soup coming up...you wouldn't happen to like grill cheese sandwiches too would you?" Huey says with a smirk.

Zuri's face lights up like bunch of fireworks. Giving him this huge grin on here face.

" (Gasp) I love grill cheese! I can have a grill cheese sandwich too please, please, pretty please!"

" Yes you may."

" Yay!" Zuri shouts out cheerfully, excited that she gets to real food and not the bland oatmeal or beans and rice she usually eats. Huey sets her down in a chair at the counter island.

He pulls out a pan, and gets some bread out of the bread box, and some cheese from the fridge. Huey turned on the stove and let it heat up for about 5 minutes before he opened the can poured its contents in it.

" Hooey, if this is a secret base how come this place is filled with food?"

" When we plan missions it's planned ahead of time so that our bases that we use to either hideout or stay located at are prepared for us, secretly of course."

Huey goes to the bottom cabinet and pulls out a griddle and plugs it into the outlet. He then turns around and cuts off the stove, and makes the grill cheese sandwich and places it on the non-stick griddle.

Huey takes out a glass, place and a bowl and spoon he pours the soup contents in the bowl and places the bowl in front of Zuri. It doesn't take long for the grill cheese to cook and he places it on a plate, and cuts off the griddle.

Huey goes over to the fridge and pulls out some some v8 splash and pours it into Zuri's glass.

" What is this?" Zuri says taking a bite out of her sandwich.

" This is v8 splash a mixture of vegetables and fruits in juice and seeing as how you are lacking in nutrient, drink up." huey slid the glass over to Zuri and put the bottle back in the fridge.

She sniffs the glass curiously then slowly takes a sip and her eyes grow big as saucers and her face lights up like new york at night.

" Okay after you finish eating off to bed."

" Ugh but I'm not sleepy!" Zuri says with food in her mouth.

" You need your rest, you are not fully recovered, your fever should have gone down because of the anti-biotic but you are still sick."

Zuri just frowns at Huey and finishes the rest of her sandwich and starts to eat her soup. Huey goes to the bathroom to start picking up Zuri's clothes and head's into the laundry room and putting them in the washer.

Zuri finishes her soup and finish her glass of juice by the time Huey returns to the kitchen.

" Finished?" Huey says starting to clean the kitchen.

" Do I have to got to bed, because I'm not tired at all."

"Yes you do, now bed."

Zuri starts to pout and gives Huey the puppy brown eyes, batting her eyelashes looking up at Huey.

" Nice try, those don't on me, bed now." Huey said not even facing her placing the dirty pan in the sink. And cleaned of the griddle and then placed back in its proper place he quickly washed the pan.

" (Mumbles) can't go to bed when I want, I might as well still be at the mine, stupid afro wearing-"

" You know I can hear you."

"So!" Zuri sticks out her tongue and heads to bed shuffling her feet with her head down.

Zuri goes into back into the nursery and crawls into bed. Once Huey finish cleaning the kitchen he goes into this library, conveniently down the other to the nursery. This second base camp was built much like the first one except more cozy almost like a home away from kind of place.

This base has three floors, the first has a nursery room, kitchen, library, and a lounge tv area. There were three bathrooms on the first floor. The second floor has intelligence room like in the first base, and a weaponry and gadgets room. There 6 bedrooms and each bedroom where master bedrooms but there were also two hallway bathrooms on the second floor. The third floor was a variety of training rooms, ranging from hand to hand combat, to a gun range, to a fitness and physical therapy room, to martial arts room. The third floor also had mini gaming room designed to test your physical limits with virtual control.

The base itself was intimate but spacious enough, the base was field with earth tone colors and hard wood floors that gave off a comforting feel when you entered it. The library was Huey's favorite place to be mainly because of the observatory, Huey loved looking up into the stars it was one the rare common interest he and jazmine both shared.

"Huey was sitting on the window sill looking into the night when his phone rang, he quickly answered after being interrupted from his gazing.

" Huey here."

" It's Caesar, we're on the plane we should be there in a couple of hours man."

" How's Jazmine?"

"(Sigh) To be honest I'm not sure, after we told her about everything she didn't even freak, she was calm...too calm, like the calm in the middle of the storm."

" Did she even cry, or anything?" Huey says sounding surprised.

" No not one bit, if you want my advice I think when we get there you might want to keep yourself at a distance she seems like a ticking time bomb. She's all cold, and quiet and snarky almost like she's you."

" I doubt that, Ceez look man thanks for looking after her."

" No problem, hey I gotta go simone just got out the shower!"

" Aye, damn I don't wanna hear all that, damn how am I supposed to sleep at night?"

" Huey man, I think I should be asking you that-" Caesar gets cut off by Simone and Huey over hears it over the phone.

"Baby, hurry up before the whip cream melts." Simone says seductively.

" Damn! Aye piece homie, a nigga bout to get it in!" Caesar quickly shuts his phone to go handle some business.

Huey just shook his head and hung up the phone and went back staring into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Alright alright don't yell at me yes I know it's been a long ass time since I've updated but that shouldn't stop you from reviewing :-P**


	25. Chapter 25: Rapture Pt 2

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 25**

**Rapture Pt 2**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Hello again everyone, welcome back because shit is about to get crazy! Sit back and hold tight.**

* * *

Disclaimer: **…...**um

The plane was silent as a grave yard with the occasional running of water from a faucet. Everyone was sleep and sound with the exception of the pilots flying the plane, and even then they took time to sleep...once they put on the autopilot of course, with one remaining pilot at the wheel just in case alternating between shifts.

Everyone found their resting chambers Caesar and Simone is on the second floor seeing as how they didn't want to be bothered by any moans or screams coming from Riley and Cindy.

" Yo Cindy you sleep?"

He lays there eyes are wide awake thinking with his arms behind his head, laying on his back. Thinking about when they all land what will happen next, how exactly are they going to bring down Wuncler, what exactly is the plan and most importantly this baby that's growing inside of cindy, this life, their life, his life that is being created.

" Nope."

She says turning over onto her stomach relaxing into her pillow trying to sleep.

" Cindy." He says just above a whisper.

"What!" she half mumble from her pillow.

"What do you think is going to happen when we land?"

Cindy finally sits slightly irritated that she won't be getting any peaceful sleep anytime soon, with all his "talking".

"(Sigh) Banky whats wrong?"

"I'm going to be a daddy. I mean let that shit just marinate for a minute."

" Riley I been marinating for about over a month, yeah you're going to be a daddy and?"

"Cici I'm trying to be real and you up here being indifferent and shit."

"Banky I'm sorry but it's 2:00 in the morning, and you know when I don't sleep I get cranky."

"Aight fine be that way then, forget it."

Riley rolls onto his side letting his back face Cindy. Cindy takes a deep and adjust her sitting position. She gently taps him on the shoulder.

"Banky?" She asks sweetly.

He doesn't respond and ignores her.

"Oh I know you ain't trying to ignore me!"

Riley still doesn't respond the only thing that can be heard is his breathing.

"You know you can't ignore me, so I don't _why you even try_." Putting emphasis on the last words trailing her manicured nails down his arm.

He shakes her hand off and rolls back on his side, curling himself up. Cindy just cocks one eyebrow and then she leans over him trying to look at his face.

"Riley? Come on talk to me." Cindy says in a pleading tone mixed with exhaustion. But Riley continues to say nothing. Cindy's face goes into a pout then she gets a evil grin on her face.

"So you seriously not gonna talk to me, okay fine, but I know you can't ignore this."

Cindy quickly pushes Riley onto his back and straddles his waist then starts to tickle him frantically making him bust into laughter. That's right Young Reezy aka Riley Escobar aka Lethal Interjection aka horse choker aka the fundraiser is ticklish.

"Cindy (laughs) stop! (laughs) come on stop!"

"You gonna talk!"

"Yes I'll talk (laughs) stop! (laughs)"

"You won't ignore me?"

"Yes (laughs) yes (laughs) I swear come on stop! (laughs)"

Cindy just smirks to herself stops tickling Riley and places her hands on his chest while still straddling his waist, and waits for him to gather his composure.

"You know I can't stand you sometimes." Riley says smirking up at Cindy.

"I'm sorry for earlier, now what's wrong banky?"

Cindy says innocently pouting out her lip being as sweet as can be. While batting her eyelashes, and flashing those ocean blue shimmering eyes.

"I mean we been moving so fast, I mean, it just hit me that I'm going to be a daddy."

"It that what's scaring you?"

"What makes you think I'm scared."

Riley says giving her a look trying to put on a front. However if there is one thing Cindy can sense is bullshit, she knows her man. She knows everything about him, she takes a breath and rubs his chest therapeutically, giving him comfort.

"Baby I know you, I mean this is going to be a change for everyone. It's okay to say you're nervous and that you're scared, but I have faith in you. I think you're going to be a great father, we both are gonna make mistakes and the best we can do is learn from them and roll with the punches."

"What if I can't, what if I mess everything up I wouldn't be able to handle that shit."

"Hey, you got me we will figure this all out together, and you won't mess anything up. You got this boo boo. You carried me through a lot of shit, when my parents split, when I was getting abused you were their to save me, and boo if you fail then I fail, we in this shit together ride or die."

Cindy gives Riley a reassuring smile, and grips his hands in hers to for comfort. He caresses the softness of her hands and relaxes a little in the bed a little, releasing a little of the tension in his muscles.

"Look Cindy if something happens to me-"

"Baby don't say, don't even think like that."

"Foreal though if something happens to me, promise me you will stay my soldier and carry on. I would hate to see you losing yo self in my death and shit. I want you to be happy even if I'm gone."

She tensed up a little as she took in what he was saying. She understood him completely but just the thought of Riley dying, she doesn't even know if she could handle it, but if something were to happen she would have no choice but to handle it, if not for her then for the sake of the baby.

" I'd promise, as long as you promise you won't leave me without a fight. That you will fight with all your strength to come back to me."

Her eyes started to swell up with tears just thinking about it. A tear escaped from her eyes and started to roll down her cheek but was quickly wiped away by his thumb.

"I promise, but come on please stop with the water works you making a nigga feel all uncomfortable."

He says with a joking matter trying to break the tension in the room, trying to lighting the mood. She just gives him a smirk, but he can still see the sting in her eyes.

"I love you Riley, I don't know what I would do without sometimes, I'm so happy you knocked me up."

"Shit yo ass could of fooled me, I mean you was mean muggin a nigga to death and shit."

"Now you know, I wasn't really mad at you. That's just hormones I mean so what I threatened to cut off your nuts. Or how I was gonna run you down with my car if you didn't get me some ice cream."

Riley and Cindy looked at each other and busted out laughing. He gripped her hands and pulled her down to his lips to kiss them.

"You know we never got to finish our bet." Cindy says seductively.

"Strip." He says getting a this intense look in his wine colored eyes.

Cindy gets this seductive grin on her face and started to remove her clothing sensually starting with her shirt and slowing getting of his waist to remove her bottoms.

Down to her under garments Riley starts to remove his black beater and boxers revealing his very erect member. He goes over to Cindy and starts to kiss the the nape of her neck, kissing all the way down toward her navel, he slowly pulls down her panties and gives a soft kiss to her core.

As if she read his mind, cindy parted her legs as riley gripped her thighs, and lifted her onto his shoulders. He went on to the bed and placed her down gently and gracefully. His lips were soft and slow as he kissed her center, as he pierced his tongue between her folds.

Cindy quickly bites her tongue trying not to moan, trying not to lose the bet. He inserts his fingers into her slick folds and as he glides his tongue over Cindy's sensitive pink nub.

" _Mmmmm...sssh...mmmm_" She releases from her mouth.

Riley removes his mouth from her core to smirk. "What was that Cindy what you say?" He presses upward into her womanhood hitting her g-spot.

"_mmmm...oh...um...nothing_" Cindy says breathlessly.

" _You know you wanna cum for me...don't you?" _Riley says to her in a deep growl.

Thrusting his fingers faster, the heat within her starts to build, quickly reaching it's peak. Biting her lip trying to control herself, with the last of her will power she clamps down on Riley's hand with her thighs. Shocked by this move Riley stops his torture on Cindy, she uses this advantage and quickly removes his fingers from her insides and quickly rolls over on top of Riley.

" You little cheat!" Cindy says panting catching her breath.

Riley just smirks this devilish chestier grin on his face. His smirk doesn't last long as Cindy sinks her mouth unto his member, not wasting anytime as she bases his shaft with her tongue, occasionally looking up at Riley to see his face contort.

His hands ball up into tight fist, as he bites his lip, breathing heavily through his nose. As personal revenge she swallows his entire member into her mouth, deep throating him all the way down to his testes.

"_mmmm...fuck!..sssh...ahhh...shit!" _He grunts out through clenched teeth.

Cindy removes her mouth, grasping his member in her hand stroking him, while occasionally licking the tip of his member. Cindy starts to taunt Riley as she grips his shaft more firmly.

"_Mmm...you like it when I suck yo' dick don't you baby?" _She licks his tip more slowly while she continues to stroke him.

" _Cindy...fuck!...you cheatin'...aah!" _

Cindy quickly stops his rambling by fully taking him in his mouth once more attempting to suck him dry. Riley can barely hold on trying his best not release himself. He grabs a fist full of her blonde locks and tugs on it rough enough to jerk her head up. It is then he flips her unto her back and careful not to harm her, but forceful enough to stop her from resisting.

He takes her mouth aggressively, and as their tongues fight for dominance he rams himself into her wet spot, causing Cindy to groan in into his mouth. He places her legs around his waist for leverage as he starts to slow down his fast pace deepening his thrusts.

Cindy eyes start to flicker as she starts to pant with her breaths quickening in short sprouts of air. Riley then continues his torture sucking on her neck, just above her collar bone.

He reaches his hand down between her legs, teasing her clit with his middle finger, as he sucks her on neck. Cindy bites her lips to try and control herself so she won't scream. She digs her nails into his back trying her best to keep her composure.

Sucking in her breath she bits her tongue, Riley bites down on the nape of Cindy's neck, not enough to pierce the skin but enough, to make her break.

"_Ooooh, mmmmm...Riley...oooooh baby!" _She moans out, torturous pleasure.

Riley smirks to himself knowing he has her right where he wants her. He applies a little more pressure to her clit,making her even more breathless, gasping and panting as she grips her legs tighter around his waist.

"_Who's is it?" _He says through gritted teeth, giving a hard thrust to emphasis his words.

"_Mmmm...mmmm...baby"_

"_If you want this dick you better tell me whose it is."_

"_Oooh Riley!, mmmm it's yours."_

"_How you want it?"_

"_Harder baby, oooh I wanna feel it!"_

"_What you wanna feel?" _He says placing gentle wet kisses on her neck.

"_I wanna feel, yo' dick, I wanna feel it...oooh fuck me!" _She screams.

Riley smirks his evil grin, giving into Cindy's wishes. As she starts to scream out in pleasure, having waves after waves of orgasms hitting her body.

"_Oh..My..God..ooooh...yes!...yes!...yes!" _She screams out panting, for air.

Feeling the slickness of her walls contract around him, he comes slightly spasming, from her tightness. Cindy collapses onto the bed as her legs shake, from her euphoric orgasm, she closes her eyes and opens them while breathing in deeply, and heavy. It takes her a few moments to regain her composure.

"Mmmm...Riley baby, I love you." she softly says, before giving him a kiss on his collarbone.

Riley kisses Cindy's lips, as he slowly removes himself from her, adjusting himself to sitting up in the bed. All the while never breaking eye contact, with those icy blue jewels. Cindy moves into his lap, laying on his chest. As Riley breathes deeply trying to regain his breath, he cups her face, staring intently.

"You owe a nigga, a massage." His says as his eyes grow heavy, going into a deep, and well earned sleep.

Cindy smiles up at him as gently kisses his lips once more, started to rise from the bed, picking up Riley's shirt, and his boxers throwing them on and about to leave out the room.

"Where you going?" He mumbles with his eyes closed.

"I'll be back just going to check on Jazz." she says quietly, mindful of the other people aboard sleeping.

"Well hurry up, I need pillows to rest on."

"Riley, you have pillows." she motions toward the bed.

"I meant yo tits." he smirks in near sleep.

Cindy smiles, and flips him off before leaving, and knowing his girl to well he quickly retorts before she completely leaves.

" A nigga gonna need an hour."

Cindy just shakes her head to herself, as she walks out the door, and making her way up the winding staircase, walking towards the room jazmine was resting in, the door was cracked. Cindy was about to knock before appearing inside.

" I don't feel like talking Cindy." jazmine said loud enough for cindy to hear, but quiet enough not to wake the rest of the guest.

"How did you know it was me?" she said as she walked into the room shutting it behind her.

" I smelled Riley's axe body spray on you." Jazmine responded with her back turn toward Cindy with her eyes closed.

There was a slight silence, for about a minute or two before Cindy spoke again.

"I just thought, I check on you, see how you doing." she responded sweetly.

"I'm fine." she says with slight annoyance.

"Jazz, you know what happens when you lie to me, I will just bug you until you spill the beans to whats wrong with you." retorted nonchalantly.

Jazmine doesn't respond, and keeps her back turned towards Cindy, her eyes are closed tensely. Cindy took a deep sigh.

" Jazz please, your my best friend and I'm worried about you."

"Pfft, whatever." Jazmine says in a nonchalant manner.

" I know you're upset with us, but we thought it would be better for you to not know and-"

Before Cindy could finish her sentence, Jazmine quickly cut her off.

" I really could give a fuck, about what you or anyone else thinks right, just leave me alone."

Jazmine's voice was calm and even, she didn't shout not even so much as to raise her tone, but her words and impact where cold, as cold as the arctic. Cindy was taken aback by this new Jazmine, and had no words to say.

Jazmine's back is still turned toward Cindy, and as moments of silence pass by the atmosphere seemed to grow even colder. Cindy starts to leave the room but before she leaves she takes a moment to look up her best friend.

" I love you Jazmine, we all do, even though right now I know you're questioning that, just know that we love you." Cindy's eyes were a little watery, and she lingered by the door to see if Jazmine would respond.

She didn't instead Cindy's ears were met with complete silence something that even bothered Cindy more. Without waiting any longer Cindy left the room, and returned back to bed.

Jazmine lays there, in what seem like a catatonic state, she cuddles into a tighter ball of a fetal position, as a single tear slips from her eye closes her eyes intently, thinking in her mind the pain she feels will drift far far away.

* * *

**A/N I know it's been a long while...a long as while um been going through some personal issues and just haven't been** **able to write, and that I feel bad about, and also I just been a little stuck with this story been thinking of instead of just waiting to finish the story and then revise, or should I just start revising now to fix up things missing from this story like some missing plot points, change up some** **dialogue (at least the corny stuff) let me know what y'all think please review...please.**


	26. Chapter 26: Rapture Pt 3

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 26**

**The Rapture Pt 3**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: Attention for my fans who were reading my other story The True Story that was on That's 70's Show, it has been deleted by Fanfiction, because I didn't make the synopsis K for everyone meaning that there were curse words in them, and so made it liable to be deleted...( my anger is seething)...on another on this story I'm warning you that this might get deleted too, mainly because of the content, Fanfiction has posted a note about how the highest rating is M, and that MA content (sexual, physical contact, graphic violence etc.) is not supported on the site. I'm not gonna edit out my content, and I WON'T do so as this story progresses (blame my stubbornness as a Taurus) So I hope fanfiction won't delete my story. If they do well then I'm not sure what I will do other then re-upload. The bright side about this is I can focus on a story at a time, since that one was in hiatus. Any who on with the story.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks..just this unfinished story

The plane was as quiet as a mouse, as it moved through the night, Jazmine eyes are awakening by a thump, she gets up to stare outside, the pilot then gets on the speaker, notifying everyone that the plane will be landing soon.

Jazmine's stomach began to form an knot, in just a few moments she will be face to face, _him_. Here for the last couple of months she has been going through hell, from being chased and into a crash, to being shot at and having to travel through a sewer.

In just a couple of hours, she will be reunited with Huey Freeman. Her knot grew, and she sunk to the floor, almost lifeless. As the planes glided through the night skies, cutting through the stars, Jazmine's mind became flooded,

_(Jazmine's Inner Thoughts)_

"_It's finally here, the moment I've been waiting for, my Huey. My sweet sweet Huey, I can't believe I'm going to finally see you, touch you, feel you, kiss you, and..."_

Jazmine eyes, go into an cold icy glare.

"Kill you, My sweet precious Huey, just wait til I see you, you are completely dead!" She blurts out loud.

"_(Pssh) Like you can really do something, Huey could take you down...literally without even blinking." _

"No one asked you! And this is a one person monologue so shut up!" Jazmine shouts, getting off the floor and starting to pace.

" _Okay first of all monologue implies one person, you don't need to say it genius, second I'm you, so __this involves me dumbass."_

"(Mimicking) meh...mah..meh this involves me..meh mah!"

"_You're so mature."_

" (Mimicking) meh..mah you're so mature..meh..mah!"

" _Are you done?"_

" Maybe." Jazmine retorts as she rolls her eyes.

" _Anyway as I was saying, you know damn well you wouldn't do anything to Huey. And even if you could, he would see it coming a mile away, Jazmine be rational for once in your life, before biting his head off, and turning his ass into an crab cake, let him explain."_

"Um Hello! He lied to me! He flat out lied, bold face lie! I don't know how I can ever trust him."

"_Well look at how you're acting treating everyone so cold, flying off the handle, for God sakes you jazz are talking to yourself! Jazmine, you love him and as angry and upset you are with him, the fact is Jazz you love him, and it's never gonna change no matter how much you wanna scream and throw a tantrum."_

" Yeah I love him of course I do, but he has to trust me, and him not telling me this clearly says he doesn't trust me. Here I am just holding everything in, trying to be a rock, well you know what I'm not no God damn rock! I just wish he took me seriously, I'm not the little 10 year old girl, denying her African heritage anymore."

"_You're right Jazz absolutely right you are not an 10 year old girl anymore, so stop acting like it. All this I'm not speaking to anyone, I'm gonna just give them the cold shoulder, is childish."_

"You know what they deserve it! They all hid this from me, Cindy completely hid this from me, everyone hid this from me do you know how that makes me feel?"

"_I'm you of course I do, and I understand, listen Jazz as your conscience I think you should talk to them."_

" Why should I they didn't bother to talk to me, so no I'm not."

"_But Jazz-"_

"No buts conversation is over, they didn't respect me enough, care enough to be honest especially with something as big as a deal like this. If they can't trust me why should I trust them so fuck them all."

" _Jazz I know you don't mean that."_

" You know what I don't even care at this point anymore, I don't even care what I mean, just leave me alone!"

" Jazmine are you okay?"

Jazmine turns around to see Cindy standing behind her. Like a deer in headlights she is frozen in time.

" Jazmine can we talk?"

Cindy attempts to walk in but her body remains in the doorway, and is hesitant to approach Jazmine in this brooding state. Jazmine was at a pause, and in response toward Cindy she rolls her eyes and quickly turns her back, on Cindy.

" I'm busy and I thought I made myself clear to be left alone."

" Jazz come on this isn't you, I know you are hurting underneath this anger, just please talk to me."

" Cici please! Stop trying to tell me how I'm feeling alright! Pfft talk, you want me to talk, alright let's talk about how you just left me hanging. You knew and you didn't even tell me, what the fuck Cici."

" Jazz I was just-" Cindy gets completely cut off by Jazmine.

" You're suppose to be my best friend, you're suppose to be looking out for me, and you just let me out. I'm giving myself headaches because I'm trying to keep it together, stressed because I'm trying to not think about Huey being hurt or worse killed!"

" Jazz we were only trying to protect you." Cindy says stepping toward Jazmine.

"You know what Cindy I don't wanna hear it! I don't as far as I'm concern just act like I don't even exist and that goes for Simone, Caesar, Riley."

" And Huey too?" Simone chimes in.

Jazmine and Cindy turn their attention toward the door to see Simone standing there, in the door with an stoic face. She slowly enters in the room leaning on the door.

" Mo this is between me and Cici." Jazmine says coldly.

"Actually it's between all of us, Jazz we tried to do what we thought was best for you, but if you're going to have your head up your ass then so be it."

"Oh FUCK YOU!" Jazmine shouts out, toward Simone.

The room goes silent and Simone's face remains unaffected she simply removes herself from the door and slowly walks toward Jazmine, she gently places her hand on Cindy giving a little shove to side step in front to face Jazmine.

" Jazmine you can sit up here and be mad at the world, I frankly don't give a damn at this point all this yelling and brooding and what not is getting on my nerves and everyone else's. We didn't tell you because we thought this is how you might act, Jazmine you need to grow up."

The room once again fills with this uncomfortable silence. Jazmine glares into the eyes of Simone and brush passes her, bumping her in the shoulder as she leaves the room. Simone and Cindy's eyes just follow her out the door.

"You need to grow up, that's your way of consoling someone is to say grow up?" Cindy says in annoyance toward Simone.

" Consoling my ass, she needs to hear the truth, and the truth is never pretty and neither is her attitude. She's been like this for over two days and I'm over it. She needs to learn that not everything is about her."

" Mo she just found out, that the closest people she holds near and dear have been lying to her. I mean fuck, you were about ready to kill Caesar because you thought he was lying on you and sleeping around behind your back."

"That's different."

"Is it? Mo, a little empathy can go a long way."

" See there you go, babying her that's what you always do Cici. You're always taking her side."

" I'm not taking sides all I'm saying is that you need to try to understand how she feels before you just go off on her, and getting her more upset!" Cindy goes out the room trying to find Jazmine.

Simone follows after Cindy, as Cindy calls out for Jazmine heading downstairs, of the plane.

" JAZZ!" Cindy yells as she comes down the stairs.

" Cindy just let the girl be, damn she will come out when she is done venting."

" Mo what is your problem?" Cindy turns toward Simone.

" Why do I have to be the one with problem, it's not me if anything it's Jazmine over here with the issue."

" Mo, you just come barging in the room-"

Simone quickly cuts off Cindy.

" Okay first of all I didn't come barging in, and second of all I didn't come barging in."

" Yeah well regardless you just come in and start going off on Jazz and you know how she is."

" YEAH I know how she is, and when shit happens you are always babying her Cici. When ever she gets in a tantrum she storms off and blows off her steam, then when she calms down all will be well."

" Mo I can't believe you, she needs us most right now and you're just antagonizing her!"

" I'm not trying to hurt her feelings I'm not, I love her like family, all you guys like family she knows that, you know that, but I can't take her like this. She's not gonna talk she just wants to be in a brooding mood so just let her Cici!"

"Simone, can you just see her side, her trust in the ones she loves and people who she feels has her best interest in heart has betrayed her. Wouldn't you be in a brooding mood too, if you were in her shoes?"

"Cindy I understand I do, I'm not saying that she doesn't have a right to be upset, okay I'm not. She has a right to be pissed but right now, with everyone in danger including her life, she needs to put that anger on the back burner. Her being angry I get it I do, but her acting like this I can't take it, if she's gonna just check out and not even speak to us then what can we do but wait it out."

" Mo her world is falling apart the least we can do is be there for her."

" Cici, how can you be there for her if she is not even open to what you, me, or anyone else for that matter, have to say."

Cindy goes silent, after really hearing what Simone had to say. Simone giving off a look of defeat she moves pasts Cindy heading down the stairs to her room. As Cindy stands there alone on the steps she remains taken back, and pondering on Simone's words.

To some degree she has a point, Jazmine has always been the kind of person who needed to rough through her emotional side before she could be willing to accept what seem logical. Cindy headed toward her room.

Unbeknownst to Cindy and Simone, Jazmine had locked herself in the bathroom on the first level. Hearing what the conversation that happened just moments before.

_(Jazmine's inner thoughts)_

"_Is that what they really think of me? A baby someone who needs to be looked after?"_

Jazmine sits on the floor with her back against the locked door. Thinking is her anger justified, is she perhaps being too over dramatic.

"_How can I be over dramatic? They lied to me I mean they really lied to me, and on top of it all they say well, they didn't say but imply that I'm a big baby. That isn't capable of being able to handle grown up situations, do they have any idea how insulting that is? Did I or did I not keep it together while I THOUGHT that Huey was drafted! Did I or did I not continue with my life despite that yes I was worrying whether or not my Huey was coming home to me in one piece! They all can go fuck themselves, I DESERVE TO BE ANGRY!"_

Jazmine's eyes roll down with tears, with bitter pride flowing to her waist side. She sits completely still, her feet becoming numb. Her mind has gone completely blank and there is only emptiness, her anger is past the point of boiling. Her emotions running as bitter as unsweetened coffee, as sour as lemons, and as fragile as glass. There is no returning from beyond this point, she remains silent unwilling to make a sound. She closes her eyes, feels for the bracelet that Huey gave her, feeling the charms the cool metal between her fingers. The tension in her body relaxes and a sense of calm comes over her and her fingers slips into a loop of her bracelet around her wrist and in a swift instant rips it from her body.

Opening her eyes she looks down at the bracelet she just torn from herself and slowly stuffs it into her pocket. Leading her back to the door she closes her eyes once more placing herself into a numb undisturbed state.

As Cindy goes into her room and sits on her bed, Riley's eyes awaken from feeling the dip in the bed. Looking at her he notices something is off, and not quite right.

" Ci, you alright?"

Cindy doesn't respond, and remains silent, without missing a beat Riley sits up on the bed and moves himself closes to his girlfriend.

" Ci, what's wrong?" He puts his around her frozen body.

With his left arm around her and takes right and turns her face toward him, he sees tears in her eyes and as one starts to fall he wipes it away.

" Jazz, I don't know what to do about her, I'm worried about her?"

Dropping his right hand away from her face he brings her head to his chest, and proceeds to rub her tummy.

" Ci, look Jazz will be fine, she just need to handle this shit on her own. I promise you see will come around, she always do."

" But baby what if she doesn't come around, I mean when I was looking her in the eyes she just wasn't the same she was cold, and her eyes were black. What am I going to do?"

" Nothing, I know she is yo friend but right now we got a baby to worry about, and the last thing a nigga need is for you to be stressed over something that ain't in yo control."

" But Riley..."

" Aye no buts, look don't get me wrong I love Jazz too, she like my sis but aye at the end of day my concern is for you and this baby, and if something was to happen to either of you, or worse both, a nigga is gonna lose his shit."

" Aww my baby loves me." She smiles as she tries to hold back her tears.

Riley just kisses her on the forehead, and then proceeds to get off the bed. Cindy was leaning on him for support him moving caused her to fall off unto bed.

" Aww why you move, I was comfortable." She adorably whines lying on the bed.

Riley doesn't say a word and instead goes to the bathroom, the next thing Cindy hears is running water. Riley returns from the bathroom and into the room standing in front of Cindy he takes her hand before she says a word, and pulls her to her feet.

He guides her into the bathroom and upon entering Cindy sees that Riley has cut on the shower. He undresses Cindy, taking his time to caress her soft skin. He removes his clothes and then takes Cindy by the hand once more leading her to into the warm water. Silence remains between the two as Riley shuts the door of the shower.

Riley takes grabs a pink fluffy loufa and body wash. He combines the two to make a rich foamy lather and glides it upon Cindy's body caressing her to every curve, and crevice. Cindy is in a state of bliss.

_(Cindy's Inner Thoughts)_

" _I've never seen Riley this way before he's so calm, so gentle...so nurturing. I know I shouldn't be surprised, he has always been nothing but sweet to me even when he is angry with me, but yet..I don't know this is new for me. Riley isn't what you would call a sensitive guy, if anything he's more insensitive if not oblivious." _

"_Saying what's on his mind despite what people think, even me. Sometimes it gets under my skin like you wouldn't believe, and yet underneath this harden exterior he likes to play up I've always knew that a soft side was there. He may not be the sensitive type but he certainly is the caring type. "_

" _It amazes me sometimes, when I look at him and I can just see it even if it's for a small second, a brief moment of a little sweet glow. That's what drawn me to him, and it's been what has kept me there like a moth to a flame I can't resist, and to be honest I don't ever want to." _

"_Most people only see Riley on surface for what he pretends to be, to most he is just a thug who doesn't intellect even if it smack it him in the face, but how they are so wrong. I wish that those people could see what I saw, but on the other hand I'm glad that they don't..that sounds wrong but I enjoy being the only one who truly gets to know him beneath the surface, it's like finding hidden treasure. I don't always get to see this side of him b_ut _when I do it's a moment that I cherish."_

There is silence once again, the running water has been shut off. Cindy snaps out of her blissful thoughts. She realizes that they were no longer in the shower together. Riley had just finished drying them off and was holding her up in his arms. Naturally she wraps her arms around his neck and her head tilts to rest on his chest.

Not one of them has said a word and Riley just carries Cindy out of the bathroom and toward the bed. He pulls back the covers and lays her down gently. Cindy's arms remained around Riley's neck as he was about to pull away she pulled him tighter raising her head to kiss him. He doesn't resist not even for the slightest bit and leans in for her supple lips. When their lips parted he climbs into the bed, moving over Cindy's body to lying next to her.

Riley protectively embraces Cindy, placing her in his own personal shield, lying there in each others arms, completely naked. The moon's lighting covers them in dim blanket they stare into each others eyes, and not a word is uttered. Moments pass, on and on soon their eyes grow with slumber and just before yawning Cindy quietly asks a question.

" Why did you this?" her voice was meek as her head rested on his chest.

Riley's silence made Cindy believe that he had already fallen asleep, and didn't hear her question, but to her surprise he did. Just before she was about to close her eyes, she feels his lips on her forehead. And under a mumbled and drowsy breath he responds.

" Just cause." Riley fell into deep sleep after, and nothing more was uttered.

For such a simple answer it was satisfying for Cindy, she didn't feel the need to further question, she just closed her eyes, feeling loved for nothing more and nothing less of a _just cause._

* * *

_Until next time guys...  
_


	27. Chapter 27:A Plan Comes Together Pt 1

**The Boondocks**

**Chapter 27**

**When A Plan Comes Together Pt 1**

**Soulful Release**

**A/N: For some of you here is the moment you all been waiting for besides the conclusion.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I guess you better go get your armor...cause there is about to be war...do not own the boondocks, but I do own this drama for yo momma.

"Attention all passengers this is your pilot speaking we are preparing for landing, there might be a bit of turbulence but no worries. Again this is your pilot speaking we are preparing for landing."

_Meanwhile back on base..._

Huey is sitting at his desk while trying to piece everything together. Going over all the events over and over in his head, somethings still don't make sense.

"What the hell does Mr. McPhearson have to do with all this? I mean is he involved with Wuncler? And if so what motive could he have?"

Huey gets out his phone to call Nadia.

" Your one and only digital wish maker, how may I service thee?"

" Cute. Very cute, are you busy at the moment?"

" Hmm that depends on your definition of busy, what can I do for you Huey?"

" It's about Carter McPhearson I have an hunch that he is involved with Wuncler, but the motive is lacking."

"No problem will get on it. Now do you actually have a difficult task for me?"

"Sorry Nadia it's all I got."

"How unsatisfying but nonetheless I shall call when I find out the 411."

"Alright Mary J. Blige let's try to keep the slang in a two year old minimum."

"Alright then, deuces my nigga."

"Deuces." Huey says smirking to himself, then hangs up the phone.

"Okay so, if I was Carter McPhearson why would I get involved with Wuncler, I mean obviously money is the reason. But what is the connection? What's the motive? Wuncler using children to mine for diamonds but why? Diamonds are small play compared to Wuncler." He said as he thought out loud.

Just Huey started to furrow his brow into deep thought Nadia calls him back with new found information.

"What did you find Nadia?" Huey asks anxiously.

"That Carter McPhearson knows some important people. And by people I mean as in the Shaddai family." Nadia says impressed.

"Wait hold up, thee Shaddai family? The family that owns the majority of the US oil supply? That Shaddai family?" Huey says in shock.

"That same one, apparently Mr. McPhearson are good friends with the oldest son of the family, Nazeehi Shaddai who has recently taken over the family business." Nadia responds.

"Wait how would McPhearson even know, let alone be good friends with someone like Nazeehi Shaddai, you would have to have some strong political ties." Huey retorts sounding confused.

"Well apparently it says that McPhearson is an wealthy businessman much like Wuncler. And just like Wuncler, he is in the boys billionaire club." Nadia said unsurprised.

"Well that explains how Wuncler and McPhearson knows one another, but that still doesn't explain his involvement with something as random as child labor, and how does the Shaddai family plays into this?" Huey is completely stumped.

He gets up and start to pace back and forth, trying to figure out this out. His phone starts beeping on the other line, it's Caesar.

"Hey Nadia look keep me posted about anymore information you find, this is Caesar beeping in on me. Gotta go."

"Over and out sir. I'll see what I can find." Nadia says hanging up directly after.

Huey clicks over to Caesar.

"Yo Caesar you here yet?" said Huey.

"Yeah man we are about to touch down any minute, hey uh man look I just wanna give you a heads up. Jazz is kind of out it. She's not herself dude, I think this thing really took a toll on her."

"To be honest I don't blame her, but look I will deal with that later, but thanks for the heads up."

"No problem man, and uh the plane is getting ready to land."

"Alright I'll go let y'all in." Huey and Caesar hangs up the phone at the same time.

Huey goes and enters the code on the door, to open it. He see's the jet sitting outside and goes over to it. The door lets down and Caesar is the first head down. He is carrying his, and Simone's luggage. Caesar gives a head nod to Huey and moves past him to head into base. Riley and Cindy comes out next, with Riley carrying Cindy's bag and his own. Everyone looked pretty jet lagged and kind of just shuffled their way into base.

Huey was stood completely still, he was waiting to his Jazmine get off the plane. Inside the plane Jazmine still stayed still in her room. She finally decides to move after the first five minutes of the jet landing. Heading down the stairs to get her bag from the overhead. One of the pilots comes out to give her a hand.

"Thank you." Jazmine says in flat tone.

The pilot just smiles at her, and for instant Jazmine could of sworn she seen the pilots face before. But she didn't think much about it. The other pilot came out of the bathroom just behind her. It sent a chill down her spine, she turned around and the pilot quickly excused himself moving past her.

Both of Cindy's pilots looked familiar and for some reason that thought gave Jazmine pause. Jazmine didn't harp on it too much, see just grabbed her bag and got off the plane. She wasn't watching her step and tripped a pair of hands grabbed her.

It wasn't just any pair of hands, she recognized these hands instinctively they were Huey's.

"You okay?" It was a simple question that Huey asked, that he hoped would be an ice breaker for Jazmine to say something.

Jazmine regained her balance, and her composure standing up straight and looking Huey in the eyes. Without wasting a breath she knocks his hand away and gets off the staircase, moving past without saying a word. Heading into base she stops just past the doorway on the inside to look at the place. Looking over the entire room to the kitchen and lounging area that had a shelf filled with books, she was a little a taken back. She didn't expect for a secret base to have such a nice interior.

After taking it in, she goes and finds an empty room it's right across from a bathroom it's also the first room. She tosses her bag on the bed and goes and walks out to go shit in the back of the lounging room, which looked like a den. Huey shortly came in after checking the premises to see if they were safe and weren't followed. He then shuts the door and enters the security code on the alarm.

He sees Jazmine out the corner of his eye sitting in the den,which is the furthest away from the door, the kitchen being the closest. He is tempted to go over there and talk to here, but figures it's best to leave her be for right not, for there was more pressing matters he head to attend to.

Huey heads toward the back room to get some files, and a map and comes back out to seat at the dinner table. Just as he sat down, Caesar along with Simone came out, and Riley and Cindy following short after. They all had just paced their things away and came to sit at the table along side Huey.

"Alright y'all now that everyone's here, maybe y'all can help me solve this puzzle that I've been racking my brain trying to figure out."

Just then Huey's phone rang, it was Nadia calling, he answers putting the phone on speaker.

"Go ahead Nadia you're on speaker."

"Well I just spent the hour, finding some interesting tidbits on Carter McPhearson's background." Nadia says with excitement.

"Whoa, wait Carter McPhearson, my father Carter McPhearson? What does he have to do with all of this?" Cindy chimes in.

"That's what we're trying to find out Cindy, Nadia as you were saying." Huey responds nonchalant.

"Carter McPhearson is the leading company in building, disturbing, and designing luxury jet planes, he's top of the line. He's sold a few to Wuncler, and to other countless other folks who could afford his prices, but I found nothing on any connections with him and Nazeehi Shaddai. Although I did find other interesting dirt like his company is on the brink of bankruptcy. You could chalk that up to the high oil prices it takes to make jet fuel. It's been causing folks to cut back and his sells have declined as of recent."

"Whoa stop hold up Nazeehi Shaddai I know that guy." Cindy blurts out

"How the hell you know Nazeehi Shaddai?" Caesar asks astounded.

"My father used to have him over for dinner a lot, he was my father's best customer. He always used to get so happy whenever Nazeehi wanted to buy a new jet, because he never brought just one, and it was always custom made." Cindy responds in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Nadia where there any traces of Nazeehi Shaddai one McPhearson's records?" Huey asks.

"Not from when I looked, someone must of wiped it cleaned." Nadia answers.

"It was probably Wuncler, I mean if he had a file on me it wouldn't surprise me to see him try to cover his tracks."

"He had a file on you? Wait what did this file contain?" Caesar asks.

"Just basic information including pictures of me and all of you guys and my parents for some reason."

"Wait, why would he have a picture of our parents Huey?" Riley questions.

"I have no clue, but it was an old photo. They looked really young, like around our age." Huey says inquisitively.

"Wait if he had a file on you, he could have a file on all of us and if so then that would explain why our places was trashed. Well, all except for Cindy." Simone says turning toward her.

"What?! Girl please I'm just as shocked as you, don't be turning over here giving me the evil eye. I have no clue why my home was not shambles." Cindy says defensively.

"No need to get defensive, Mo is just saying that maybe your dad had something to do with it. I mean you are his kid so...it would make sense for him to not destroy your place." Caesar chimes in defending Simone.

"Look ain't no one getting defensive okay. Because I have nothing to be defensive about, and truth be told I wouldn't be surprised if my dad didn't trash my place, just so I looked guilty." Cindy says sure of herself.

"Really Cici? Don't you think that's a stretch, you're his kid." Simone retorts.

"Please me being his daughter ain't got shit to do with this. He don't care bout me, I was just one of his mini burdens that he was happy to leave behind. I'm telling you, I have no clue why my place wasn't trashed but I can promise you it wasn't for my well being." Cindy's response was so nonchalant.

If you didn't know her personally, you would of thought that piece of knowledge wouldn't of bother her. But by the way she shifted in her seat, Riley could tell otherwise.

"I agree, I don't think Ci's dad had anything to do with this. I mean to me, I say it's a setup." Riley says placing his arm around Cindy.

"Okay but if it's a setup, what's the setup for?" Simone asks in tone of utter confusion.

"You do have a point, what would there be to gain from, trashing our homes and also I still don't understand how this ties child laboring, the Shaddai family, Wuncler and Cindy's father." Huey says as he starts to pace around the table.

"I believe I can answer, that." Nadia blurts out from over the phone.

"Nadia I almost forgot you where here, you went silent I thought you might of hung up." Huey say still pacing around the table.

"My apologies my liege, I was busy typing away and I found some vital background information between the Shaddai family and the countries in South Africa specifically speaking the Congo. Apparently the Shaddai family has been trying to get there hands on the rare diamonds that are mined there. These aren't just your ordinary diamonds, these diamonds have a ruby tent to them. Giving them the nickname the Scarlet Diamond. The Shaddai family has a love for jewelry, and naturally they wanted to...how to put this set up shop there." Nadia says playfully.

"In other words the Shaddai family was looking to colonize parts of the Congo?" Caesar chimes.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner." Nadia says enthusiastically.

Huey then chimes in. "Nadia tell me something, how did the government take this news when the Shaddai family tried to move in on their territory?"

"They did not like it all, in fact they threatened to bring the Shaddai family up on potential charges of child slavery, child abuse, and inhumane cruelty if they did not back off." Nadia says filled with humorous disbelief.

"Well that's some irony for you." Caesar retorts.

"Oh it gets even better, apparently the South African Militia who isn't the government's official army but the people's army by the way, was formed in protest of children being used as laborers." Nadia retorts back.

"So if they aren't the official army, and is this renegade army then why is the government not doing anything about it? Why are they letting this fuck shit go on." Riley says in bit of anger, which got some surprised looks from everyone.

"Good question Riley, and I have a good answer, Wuncler personally hired the the South African Militia or S.A.M as his personnel, and paid them good money. After doing some hacking into Wuncler's files he seems to have some political attachments, which isn't surprising but he did fund the US military's latest weaponry program. Which he holds some legal rights to, in fact I would even go as far as saying that he owns the latest weaponry from the military."

"Wow okay, so Wuncler bribes the Democratic Republic of Congo's government with US government's weaponry, as longs as they ignore the child laboring and child abuse that is going on." Huey is completely disgusted by all this.

"With all this irony, I'm surprised we haven't transformed into skinny jean wearing, fake nerd glasses having Pabst Blue Ribbon drinking hipsters." Nadia says deadpanned.

"Oh god the horror, kill the visual Jesus, kill it!" Simone blurts out.

A tiny figure comes shuffling out of the back room, wiping the crust from her eyes to see. Everyone turns toward her direction and she stops in her tracks.

"Aww who is this precious little muffin, hi sweetie." Cindy was the first to take notice she kindly waves.

Huey walks over to Zuri and takes her by the hand and leads her toward the table to introduce her to everyone.

"Zuri these are my friends, the ones who are gonna stop all this and get your friends out of there. There are good people, they won't hurt you." Huey gives a reassuring smile to the little tot.

She smiles back wearily as she is still sleepy. Everyone around the table goes and introduces themselves around the table Cindy starts first.

"I'm Cindy, but you can call me Cici if you like." Cindy extends her hand and Zuri slowly shakes.

"I'm Riley." He says giving a head nod.

Simone is next and she gets up from her seat to come and greet Zuri. "Hi I'm Simone, but you can call me Mo." She gives Zuri a reassuring smile.

"Hey I'm Caesar, nice to met you." He shakes her hand with a smile.

Zuri doesn't notice the brooding the young woman in the back, however Huey does.

"Hey Zuri look you should head on back to bed, we'll try to keep it down okay." Huey says warmly.

Zuri just nods and she waves to everyone. "Goodnight everyone." She says softly, and shuffles off back to bed.

As soon as she was out of the room Simone and Cindy turn to each other and let's out a girly squeal.

"Aww she is too cute! Huey where did you find her?" Cindy squeals out.

Before Huey can answer Simone cuts in.

"Oh my God can we keep her, please she is just too adorable, I can't even, oh she is so precious." Simone says in a high pitch.

"Oh my God I know right?! She's just too cute, Huey we gotta keep her, please..pretty please." Cindy turns and looks Huey in the eyes.

"You guys look we first have locate her family, she isn't a pet you just take home, this is someone's kid." Huey responds in a serious but calm tone.

Simone and Cindy both start to pout, as that was not the answer they wanted to hear. Caesar then interjects.

"Hey how about we call it a night. It's late and we should all get some sleep anyways I'm sure we can plan the rest of this tomorrow." Caesar says getting up from the table. Simone follows directly after not saying anything.

"Yeah cause I'm about to pass out, see y'all niggas in the morning." Riley yawns and then gets up and helps Cindy up from the table.

Everyone leaves from the table and gets up to go into their rooms. Jazmine gets up off the couch and heads into her room, Huey grabs her arm just as she is about to pass right by him. She quickly turns around and punches Huey right in the face. Huey forgot about that left hook of hers, she could always throw a great punch, a fact that he always seems to forget until just now.

Huey can feel his right cheek burning, but he didn't falter from his stance, and he doesn't drop her arm. He grabs her other arm forcing her body to face him directly instead of being turned away.

"Jazmine, look I know you're angry, and you have every right to be. But I did this because I thought it was the best way to keep you safe. I did it for you, to protect-" Huey is cut off by Jazmine who has tears in her eyes.

"Stop, just fucking stop. I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that they are trying to protect me, and shield me. You didn't tell me because you didn't think I could handle it, because you think I'm weak, and easily broken. You've already lied to me but don't treat me like I'm stuck on stupid. I'm not some piece of glass that shatters into pieces everytime something goes wrong and I'm sick of being treated this way. You made me feel like I am nothing, that I'm just this burden on everyone, that everyone one has to look out for. I don't need you, and I certainly don't need everyone trying to tell me what's best for me, and try to shield me." Jazmine jerks herself away and starts to walk towards her room she stops just before the doorway. Turning around to face him she reaches in her pocket and pulls out the necklace. She throws it, at him and it hits him in the chest, he catches it before it falls and just holds it there to his chest.

Jazmine doesn't say another word she just turns back away and heads to into her room shutting the door. Just then Caesar comes out from his room, he sees Huey standing of by the table with his cheek red.

"Caesar I don't know how I'm gonna fix this." Huey says with his head bent looking at the necklace in his hand.

"She's just upset and hurt at the moment, but she will come around." Caesar says trying to be as comforting as possible.

"I don't know man, she's so angry with me. What if she ends our relationship of this." Huey has never been this unsure of himself.

"She won't. If there is one thing I know it's that Jazmine is completely crazy about you, and that's probably this hurts her so much, but she will come around, she wouldn't let this come between you guys. I'm not saying that she won't have a hard time trusting you for this short while, nor done being angry with you, but she would never end things with you, especially like this. Just give her some time, it's all you can really do." Caesar gives Huey a reassuring smirk, and sticks out his hand.

Huey thanks it can pulls him into a hug. "Thanks man." Huey says over his shoulder.

"Don't mention it." Caesar replies.

(Meanwhile back on the plane)

"Wuncler sir, it's Jones look me and Smith found them and the their out. What do what us to do next?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
